A Nerd Story of Love
by MelLutz L
Summary: TRADUCCION Geekward and Nerdella...dos almas perdidas que solo quieren amar y ser amados.
1. Edward: A brief story

**A nerd story of love**

**Disclaimer: **None of this is belong to me. This fanfiction is of Tufano79, she lets me translate to Spanish.

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., la historia es de Tufano79. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

シ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Capítulo beteado por Shades **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ シ

•

**Capítulo 1:**

**Edward: ****A brief history**

_**Chicago: wheatleander elementary school, cuarto grado, 1990.**__  
_  
_"¡Cuatro ojos! ¡Cuatro ojos! ¡Eres un cuatro ojos!"_ un niño se mofó.

_"¡Ooooh, mira detrás de sus lentes. Sus ojos son freaky!"_ una niña pequeña con trenzas apunto.

_"¡Sus zapatos no combinan!"_

_"¡Bicho raro!"_

_"¡Perdedor!"_

_"¡Nerd!"__  
_  
_"¡Nerd! ¡Nerd! ¡Nerd!"_ corearon. Él gimió y encogió su cuerpo entorno al balón. Sintió las lágrimas comenzar a caer por sus mejillas y quiso esconderse. Correr lejos. Nunca más ver a esos odiosos niños otra vez. ¿Por qué se burlan de mí? Se preguntó.

_"Dejen a mi TWIN en paz miserables mocosos,"_ dijo un energético chillido. Los niños se encogieron de miedo, alzaron la mirada y vieron a su delicada melliza correr a través de las masas de chicos amontonados. _"¿Que te ha hecho él? ¿Te ha robado el dinero del almuerzo? ¿Te ha hecho calzón chino? ¿QUE?"_

_"Él me miró raro. Sus ojos son extraños,"_ un musculoso niño dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

_"Y tu estas gordo. Aléjate"_

Los chicos se quejaron y comenzaron a alejarse de los mellizos. Ellos reanudaron su juego en el parque. La pequeña niña volteo hacia su hermano. _"¿Edward?"_ suspiro poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Él absorbió y se apartó. _"¿Twin? ¿Qué paso?"_

_"Déjame solo, Alice,"_ gimió_. "Solo quiero desaparecer."_ alzó la mirada a su hermana, mirando fijamente sus avellanos ojos. Alice era muy linda comparada con él. Diminuta como una muñeca. Largo cabello negro y piel de porcelana. Lucia como un duende y se movía como uno también. Era asombroso que ella y Edward hubieran compartido la misma matriz.

Edward limpió su nariz con la parte trasera de la manga y se puso de pie. Su alto y larguirucho cuerpo era torpe para cuarto grado. Tenía su racha de crecimiento acelerado que provoco más burlas. Alice miraba a su mellizo con cautela. Su cabello cobrizo que sobresalía en partes irregulares. Sus topacios ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y enrojecidos detrás de sus gruesos lentes. El único rasgo que ambos compartían era la piel porcelana. _"No quiero que desaparezcas, older," _Alice dijo mientras entrelazaba sus brazos con los de su hermano mayor. Hermano mayor por tres minutos. _"Te quiero."_

_"Yo también te quiero, younger,"_ Edward gruñó. _"¿Por qué me fastidian?"_

_"Porque son unos cabrones,"_ Alice replicó.

_"Alice. Mamá te matará si llega a escuchar que dijiste eso,"_ Edward siseó.

_"Admítelo, es verdad".__"Lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que tu deberías decirlo."__  
_  
_"Ellos se burlan de lo que no entienden. Eres inteligente, Edward. Quiero decir ¿calculo? Tenemos nueve años".__  
_  
_"No puedo ayudar para que entiendan matemáticas y ciencias,"_ él se encogió de hombros. _"Eso no significa que ellos no tengan sentimientos"._

_"Y Edward, tus zapatos no combinan,"_ Alice rió. _"¿Consigues vestirte sin los lentes?"_ Edward le frunció el ceño a su hermana y empezó a alejarse pisando fuerte. Alice se aferró a su brazo y tiró de él _"Oh, discúlpame, older. Eres muy serio"._

_"No lo soy"__"Lo eres"__"No lo soy,"_ Edward dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja por encima de sus gruesos lentes.

_"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que corriste alrededor y actuaste como un tonto?"_

_"Nunca he corrido alrededor y nunca he actuado como un tonto. No puedo respirar cuando corro. Asma,"_ dijo Edward rodando los ojos. _"Prefiero leer o jugar en la computadora."__"O tocar tu estúpido piano."__"Soy bueno en eso".__"Edward actúas como si tuvieras 107 años. Tienes NUEVE. Cuando lleguemos a casa, juegas con Emmett. Quizás teniéndolo te enseña como lanzar una pelota de béisbol." _Alice sugirió.

Cinco horas, dos trapos ensangrentados y un par de lentes rotos después, Edward estaba instalado con seguridad en su cuarto. Dopado con analgésicos para la nariz rota que su hermano mayor, Emmett, le había causado. A Emmett no le gustaba su hermano menor. Muy flaco. Muy hijo de mamá. Demasiado para un pensamiento. Él comenzó con sus tiros más suaves, como si fueran globos. Pero él cada vez aumentaba la fuerza y la velocidad de sus lanzamientos. Edward tuvo un duro momento con profunda percepción y no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que la pelota, que Emmett le había tirado, estaba tan cerca de su rostro. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y la sangre comenzó a brotar por su nariz, la cual se fracturo.

Esme, madre de Edward y Emmett, vio como ocurrió todo. Ella le gritó a Emmett que fuera a su habitación, mientras sostenía a su inconsciente hijo en sus brazos. Cuando Edward regreso en sí, Esme lo llevó a la sala de emergencia para conseguir arreglar su nariz. Sus ojos topacios se nublaron y comenzó a tener moretones.

Basta decir, que Fue la última vez que Edward jugo a atrapar la pelota.

_**Chicago: Assembly Junior High School: séptimo grado, 1993**_

_"Cullen, tu eres tan jodidamente flaco,"_ James se mofó mientras tiraba de la toalla de Edward, la cual estaba alrededor de su cintura. Era la clase de deportes y todos los que asistían a la clase requerían ducharse. Era fastidioso que los profesores les hicieran hacer eso. Edward se aferró a su, muy, pequeña toalla y miró a James. _"¿Qué? ¿Estas cabreado?"_

_"Déjame en paz, Hunter"_ Edward dijo, mientras su voz se quebraba.

_"¡Ja! ¡Cullen esta atravesando la pubertad en estos momentos! Vamos a ver si él puede llegar,"_ James rugió mientras tiraba de la toalla de Edward, exponiendo su desnudez, mostrando su cuerpo de séptimo grado. Edward se hizo ovillo y busco a ciegas algo para cubriese. _"¡La puta de tu hermana no puede salvarte ahora!"_ James recogió la ropa de Edward de su casillero y salió disparado de la habitación. Edward se sonrojó furiosamente y corrió a uno de las cabinas del baño, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Edward se quedó en el puesto hasta que vio los zapatos gastados del profesor, el Sr. Clapp, de pie fuera de la cabina.

_"¿Sr. Cullen? Tiene que ir a clases,"_ el Sr. Clapp dijo duramente.

_"No puedo,"_ Edward dijo con voz rota.

_"¿Por qué no?"_

_"James Hunter se llevó mi ropa,"_ Edward suspiró.

"_Déjame conseguirte una toalla, Cullen,"_ el Sr. Clapp dijo exasperado. Él cogió una toalla y se la pasó a Edward en la cabina. Edward abrió la puerta y miró las baldosas del suelo. _"¿Sabes dónde dejó la ropa?"_

"_No."_

"_Conseguiremos un uniforme de gimnasia de repuesto."_

Edward arrugó la nariz. Los uniformes eran de las vacaciones. Se lavaban una vez al año. La idea de los gérmenes de otro chico en su cuerpo lo hizo enfermar del estómago. El entrenador le dio un montón de tela gris y negra. Edward se puso el uniforme asqueroso y regresó a su casillero. Sus libros estaban esparcidos por todo el vestuario y, su nuevo libro que su madre consiguió **"**_**Einstein's**__**Dreams**_**",** fue pisoteado y atrapado en el lavamanos_. "¡Cullen!"_

"_¿Sí, entrenador?"_

"_Ven aquí,"_ el Sr. Clapp dijo. _"Dime qué pasó."_

Edward suspiró y recordó toda la sórdida historia de James y su fascinación enferma de ver a Edward desnudo _¿tal vez le gustaban los chicos en vez de las chicas?_ El rostro del Sr. Clapp se enrojeció, cada vez más y más que Edward le explicaba lo qué pasó. A mitad del periodo siguiente, Edward se disculpó y fue a su siguiente clase. Después se detuvo en la oficina y llamó a su madre para comprar ropa nueva.

Después de aquel fatídico día en el séptimo grado, la administración nunca más hizo que los estudiantes se ducharan después de PE. James fue expulsado y Edward fue excusado de PE para el resto del año. Él tomó una clase de computación extra, en su lugar.

_**Chicago: Bradley High School: Senior año, 1998**__  
_  
_"¡Older! ¡Tú has sido favorecido con ser Valedictorian! ¡Conseguiste dar un discurso! "_Alice chilló

_"Alice, no me gusta hablar en público"_, dijo Edward con su voz sedosa. Sus ojos de color topacio miraron a su pequeña hermana. Ella saltó sobre sus pies, haciendo rebotar la falda de porrista junto con él. _"No importa lo que tenga que decir. Sólo soy el nerd del que se burlaba toda la escuela."__"Edward, tú no eres un nerd,"_ dijo Alice mientras ponía sus manos en sus labios.

"_Alice, la mitad de mi clase están en cursos de nivel universitario. Podría haberme graduado cuando estaba en Shopmore. Uso lentes y toco en la banda. Epítome de Nerd,"_ dijo Edward agitando su mano, despeinándose el cabello. _"Sí doy el discurso, es probable que me ponga nervioso y regurgite en el pódium."_

_"Vomitar, Edward. Tu vomitarías."_

_"Regurgitar, younger,"_ Edward la reprendió. _"Me rehúso a usar el vernáculo."_

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Eddie?". Emmett bramó. Él había crecido, y era casi del tamaño de la torre Sears. Sus ojos castaños estaban mirando a su molesto e inteligente hermano menor. _"¿Vernacular? ¿Están hablando en lenguas?"_

_"No, Emmett,"_ Edward suspiró. _"Pensé que no ibas a venir para el verano ¿Cuándo llegaste?"_

_"Anoche, tarde. Tuve que decirle adiós a mis novias,"_ Emmett dijo con un sugerente meneo de sus cejas. _"Todas esas chicas universitarias calientes. Además, quería estar aquí paras graduación de la pequeña."_

_"¿Pequeña?"_ Alice chilló _"Ya no soy pequeña."_

_"Sí, pequeña. Todavía puedo meterte en mi bolsillo,"_ Emmett rió.

_"Es mi graduación, también,"_ Edward dijo en voz baja.

_"No me preocupo de eso,"_ Emmet dijo_. "Tú eres… tú eres… tu no vales la pena en mi mundo."__  
_  
_"¡Emmet, compórtate!"_ Alice lo amonestó. _"Edward es nuestro hermano y deberíamos amarlo. Yo lo hago."__  
_  
_"Tú tienes que hacerlo. Compartiste el maldito útero con él. Tienes esa cosa extraña de mellizos," _dijo Emmet._ "Yo solo soy un civil más a su alrededor por nuestros padres."_

_"Permiso,"_ dijo Edward mientras pasaba a Emmett y Alice. Corrió escaleras arriba e ingresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. _"Te odio, Emmet. Algún día... algún día… vas a entender lo que es sentir ser el objeto de burlas y ser herido."__  
_  
Las burlas de sus compañeros de clase las podía manejar. Podría pasar el día sin llorar. Ahora, Él sólo centraba su atención en sus estudios o su música. Tomó una sobrecarga de las clases. Una sobrecarga de todas a excepción de la clase de deportes, gracias a James quien provocó el debacle en el séptimo grado. Vivió en la biblioteca o en la sala de la banda. Tocó el oboe o el fagot. Se aburría y estudiaba. Él mismo se enseñó a entonarlo y audicionó para la banda. Se metió en Wind Symphony, la banda superior en su primer año, sin experiencia alguna. Edward todavía tocaba el piano. Cuando el coro abriera audiciones, él estaría allí.

Como sea, cuando su familia, su HERMANO, lo insultaban o lo hacían sentir inferior él no podía soportarlo. Cuando su hermano se metía con él, él se convertía en un pequeño niño asustado. El niño asustado que su hermana menor tenía que defender.

Edward quería tener confianza. En cierto aspecto, él tenía confianza. Él podía hablar bien y era extraordinariamente amable. Sin embargo, sus compañeros lo molestaban por el respeto a los profesores que él les tenía. Edward se burlaba como sus compañeros de clases los trataban. Sus profesores eran la gracia salvadora de la escuela. Ellos lograban que Edward se sintiera especial. Lo desafiaban con sus trabajos en clases. Él era un estudiante servicial. Obteniendo siempre _Ases_. Consiguiendo la aceptación de la MIT con su sobresaliente record escolar. Se aventuró en las computadoras y construyó la suya propia. Otra cosa que él mismo se instruyó. Ser un puñetero genio tiene sus bonificaciones. Él quería especializarse en tecnología informática y programación de computadoras. Algo que él podía hacer desde la privacidad de su hogar. La programación de la MIT le ofreció la oportunidad y Edward la tomó.

Edward también era certero con su música. De formación clásica en piano y autodidacta en el fagot, oboe, guitarra y mandolina. Edward también puede cantar, pero rara vez lo hace.

_**MIT: Freshman año, 1998**_

Edward siguió a su madre escaleras arriba a su dormitorio. Pidió estar solo pero su pedido había sido denegado. Le suplicó a sus padres que le permitieran vivir en su propio departamento, pero Carlisle, el padre de Edward, estaba firme sobre que viviera en un dormitorio. Por lo menos el primer año _¿Por qué? ¡Oh, bien!_ Carlisle quería que Edward obtuviera _**TODA **_la experiencia universitaria.

_¡Por supuesto!,_ ¿eso sería como emborracharse y ser un superior universitario?

No lo creo.

"_¿Estas emocionado, Edward?"_ Esme le preguntó mientras le rizaba el cabello.

"_Seguro, mamá,"_ Edward dijo con una apropiada brillante sonrisa.

"_Tu estas más que emocionado. Edward,"_ Carlisle dijo ásperamente detrás de él.

"_Por supuesto, padre,"_ Edward dijo con una sonrisa. Él se aferró al computador que sostenía en sus brazos. _"Estoy emocionado, pero nervioso."_

"_Hombre,"_ Carlisle dijo mientras adelantaba con facilidad a su hijo. Carlisle estaba harto de Edward. Él era radiante. Pero su timidez y la incapacidad de tener una columna vertebral, lo cabreaban. Su hijo bien podría ser un excelente abogado. Como él. Si tan solo tuviera bolas para hacerlo. Pero no, Esme lo mimaba mucho. Ella hizo lo que él es. Un mariquita. Un cobarde. Un hijo de mamá.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y continúo subiendo las escaleras. Sacó las llaves que el asesor de residentes le había dado y caminó hacia su nueva casa. Habitación 617. Desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió. Dentro de la anodina habitación había dos camas, dos escritorios, dos vestidores y un hombre rubio, alto con muchas cosas.

"_¡Hola! Soy Jasper Whitlock ¿Eres Edward?"_ Jasper preguntó.

"_Sí, lo soy. Mucho gusto en conocerte,"_ dijo Edward mientras sacudía la mano de Jasper. _"Estos son mis padres."_

"_Es un agrado en conocerlos a todos,"_ Jasper arrastró las palabras mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello rubio_. "¿Tienes alguna preferencia por el lado?"_

"_No lo que sea que quieras está bien." _dijo Edward vergonzosamente. Carlisle agarró la camiseta de Edward y lo arrastró hasta el auto de alquiler para llevar todas sus pertenencias. Después de dos viajes más, Carlisle le dijo a Esme que ellos necesitaban irse. Edward rodeó a su madre con los brazos y la ajusto a él. Él fácilmente eclipsaba a la pequeña mujer de 5'2''. Pero en manos de su madre todo tenia cura. Él se sentía seguro. Protegido. Lo necesitaba antes de que sus padres viajaran de regreso a Chicago. Carlisle gruñó y rodó los ojos. Esme besó a Edward en la mejilla y abandonó la habitación, después de decir que lo amaba. La puerta se cerró y Edward fue dejado con su compañero de habitación.

"_Y, Eddie,"_ Jasper dijo.

"_Es Edward."_

"_Disculpa ¿De dónde eres?"_

"_Chicago ¿tu?"_

"_Nacido y criado en Houston. En realidad empecé en Rice University pero quería venir a MIT por el programa IT"_

"_¿Estás con las computadoras?"_ preguntó Edward.

"_Sip. Armé mi bebé,"_ Jasper dijo_. "¿tu?"_

"_Sí. También armé el mío,"_ Edward respondió. Ambos hombres cayeron en una fácil conversación, discutiendo códigos y lenguas computacionales. Mientas finalizaban de ordenar su habitación, Edward se dio cuenta que no sería tan malo después de todo. También se dio cuenta de que había hecho a su primer amigo, además de su hermana.

El año escolar pasó muy rápido. Jasper y Edward se hicieron muy cercanos. Hasta que Jasper empezó a salir con una chica llamada María. Ella estaba siempre en la habitación. Edward siempre era expulsado por Jasper para poder tener sexo con María. Siempre que veía colgar la pequeña corona en el pomo de la puerta, tenía que buscar otro lugar donde ir. Parecía que lo único que María y Jasper sabían hacer era tener relaciones sexuales. Para un chico que jamás había sido besado, era una tortura. Que causaba tensión entre Edward y Jasper. Cuando la escuela terminó, ellos decidieron irse a un departamento fuera del campus. Carlisle estuve en contra, pero Edward le explicó las ventajas de un apartamento, y él, de mala gana, aceptó. Firmaron un contrato de arrendamiento en mayo y se mudaron el siguiente fin de semana. Esme fue y ayudó a los chicos a acomodar el inmobiliario y decorar el lugar. En el momento que lo hizo, era elegante y parecía un lindo apartamento para dos hombres solteros.

Sin embargo, Esme estaba más orgullosa de su hijo por enfrentarse a su padre, y por finalmente hacer un amigo.

_**MIT: víspera de Graduación, 2002**_

"_¿Edward, tu sabes de ese programa de seguridad que escribí para Advanced Web Design?" _Jasper preguntó.

"_¿Si?"_

"_Lo postule para patentarlo y lo aprobaron. Voy a probar y hacerlo,"_ dijo Jasper. _"¿Quisieras trabajar conmigo? Yo estaría encantado Tienes una brillante mente y yo nunca podría entender los matices de los algoritmos recursivos. Tengo un espacio que acabo de detectar en Boston. También estoy buscando en Chicago."_

"_¿Qué hay de María?"_ Edward preguntó, poniéndose los lentes. Sus ojos dorados mirarón a Jasper cautelosamente. _"¿Qué dice ella de todo esto?"_

"_Esa es otra cosa que quiero contarte, Edward. Se lo propuse a María la otra noche y ella dijo que sí. ¿Serás mi padrino?"_ Jasper preguntó, sus brillantes ojos verdes destellaban de emoción.

"_Um…"_

"_Solo necesitas usar un esmoquin, traer los anillos y dar el discurso en la recepción. Tío, eres mi mejor amigo. Mi compadre. Mi hermano de otra madre. ¿Por favor, Edward?"_ Jasper imploró.

"_¿Hermano de otra madre?"_ Edward preguntó. Una sonrisa torcida se extendió sobre sus rasgos maduros. Edward finalmente se había deshecho de su cuerpo desgarbado. De pie con 6'2" con el cabello castaño bronce que sobresalía en todas direcciones. No importaba como él tratara de peinarlo, siempre terminaba luciendo como el de Einstein. Su esbelto cuerpo y algunos músculos, pero no mucho. El encontró un pasatiempo físico que le divertía. Lo descubrió al principio de año mientras María y Jasper estaban en su fase folladora. Él iba a correr. Edward todavía usaba lentes, pero se las arregló para adelgazarlos con lentes de policarbonato. Miró a su mejor amigo. Jasper lucia lamentable. Su labio sobresalía_. "UN BREVE discurso. Como 'Felicidades Sr. Y Sra. Whitlock'."_

"_¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Eddie!"_

"_Es Edward, Jasper"_

Jasper abrazó a Edward y lo palmeo con su hombro. _"Ahora, ¿El trabajo?"_

"_Boston está bien. Sin embargo, Chicago es mejor,"_ Edward dijo, su mente estaba trabajando a un millón de millas por hora. Juntos, ellos idearon un plan de negocios para Whitlock Tecgnologies y empezaron a buscar inversores y las otras necesidades para conseguir la mejor empresa de seguridad computacional, en la tierra.

_**Chicago: Whitlock Technologies, 2007**_

Edward estaba trabajando en su escritorio, escribiendo la última actualización del programa de seguridad para Whitlock Secured Web. Sus dedos estaban volando sobre el teclado en un baile tecnológico. Edward estaba peleando con el servidor de seguridad. Algunos cookies llegaban a ingresar y él estaba tratando de cerrar el espacio. Gruñó ligeramente cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Jasper estaba rojo y su, normalmente, cabello peinado estaba desordenado. _"¿Qué sucede?"_

Jasper enfurecido golpeó una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de Edward. Edward los recogió, eran papeles de divorcio. _"¿María se está separando de ti?"_

"_Ella me acusó de engaño,"_ Jasper escupió.

"_¿Qué tiempo tienes para engañarla, Jasper?" _Preguntó Edward. _"Tu estas aquí todo el tiempo."_

"_¡Por eso! Nunca estaba en casa. Puta estúpida,"_ Jasper gruñó. _"Debería haberlo visto venir."_

"_Lo siento, Jasper. Al menos no vives con tus padres,"_ Edward se burló.

"_Puedes arreglar eso, Edward. Consigues un departamento. Te mudas. Hechas un polvo."_

"_Tengo suficiente de eso con mi hermana. No necesito el 'hechas un polvo',"_ Edward se erizó.

"_¿Edward, cuanto tiempo que nosotros nos conocemos? ¿Ocho, nueve años? En todos esos años, tú no has tenido una novia. ¿Te has hecho la paja todo este tiempo?"_

"_No necesitas ser crudo, Jasper,"_ Edward dijo, con un rubor cubriendo sus rasgos pálidos. Enderezó sus lentes y giró de regreso a la pantalla de su computadora.

"_¿alguna vez lo has hecho, Edward?"_

"_¿Alguna vez qué?"_

_"¿Masturbarse? ¿Azotar al mono? ¿Tener una cita con Rosie Palmer?"_

El rubor de Edward se profundizó y se puso a escribir de nuevo. Jasper caminó alrededor de su escritorio y sacó sus manos de teclado de la computadora de Edward. _"No lo has hecho"_

"_No. Nunca he tenido una cita. Nunca he besado a una chica. Excepto si cuentas a Suzie White en el Kindergarten,"_ Edward suspiró.

"_¿Eres gay?"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Diablos, no!"_

"_Oh, lo discutes. Eso no es buena cosa," _se rio Jasper. _"¡Amigo! Tenemos que conseguir algún coño."_

"_Jasper Whitlock,"_ siseó Edward. _"¡Por favor, no! ¿No deberías estas preocupado por tu intempestivo divorcio?"_

"_Debería, pero tu falta de vida sexual es mucho más interesante,"_ dijo sin expresión Jasper. _"¿Por qué no?"_

"_¿Tener sexo?"_

Jasper asintió y corrió al escritorio de Edward. _"No es que tú no seas atractivo, Edward. Probablemente has tenido chicas cayendo a tus pies."_

"_Si así fuera, no sabría qué hacer. Jasper, recientemente, era tratado como un niño. Tengo cero confianzas en mí mismo. Tu eres mi primer amigo además de mi hermana melliza,"_ Edward respondió. _"Además, no quiero, arbitrariamente, tener sexo con alguien sin sentimientos."_

"_Eso es muy romántico, Edward,"_ Jasper rió disimuladamente. _"Algunas veces necesitas follar."_

"_No lo sé. Nunca he 'follado',"_ Las mejillas de Edward profundizaron el rubor cuando dijo palabra follar. Nunca le gustó el término de ese lenguaje_. "Yo no quiero 'follar'. Debe ser reverente y amoroso."_

"_Deja de mirar la línea de la vida,"_ Jasper soltó una carcajada. _"Es divertido cuando es un buen polvo. Bombardear en un coño apretado. Maldita sea."_

"_¡Jasper! Por favor para,"_ dijo Edward retirando sus lentes, restregó su cara._ "Antes de conseguirme 'folladas', permíteme mudarme. Mi hermana regresa de New York a Chicago. Ella no quiere vivir sola. Quizás me mude con ella."_

_"No es que no te pague lo suficiente. ¿Cuánto depositamos el año pasado?"_

_"Cerca de $ 25 millones. Simplemente no me siento cómodo para vivir por mí mismo," _Edward dijo mientras miraba a su amigo. Se puso las gafas en la cara y arqueó una ceja. _"Siempre he vivido con alguien y no sé si puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta ¿Y tú estás desviando la pelota?"_

"_Tus problemas son mucho más entretenidos que los míos"_

Edward miró a Jasper y él se rió mientra salía. El móvil de Edward sonó en su bolsillo y lo sacó. En él había un texto de su hermana.

_Nos estamos, nos estamos mudando juntos, older. __**- Alice**_

_Sí, Younger. __**- Edward**_

Alice era extraña. Tenía una extraña sensación de lo que iba a suceder. Era como si ella supiera que Jasper y Edward estaban teniendo esa conversación. Tal vez fue la conexión con estrafalaria que compartían. Sin embargo, Edward tenía casi 27 años y aún vivía en casa. Su madre aún le hace su ropa y las sus comidas. Sin embargo, Edward quería hacerlo, quería alejarse del nido. Su madre era astuta y se encargó de hacer que la colada aparezca lavada y planchada en su armario. Sin duda era hora de que se fuera del nido.

_**Chicago: Presente.**_

**EPOV**

_No mataré a Alice. No matará a Alice. No mataré a Alice._

"_Oh, OLDER,"_ Alice cantó_. "Vamos a salir por unos tragos esta noche cuando vengas a casa de trabajar."_

"_¿Por qué, younger?"_ Pregunté, apretando los dientes. _No mataré a Alice. No mataré a Alice._

"_Porque tengo a esta amiga fotógrafa quien sería perfecta para ti,"_ Alice dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi antebrazo_. "mide cerca de 5'6",_ _pelo rojo y ojos azules. Su nombre es Victoria"._

_MATARÉ A ALICE. MATARÉ A ALICE. MATARÉ A ALICE._

"_¿Acaso Jasper te metió en esto? ¿Sigue con la cantaleta de 'conseguir folladas para Eddie'?" _pregunté, removiendo mis lentes. _Quizás no ser el foco de atención hará mi vida más fácil. "No estoy interesado. Estoy completamente contento siendo soltero."_

"_Edward, tienes 31. Y eres virgen,"_ Dijo Alice mientras tiraba de mis orejas. _Ow._ _"¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?"_

"_Nada va mal conmigo. Yo solo… me retiro, younger,"_ dije poniendo mis lentes de regreso.

"_Vas a salir esta noche"_

"_¡No, no voy!"_

"_Si, tú vas"_

"_¡No, no voy!"_

"_Nos recuerdo teniendo la misma discusión cuando teníamos nueve años, Edward. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo divertido?"_

"_No voy a salir esta noche. Es todo, Mary Alice,"_ dije.

_"Oh, rompiendo la artillería pesada. El nombre completo. Estoy temblando en mis Jimmy Choo"._

_"¿Estas qué?"_

_"Zapatos, Edward."_ Alice se refirió a sus pies y los zapatos de tacón increíblemente altos en ellos. _"Te voy a dejar esta noche. Pero, la próxima vez que digo que vamos a salir, irás. O Boris lo consigue."_

_Boris – mí amada computadora ¡NO!_

"_Bien, Alice,"_ suspiré. Me puse la chaqueta y me dirigí hacia el garaje. Manejé la corta distancia de nuestro condominio a la nueva oficina que Jasper compró para Whitlock Techonologies. Teníamos casi un año de que todo iba MAL, después del divorcio con María. Ello lo dejó limpio. Al parecer, era una accionista silenciosa en la compañía y quería todos nuestros beneficios. Afortunadamente, con la ayuda de mi _padre_, se acomodó. Nos costó casi el valor de los ingresos de un año, pero nos las arreglamos para mantener la empresa.

Ahora estábamos floreciendo y rodando en la masa. Jasper era la cara de la empresa. Yo era el cerebro. Con mi coeficiente intelectual, que tenía que ser. También me quedé detrás de las escenas. Escribí el código, tomando decisiones financieras y me ocupé de cuestiones jurídicas. Todavía era muy inseguro y no quería confiar en nadie. Podía contar con una mano a la gente que yo confiaba. Mi madre, Alice y Jasper. Eso fue todo. Tenía un ayudante, pero todavía estaba investigando sobre él. Eric Yorkie era brillante en su propio derecho, pero todavía no confiaba en su juicio. Todos esos años de ser objeto de burla realmente sacó un número en mi psique.

_Si me vieran ahora... un millonario._

_Y todavía era virgen._

Realmente era patético. Quizás debería llamar a Alice y estar de acuerdo para conocer a Verónica. O Victoria. O Vernacular… ¡quién diablos sabe! Todo lo que quería hacer era estar en línea y leer. Era parte de varios grupos en línea y en realidad mantenía conversaciones con estas personas. Inteligentes conversaciones.

_¿Es triste que pueda obtener mi socialización a través de la computadora?_

_Sí, Edward. Lo es._

Soy Edward Cullen y soy adicto al internet.

_Hola, Edward._

¿Dónde están el café y las donas?

Oh, bien. En mi oficina, en el Hancock Building con vista al Chicago skyline. Nosotros tenemos panecillos bajos en grasa. Y un Starbucks.

Me registré en mi computadora, revisando mi correo electrónico. Jasper caminó y se sentó en mi mesa, y me entregó mi café. _"¿Acaso Alice te dijo acerca de tu cita?"_ Preguntó Jasper cuando movió las cejas.

_"Sí. Y no voy."_

_"Tu pito va a marchitarse y morir, Edward,"_ se rió Jasper.

"_He sobrevivido 30 años sin sexo. Ciertamente, sobreviviré,"_ Yo tenía cara de póker.

_"Por lo menos una paja. Estaba tan orgulloso de ti",_ dijo Jasper mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa.

_"No me masturbo. Derramé café en mi entrepierna, idiota,"_ suspiré. _"Sigo siendo virgen __en eso de hacerme una paja, también."_

Jasper puso su café sobre la mesa y giró la silla para estar cara a cara. Retiró mis lentes y sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos. Arqueé una ceja y empecé a hiperventilar. Se inclinó y me aparté. _"¡Jasper! ¿Qué diablos?"_

"_Eres correcto. Mis labios son besables. Pregúntale a tu hermana."_

"_Oh, bruto,"_ dije mientras me estremecía. _"No quiero que mi primer beso sea del chico que ha besado a mi hermana."_

"_Además de tu polla, tus labios también se van a podrir,"_ Jasper dijo mientras bufaba. _"¿todavía tienes esa idea de que el sexo tiene que ser sobre el amor y el romance?"_

_"Sí. Estoy pegado a eso, Jasper,"_ dije mientras me ponía mis gafas_. "Ve hacer algún trabajo y no me molestes."_

_"Admítelo. Tú quieres salir conmigo." Lo_ miré y gruñó. _"follar, no."_

_"Oh, él está muy molesto. Dejo caer la 'f-bomba' y no se sonrojó." _

Agarré mi Nerf de baloncesto y lo tiré a la cabeza de Jasper. Él se rió y bailó fuera de mi oficina. El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes. Tenía algunos textos de Alice, rogándome que conociera e invitara Victoria a tomar algo. Me negué rotundamente. Después de mi mañana con Jasper, necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de tiempo a solas, apagué mi computadora al final del día y me deslicé en mi Volvo. Volví a casa y aparqué en el garaje. Recogí el correo y me dirigí hasta mi apartamento, el cual compartía con Alice. Lo arreglé y puse su correo en el mostrador de la cocina. Me hice un sándwich y me dirigí a mi parte del condominio.

El departamento era enorme. Es toda una planta del edificio en el que vivimos. El centro del condominio era la cocina, sala y comedor-salón. A la derecha estaba el ala de Alice. Yo amablemente le di el dormitorio más grande, que a su vez tenía el armario más grande. Ella es una diseñadora de moda y le encanta la ropa. Su ala de la casa incluye una pequeña sala, baño en suite, gran dormitorio y una pequeña oficina. Su estilo era claramente femenino, pero con un límite. Las maderas oscuras y colores vivos con telas fluidas. A la izquierda estaba mi _"hombre de las cavernas"_. Mientras Alice tiene el dormitorio más grande, yo tengo la oficina más grande. Yo tenía un enorme escritorio con cuatro computadoras. Uno de ellos era el servidor para todos los equipos en el condominio. Ayuda a que soy un geek de tecnología y saber cómo ajustar esto. La habitación era pequeña, pero agradable en su propio derecho. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color de la luz del maíz. Mis muebles eran negros y adornados. La ropa de cama era crema y tenía una influencia asiática. Mi madre decoró mi habitación, ella sabe de mi amor por el anime. Obsesión, la verdad.

_Soy un geek. ¿Qué esperabas?_

Me dejé caer en mi silla y desperté a Boris. Escribí mi contraseña y bajé las escaleras por mi sándwich. Examiné mi cuenta de correo electrónico personal y pagué algunas facturas. Entonces me dirigí a mi única alegría del día. Mis salas de chat. El lugar en el que puedo ser realmente yo. No ser juzgado por mi nombre. Por la cara. Sólo mi perfil. Estaba navegando por un sitio de chat favorito en la música clásica. La música de hoy era horrible. Estábamos hablando de la forma en que todo parecía lo mismo. Un usuario estaba diciendo algunos argumentos interesantes y quería escuchar más. Le envié una solicitud de mensaje privado.

**PianoCompGeek81: Interesantes pensamientos que tienes…**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Gracias. Tú también. Estoy tan frustrada con los músicos de hoy en día teniendo la idea de otra persona y diciendo que es suya ¿Has oído hablar de algo llamado plagio?_

**PianoCompGeek81****: Ah, la alegría de los samples. Todo comenzó con un rapero… ¿Cómo se llama? Él tomó The Queen hook.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Vanilla Ice- Pero no era de The Queen Hook. O al menos eso dijo. Él le agregó algunos beats extras para hacerlo suyo. ¡JA! Bien._

**PianoCompGeek81: Técnicas menores. ¿Cuál es tu tipo de música favorita?**

_ARomanticatHeard86: ¿Ahora o mi VERDADERA música favorita?_

**PianoCompGeek81: Ambos. Comparte las tuyas y yo compartiré las mías ;-)**

_ARomanticatHeard86: Soy parcial con Paramore, Flyeaf, Evanescence, Muse, Mutemath and Linkin Park para música de ahora. Me gustan los estilos alternativos. En cuanto a mi música favorita DE VERDAD, me encanta la música de la época romántica en general. Debussy, Chopin, Liszt, Rachmaninoff, Brahms, Tchakovsky…_

**PianoCompGeek81: Esas bandas son buenas. En realidad me gusta Evanescence. La voz de Amy Lee es muy etérea. Agregaría Sick Puppies, Rise Against, Bon Jovi, Genesis, Disturbed, Beck y Aerosmith a la lista.**

_ARomanticatHeard86: Nada mal, nada mal… ¿Qué __hay__ acerca de la música DE VERDAD?_

**PianoCompGeek81: Todo lo clásico hasta mediados de siglo XX. Especialmente Instrumental. Realmente me gusta Claude Debussy. Rachmaninoff es genial cuando estás en un estado de ánimo cabreado.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Debería estar escuchándolo ahora. Estoy en un estado de ánimo cabreado._

**PianoCompGeek81: Lo siento ¿Quieres hablarlo?**

_ARomanticatHeard86: Si me dices tu nombre real. No puedo contarle mis problemas una persona desconocida en la computadora con el nombre de 'PianoCompGeek81'._

**PianoCompGeek81: Entendible. Mi nombre real es Edward ¿El tuyo?**

_ARomanticatHeard86: Bella. Un gusto en conocerte, Edward. Bueno, cibernéticamente. Jaja_

**PianoCompGeek81: Tambien, Bella. Entonces, ¿Qué te tiene tan enojada?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: una estúpida pelea. Algunas veces mi novio me hace sentir inconforme con nuestra relación. Él está pidiendo más. No estoy lista y él no lo entiende._

**PianoCompGeek81: ¿Más como el matrimonio? ¿O con algo físico?**

_ARomanticatHeard86: Ambas cosas. Pienso que él es muy diferente a mí. No nos veo 'teniendo éxito'. Estoy lista para cortar por lo sano y mudarme. Él no._

**PianoCompGeek81: ¿Diferente cómo? **

_ARomanticatHeart86: Bueno, Fui a la facultad. Universidad de Arizona con un grado en Literatura Ingles. Tengo un trabajo seguro como editora en una pequeña casa editora en el área de Phoenix. Jake, mi, lo que sea, es un mecánico y no es la mejor herramienta en el cobertizo._

**PianoCompGeek81: Ah…intelectualmente, No tienes estimulación...**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Definitivamente, puedes decir eso. Sus respuestas a mis preguntas son gruñidos monosilábicos. Ni siquiera comienza a comprender nuestra conversación. ¡Por Dios! Está a un paso de ser hombre de las cavernas._

**PianoCompGeek81: Lo siento ;-( ¿Qué pasó? La pelea, quiero decir.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Yo quería ir a esta exposición en el Museo de Arte de Phoenix. Jake se niega a ir. Él no quiere ir 'todo vestido'. Cuando no lleva el mono, se viste para arriba. Le exigí que me llevara y que si él realmente valora nuestra relación, él lo haría. Basta decir, que se fue. Ahora mismo, estoy descargando algunos Rachmaninoff y charlando contigo. Basta de hablar de mí. Háblame de ti._

**PianoCompGeek81: Soy bastante aburrido, la verdad. Fui al MIT con un título en Informática Tecnología de la Información. Tengo una maestría de Keller Graduate School de la Northwestern en negocios. Vivo en Chicago y comparto responsabilidades en la gestión de Whitlock Tecnologies con mi mejor amigo, Jasper.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: ¡Santa mierda! ¡Tengo tu programa de seguridad en mi computadora! ¿No gastas todo el día en la computadora?_

**PianoCompGeek81****: ****Ah, Sí. ¿Y probablemente estés un poco asombrada de que esté en la computadora ahora?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Sí, señor_.

**PianoCompGeek81: Puedo ser yo.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Interesante... me gustaría llegar a conocerte, Edward. Pareces_

_Interesante. ¿Cuál es tu dirección de correo electrónico? _

Solté un suspiro y me quedé mirando la pantalla. Esta mujer de Phoenix estaba pidiendo mi dirección de correo electrónico. ¿Debo darle o pretender que perdí la conexión?

_ARomanticatHeart86: Sé que estas allí, Edward. Envíame la maldita dirección de tu correo electrónico. Aquí está la mía…_

Bella envió su dirección.

"Tú puedes hacer esto, Edward. No es como si realmente te vas a enviar por correo electrónico. Sí no hace daño, no hay culpa" me dije mientras escribía mi dirección de correo electrónico. Mi mano se cernía en el botón ENTER antes de chocar con ella, ¿enviar a mi dirección de correo electrónico a mi "nuevo amigo"? ¿Es eso lo que Bella es? ¿Un amigo?

_ARomanticatHeart86: ¿Qué es lo duro? _

**PianoCompGeek81: No. Es muy tarde aquí y mañana tengo que trabajar. Fue lindo hablar contigo, Bella. Espero que lo hagamos pronto.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Tú también, Edward. Espero que tengas un buen día mañana. Xx_

Bella salió de la página y se despidió. Yo hice lo mismo y me pasé las manos por el pelo. Sentí algo en mi vientre, que nunca había sentido antes. No conozco a esta chica. Esta mujer. Sin embargo, estaba experimentando un nivel de atracción. ¿Era por qué me había 'besado' con sus pequeñas xs? ¿Era por qué llevamos una conversación inteligente? Me quité de encima el pensamiento y recordé que ella tiene un 'novio tiempo'. Indisponible. Y vive en PHOENIX.

¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de los aviones, Edward? ¿Esa gran cosa con alas? Ellos vuelan a diferentes partes del mundo. Puedes tomar uno a Phoenix.

_No nos vamos a ir de aquí. Ella podría ser un asesino en serie con un tatuaje de dragón en la frente._

Mi correo me indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrí y era de Bella.

_Para: Edward Cullen_

_De: Bella Dwyer_

_Re: Conversación._

_Querido Edward,_

_Parecías muy dulce en línea. Disfruté muchísimo hablar contigo. Tu conocimiento de la música es bastante impresionante. También estoy impresionada de todo lo que has logrado en una edad relativamente joven. Tengo que admitir, te he Googleado. Cuando se ejecuta una prometedora empresa de alta tecnología, hay información por ahí. Pero, en realidad estaba buscando una foto. Quería poner una cara con el nombre y el hombre brillante que estaba respondiéndome. Por desgracia, no hay fotos de Edward Cullen._

_**Maldición.**_

_Como sea, no estoy seguro de si tu mente funciona como la mía. Si quieres poner una cara al nombre / persona. Por lo tanto, te adjunto una foto reciente. Espero que usted pueda hacer lo mismo para que pueda "verte". Podrías tener 500 libras y ser calvo y no me importa. Yo sólo quiero tener una imagen._

_Sin embargo, si mides 6'2 "y eres caliente, ¡incluso mejor! Es broma ;-)._

_Estoy pensando en estar en línea mañana por la noche si quieres chatear. Y estoy divagando. Duerme bien,_

_**Sr. Cullen.**_

_Tuya en la música,_

_**Bella Dwyer xx**_

**ATTACHMENT: **

_Hice clic en el archivo adjunto y lo descargué. _

La imagen mostraba a una mujer joven, de mi edad, tal vez un poco más joven, sentada en el borde del Gran Cañón. Tenía el pelo largo y caoba que tenía una ligera curvatura. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón. Sus labios eran rosados y carnosos. En la nariz respingona estaban un par de gafas que cubrían los ojos marrones. Su sonrisa era genuina y amable.

Su cuerpo era pequeño y con curvas en todos los lugares correctos. Tenía la piel de alabastro y un ligero tinte rosado en ella.

Mis pantalones crecieron, yo nunca había sentido algo como esto. Me sentía atraído físicamente a esta chica. Esta mujer. Ella era la belleza personificada. Su nombre le sentaba, estoy mirando fijamente la imagen. Con unas pocas pulsaciones de teclas, imprimí la imagen y lo llevé a mi habitación. Donde hice algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Me sacudí a la imagen de Bella. ¿Qué me he perdido durante 30 años?

**~•~**

**N/T: En este fic vamos a tener muchas siglas y encontrar palabras que las dejé en el idioma original, Ingles, porque me pareció que se veía bien así, aparte que la traducción de las palabras no encajan por ser dialecto americano. **

**OLDER: Más viejo**

**YOUNGER: Más joven**

**MIT: Massachusetts Institute of Tecnology.**

**IT: Information Tecnology.**

**PE: Phisical Education (clase de deporte)**

**Twin: Gemelo**

**También hay: Freshman, sophmore, junior y senior, que son niveles que se utilizan en los colegios o universidades. En español vendría a ser principiante, avanzado, intermedio y profesional.**

**Valedictorian: Es el discurso que dan los alumnos con máxima condecoración.**

**Pregunta: ¿Desean que les ponga CADA definición? Por favor, contesten si de verdad la van a leer porque suelen salir muchas, por ejemplo aquí me salieron 50 palabras. Y mi tiempo esta acortado.**

**Actualizaré mertes, jueves y domingos. En caso de que no pueda actualizar, dejaré en el grupo de Facebook (link en el perfil de ff) el aviso.**

**Disfruten mucho este que lo estoy traduciendo con amor.**

**¿Les gustó o no? Dejen sus comentarios aquí o en Facebook.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos, **

**MelLutz (L)**


	2. Bella's life

**A nerd story of love**

**Disclaimer: **None of this is belong to me. This fanfiction is of Tufano79, she lets me translate to Spanish.

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., la historia es de Tufano79. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**٩****(●̮̃•)****۶ ٩****(●̮̃•)****۶ ٩****(●̮̃•)****۶ ****Capítulo beteado por Shades ****٩****(●̮̃•)****۶ ٩****(●̮̃•)****۶ ٩****(●̮̃•)****۶**

•

**Capítulo 2:**

**Bella's life**

_**Forks: Elementary School: tercer grado, 1994**_

Una niña estaba sentada en la biblioteca, absorta en su última novela. Ociosamente mordisqueaba su sándwich y rotaba las páginas. Su rostro pálido creció en una enorme sonrisa cuando los personajes principales se besaron. Un romántico beso con temblor de rodillas. _"Quiero eso,"_ meditó.

"_¿Tú quieres qué, Bella?"_ la Sra. Cope preguntó. La Sra. Cope era la bibliotecaria de la escuela y la confidente de Bella

"_Romance. Príncipe azul. Amor,"_ Bella dijo con destellos en sus ojos. _"¿Usted tiene eso con el Sr. Cope?"_

"_En nuestro aniversario, cariño,"_ la Sra. Cope rió. _"Mejor vete. La hora del almuerzo casi termina"_

"_Gracias por permitirme estar aquí, Sra. Cope,"_ dijo Bella mientras terminaba su almuerzo. Ella arrojó la basura dentro del tacho y se precipitó hacia su salón de clases. Odiaba estar ahí. Sus compañeros de clase la tironeaban y fastidiaban implacablemente porque a ella le gustaba leer. Bella caminó dentro de la clase del Sr. Banner y se sentó en su silla. Lauren Mallory, la _'abeja reina'_ del salón de clases, se paseó por encima del escritorio de Bella. Su largo cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros con suaves ondas. Sus destellantes ojos azules brillaban con malicia.

"_¿Dones estuviste en el almuerzo, Isabella?"_ Lauren preguntó mientras le prestaba atención a su falda color rosa.

"_Biblioteca, Lauren"_ Bella contestó mientras ella tomaba sus cosas para matemáticas. _"Estaba leyendo."_

"_¿Por qué nunca juegas, o te cortas el cabello, o pareces una chica?"_ Lauren rió. cogió un mechón de pelo largo y castaño de Bella. _"Vistes y hueles como un niño"_

"_No,"_ sus ojos chocolates se llenaron de lágrimas.

"_Sí, hueles. Regresa a la librería. No te necesitamos aquí,"_ Lauren se mofó. _"Ocupas espacio. No eres digna de respirar."_

"_Lauren, por favor, toma siento,"_ dijo el Sr. Banner.

"_Por supuesto, Señor Banner," _dijo Lauren dulcemente mientras caminaba de regreso a su silla, chocando con Bella. A lo largo de la lección y del resto del día, la mesa de Bella se cubrió con notas e imágenes que la representaban a ella como un niño. Una vez que la campana sonó, Bella corrió fuera del aula, tropezando. Estaba cerca a la salida cuando Lauren estiró el pie y Bella cayó. Bella sintió el suelo, sosteniéndose con sus manos. Sintió un chasquido enfermizo en su muñeca derecha y gritó. El Sr. Banner corrió y acunó a Bella contra su pecho mientras Bella sostenía su muñeca lesionada. Cuidadosamente, el Sr. Banner recogió a Bella y la llevó a su oficina. Él salió corriendo de su oficina y fue a buscar a la madre de Bella, Reneé, a su salón de clases. La madre de Bella era profesora en el kindergarden de la escuela.

Reneé bajó corriendo y encontró a su hija lesionada sosteniendo la muñeca con su mano, balbuceando incontrolablemente. _"¿Mi Bella, qué sucedió, amor?"_

"_Yo… yo… ca… caí,"_ Bella farfulló. _"¡Oh, mi mano!"_

"_Oh mi bebé,"_ dijo Reneé rápidamente, _"Vamos a llevarte al doctor"_ Reneé recogió sus cosas y condujo a su hija a la sala de emergencia. Empujó y presionó a su hija para que le digiera cómo se había caído. Reneé sabía que su hija era torpe. Un rasgo que heredó de ella, lamentablemente. Aunque, allí había algo más profundo. Después de algunas horas en la sala de emergencia, Bella fue diagnosticada con una fractura en su brazo. Su brazo estaba enyesado con una escayola purpura. Renee condujo a su hija a casa y observó cómo su hija lloriqueaba entre sueños.

La siguiente mañana, Reneé dejó a Bella con su vecina, Sue Clearwater. Reneé fue y habló con el Sr. Banner acerca de Bella. _"¿Qué sucedió ayer?"_ Reneé demandó.

"_Bella tropezó y cayó, Ms. Higginbotham,"_ el Sr. Banner dijo mientras escribía en la agenda diaria.

"_¿Quién la hizo tropezar?_

"_No sé de qué me está hablando"_ el Sr. Banner dijo rápidamente.

"_Eso es una mierda de mentira. Sé que Bella es torpe, pero la fractura es extensa. Ella estaba huyendo de alguien ¿Quién la empujó?"_

"_Creo que Lauren fastidia a Bella. Estaba hablando con ella antes de matemáticas, ayer. Después, encontré estos," _el Sr. Banner dijo señalando las numerosas notas que estaban sobre el escritorio. _"en el escritorio de Bella. Asumo que son de sus compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, Lauren es la cabecilla."_

"_¿Qué ha hecho para frenarlo?"_

"_Esto es el rito de iniciación. Los niños fastidian e intimidan," _dijo el Sr. Banner. Él era el profesor más viejo que no se relacionaba con los chicos. No establecía normas y les permitía mucha actitud _laize-faire__**(1)**_ en disciplina. Renee estrechó los ojos y agradeció a su estrella de la suerte que solo faltaban pocas semanas para terminar el año escolar.

_Nos mudaremos. Algún lugar soleado. Y cálido._

Cuando Renee llegó a casa ese día, buscó como conseguir su certificado de maestra en Arizona.

_**Phoeniz: Cactus Middle School: octavo grado, 1999**_

"_Bellini, te vas a divertir mucho en la fiesta semi-formal del octavo grado,"_ dijo Reneé mientras rizaba el cabello de su hija. _"Estas demasiado hermosa. Algún chico, quizás Tim, te pedirá que bailes y te enamorarás."_

"_Muy poco probable, mamá,"_ dijo Bella rodando sus ojos. _"Tim Napleton no sabe que existo. Solo soy la casual chica que se sienta a su lado en matemáticas, quien le sopla las respuestas cuando él no las sabe."_

"_Isabella Higginbotham, no te estas engañando, ¿verdad?"_ Reneé dijo severamente.

"_No, mamá. Le soplo las respuestas equivocadas,"_ Bella rió. _"Él todavía no sabe por qué falla en matemáticas. __Obviamente, no es lo mejor que él tiene en el cobertizo__"_

"_Obviamente,"_ dijo Reneé terminando de rizar el cabello de su hija y ayudándola a vestirse con el suave vestido azul. Reneé aplicó un ligero maquillaje en la piel de porcelana de su hija y aplaudió cuando estuvo finalizado. _"¡Eres muy preciosa, Isabella Marie!"_ Reneé recogió su cámara y tomo algunas fotos, muchas para el gusto de Bella. Luego condujo a Bella hacia Cactus Middle School. _"Regresaré a recogerte a las nueve. Te amo, bebé."_

"_Te amo, mamá,"_ dijo Bella mientras dejaba la camioneta rápidamente. Guardó el ticket en su bolso y observó la gran secundaria. Odiaba ese lugar. Casi deseaba regresar a Forks. Las burlas que ella recibía en Forks eran más llevaderas. Pero obvio. Allí, eran más crueles. Sin embargo, Bella era fuerte. Se enderezó y atravesó la puerta. Bella le dio el ticket al profesor en la puerta y entró a la fiesta _semi-formal._

Bella ajustó su vestido y echó su castaño cabello sobre sus hombros. La música de N'sync sonaba a través del sistema de audio. _¿Dios, puede ser más cliché? _Ella miró a sus compañeros de clases y sus inmaduros comportamientos. Bella fue y consiguió algo de beber de la mesa de bebidas y se sentó en una mesa solitaria. Se movía al ritmo de la musical artificial, que aparentemente ella estaba disfrutando. Bella estaba sentada cerca de la pista de baile cuando Tim Napleton se le acercó.

Él era el niño por el cual muchas caían desmayadas. Bella no podía soportarlo. Pero no podía negar que era guapo. Él era un chico atractivo. Alto sobre sus 5'8'' y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro. Tenía los ojos color azul hielo y de rasgos maduros para un niño de octavo grado. La sonrisa era amplia y hermosa, dientes de un blanco cegador. Tim se sentó al lado de Bella.

"_Hola, Bella,"_ le dijo en un tono suave. _"¿Te diviertes?"_

Bella lo miró con recelo y asintió. _"¿Tú?"_

_"Tendría un mejor momento si una guapa morena baila conmigo,"_ dijo Tim con una sonrisa. _"¿bailamos? "_

_"Seguro,"_ dijo Bella con escepticismo. Tim se levantó y la llevó a la pista de baile. Una canción lenta era mezclada y Tim puso sus brazos en la cintura de Bella. Bella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Tim. Se balanceaba torpemente con la música. La canción terminó y Bella comenzó a alejarse.

"_¿A dónde vas?"_ preguntó Tim.

_"La canción ha terminado,"_ razonó Bella.

_"Es cierto. ¿Quieres salir al patio a hablar?"_ preguntó Tim.

_"No sé,"_ Bella dijo. Tim la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el patio detrás de la cafetería donde se celebraba el baile. Estaba oscuro y no había nadie más allí. _"No me gusta esto, Tim. Volvamos a entrar". ___

_"No antes de hacer esto",_ dijo Tim mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Inclino su cabeza y Bella entró en pánico. Tim sonrió y gritó, _"¡Ahora!"_ Las chicas que eran abusadoras de Bella salieron y rociaron Bella con silly string**(2)** y crema batida. Tim sacó su propia botella de silly string y comenzó a rociar la cara de Bella. Bella gritó y corrió de vuelta a la cafetería. Cogió su bolso y voló al cuarto de baño. Con dedos temblorosos, Bella llamó a su madre por teléfono celular.

"_¿Hola?"_ Reneé contestó

_"¿Mamá?"_ Bella sollozó. _"¡Ven por mí!" _

_"¡Bellini! ¿Qué pasa?" ___

_"Yo estaba... ¡solo ven por mí!" _Renee colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la escuela secundaria. Ella frenó de golpe y atravesó la escuela. Buscó frenéticamente a un inspector. Encontró la directora, la Sra. Alexander, hablando con uno de los profesores de octavo grado. Reneé asalto a la señora Alexander y exigió hablar con ella. La Sra. Alexander frunció el ceño y preguntó para qué. Reneé le dijo que Bella llamó llorando. La Sra. Alexander llevó a Renee a la oficina y envió a un profesor a buscar Bella.

Reneé y la señora Alexander esperaron unos momentos hasta que el profesor llegó con Bella. La hermosa hija de Reneé estaba cubierta de crema batida y silly string. Su rostro estaba rojo del llanto y las manos las retorcía nerviosamente. La Sra. Alexander exigió saber quién hizo esto a Bella. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza.

_"Bella, le dirás a la señora Alexander quien te hizo esto"_, exigió Reneé. Bella miró a su madre con los ojos tristes, pero pidió un poco de papel. Enumeró todas las personas que estaban en el patio e hicieron el asalto. La Sra. Alexander preguntó qué había pasado y Bella contaba la sórdida historia. La Sra. Alexander se erizo, apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Reneé estaba llorando junto a Bella. _"Me llevare mi hija a mi casa y no volverá hasta que lo haya solucionado con esos alumno ¿Ha quedado claro? "_

_"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Sra. Higginbotham,"_ dijo la señora Alexander en voz baja. _"Me pondré en contacto con usted el lunes". _

Reneé llevo a Bella a casa y le preparó un baño. Bella empapada en la bañera, no sentía nada. Después, Bella se vistió y se fue a dormir. Se pasó todo el fin de semana en la cama. Sólo se levantó para ir al baño y comer. Reneé tuvo el lunes libre y se quedó con Bella. Sobre las diez de la mañana, la señora Alexander llamó. La señora Alexander dijo que todos los estudiantes que Bella había implicado admitieron haberla hecho emboscado. Su castigo fue de diez días de suspensión fuera la escuela y que deberían escribir una carta de disculpa a Bella.

Cuando Reneé le dijo a Bella el castigo, Bella se encogió de hombros. Ella dijo que no iba a cambiar nada. Todavía se burlarían de ella. Aun seguían burlándose de ella. Reneé lo sentía por su hija. Quería inscribirla en una escuela privada, pero su salario no le permitía ese lujo. Ella no iba a implicar al padre biológico de Bella en esto. Bella vio la angustia de su madre y le dijo que iba a superar la secundaria y que llegaría a la universidad. También le dijo que iba hacer un nombre por sí misma. Renee abrazó a su hija y le dijo que la amaba.  
**  
**_**Phoenix: McCain High School: Senior año, 2003**_

_"Mi bebé se va a graduar,"_ dijo Reneé mientras ajusta la capa y la toga de Bella. _"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti." __  
_  
_"Estoy orgullosa de ti, mamá",_ dijo Bella mientras tocaba el anillo de compromiso de su madre. _"Y... es como que has atrapado a un jugador de béisbol"__"._

_"Lo sé,"_ dijo Reneé mientras miraba a la bengala**(3)** en su mano izquierda. _"Esto es tan grande"_

_"Cuando tengas un millón de dólares, puedes darle un gran anillo de compromiso a tu novia," _se rió Bella. Phil, el novio de Renee, se deslizó detrás de ella y la besó en el cuello. _"Lo hiciste bien, Phil."__  
__  
"Eso espero. Me ayudaste, Bells,"_ se rió entre dientes Phil. Phil era la breve parada para el Arizona Diamondbacks. Era joven. Unos siete años mayor que Bella. Sin embargo, sus ojos sólo eran de Reneé. Fue amor a primera vista. O al menos eso dijo. _"¿Estás lista para graduarte?"_

_"Sí, señor",_ dijo Bella mientras sonreía. _"Estoy tan feliz de haber finalizado la escuela secundaria." _

_"No fue tan malo",_ dijo Renee.

_"Mejor que la media secundaria,"_ dijo Bella con los ojos en blanco. Ellos subieron al Escala de de Phil. Finalmente, el enorme vehículo se detuvo en la Escuela McCain. Bella se bajó y fue a registrarse. Abrazó a su mejor amiga, Angela Weber mientras caminaba junto a ella. Vivirían juntas en la Universidad de Arizona en el otoño. Angela iba a la escuela para ser una farmacéutica. Bella para obtener su licenciatura en Literatura Inglesa. Amaba a sus novelas románticas. Sin embargo, se centró en los clásicos de Bronte, Austen y Shakespeare.

Bella se sentó en su lugar con los graduados. Tim Napleton se acercó a ella. Había crecido y madurado desde octavo grado. Se sentó al lado de Bella. Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca. _"Bella, Quería disculparme por lo que te hice en el baile hace cuatro años ",_ dijo.

_"Tim, ya lo hiciste, ¿Recuerdas la carta?" ___

_"Yo sólo escribí porque me vi obligado. No se me permitió regresar a la escuela hasta que lo hice"_, Tim se encogió de hombros_. "Hemos sido horrible para ti y lo siento mucho."_

Bella, que nunca guardó rencor, aceptó su disculpa. _"Acepto tus disculpas pero ¿puedes responder a una pregunta para mí?" _

_"Dispara",_ Tim respondió.

_"¿Por qué?"___

_"No sé, Bella. Era sobre todo porque eras tan diferente de nosotros. Tan inteligente. Tienes ese aire sobre ti que es casi superior. No es una mala cosa, pero fue una experiencia desagradable cuando estás en la escuela secundaria. Hay una cosa que tú debes saber. No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que pensaba eras muy linda. Todavía lo eres,"_ Tim dijo con una sonrisa tímida_." Si alguna vez quieres salir, ¿me llamas?"_ Tim le entregó un trozo de papel con su número de teléfono celular.

_"Gracias,"_ dijo Bella mientras ella se ruborizaba. Tim se levantó y besó a Bella en la mejilla. Él caminó de nuevo a su lugar y Bella puso la mano en la mejilla.

_"No voy a llamar a Tim Napleton. Es un idiota."_ Bella tiró el número de teléfono celular y se sentó en su lugar, durante la ceremonia. Ella recibió su diploma, sonriendo mientras lo sostenía. En el otoño, se inscribiría en la Universidad de Arizona y se embarcaría en un nuevo viaje. Que no podía esperar: Tucson.

_**University of Arizona: Año Segundo Año, 2005**_

_"¡Maldita sea! Arranca pedazo de mierda,"_ Bella gruñó mientras trataba de conseguir que su auto arrancara,_ "¡Vamos, muévete!" _

Un fuerte golpe atravesó el coche y Bella miró por la ventana. Un hombre alto estaba de pie fuera del coche. Estaba fácilmente rosando los 6'6", con la piel bronceada. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, recogido en una coleta alrededor de su cuello. Bella bajó la ventanilla. _"¿Puedo ayudarle?"_  
_  
__"Estaba a punto de preguntarte eso", _dijo con una sonrisa. Su voz era profunda y resonante. _"Soy Jacob Black. Soy un mecánico. Parece que estas teniendo problemas "._

_"Se podría decir,"_ dijo Bella con nerviosismo. _"¿No te importa?"_

_"No, en absoluto. Sólo sí cenas conmigo,"_ dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

_"¿Cenar?"___

_"Sí, la cena. Va a ser divertido",_ Jacob respondió, "Levanta el capó". Bella lo hizo y Jacob recogió las mangas de su camiseta. Miró el coche y chasqueó la lengua en voz baja. _"El radiador se ha agrietado. Puedo llamar a mi amigo, Paul, y remolcarlo a mi tienda. ¿Tienes un teléfono celular?" _Bella metió la mano en su bolso y le entregó su teléfono celular a Jacob. Marcó unos números y lo acercó a su oreja. _"¿Paul? Es Jake. Te necesito para remolcar un coche para mí",_ dijo Jake en voz alta. Recitó la dirección y Jake le devolvió el teléfono a Bella. _"Él va a estar aquí en diez minutos." ___

_"Gracias," _dijo Bella. _"¿Eres de Tucson?"___

_ "Nacido y criado",_ dijo Jake mientras sentaba en la plataforma trasera del vehículo. _"¿Y tú?" ___

_"Nací en el estado de Washington, pero me mudé a la zona de Phoenix, cuando estaba en cuarto grado. He estado en Arizona desde siempre "_, dijo Bella en voz baja.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo en Tucson?" ___

_"Soy un estudiante de la Universidad de Arizona. Hacia algunas diligencias cuando mi coche decidió joderme ",_ explicó Bella.

_"¿Cuál es tu especialidad?"_ Jake preguntó mientras se acercaba más a Bella.

_"Literatura Inglesa, con énfasis en la literatura británica y los románticos. Soy una música de menor importancia"_ Dijo Bella.

_"¿Qué tocas?"_

_"Yo canto. Me veo obligada a tomar clases de piano, pero no soy buena",_ dijo Bella, con las mejillas tornadas rosa. _"¿Y tú? Eres un mecánico. ¿Qué más puedes hacer?" ___

_"Yo vivo con mi papá. Él era un policía y resultó herido en el cumplimiento del deber. Estaba paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Yo soy co-propietario de la Black-Uley Automotive con un amigo mío, Sam Uley. Tengo 22 años y soy soltero. Me encantaría llegar a conocerte mejor ",_ dijo Jake sugestivamente.

_"Arregla mi coche y luego nos vamos a cenar. Vamos a avanzar a partir de ahí,"_ se rió Bella. Un camión grande arremetió en el estacionamiento donde Bella y Jake estaban sentados. Paul saltó y comenzó de manera experta a cargar el coche en el enganche. Jake llevó a Bella a la tienda en su pequeño Volkswagen Rabbit. Parloteando acerca de cómo reconstruir el motor desde cero. Su único problema fue la búsqueda de un cilindro maestro. _O lo que sea que eso era_. Sam, su compañero, inspeccionó el coche y dijo que el radiador estaba roto y tenía que pedir uno nuevo. Bella gimió. Ese era el dinero que no tenía. No quería llamar a su madre por dinero en efectivo, pero era inevitable. Phil, el marido de su mamá, cogió el teléfono y dijo que la transferencia de los fondos necesarios a su cuenta de cheques.

Jake llevo a Bella a cenar después y le ofreció ir a un buen establecimiento. Jake se detuvo en Applebees y dio a Bella un guiño. _Applebees... lindo_. Hablaron y disfrutaron de una comida abundante. Jake llevó a Bella a su casa después de la cena y se inclinó para darle un beso. Bella retrocedió.

_"¿Qué pasa?"___

_"Jake, no te conozco. Prefiero esperar antes de que... saltar a algo,"_ dijo Bella nerviosamente.

_"¿Un pequeño beso?" ___

_"No, no esta noche,"_ dijo Bella con firmeza. _"¿Tal vez la próxima cita?"_

El rostro de Jake cayó y envolvió a Bella en un abrazo. _"Eso espero, Bells,"_ dijo mientras besaba su frente. _"Ya guardé tu número en mi teléfono. Llámame cuando quieras, preciosa."_

Ella se sonrojó y se dirigió a su apartamento con Angela y Ben. Estaban envueltos en un apasionado abrazo en el sofá. Bella los pasó y corrió a su habitación. Se duchó y se quedó dormida. Bella sorprendentemente soñó con el simple mecánico que la rescató de cierta condena. O más bien de sudar profusamente mientras esperaba otra grúa e iba a otro mecánico.

El coche de Bella fue arreglado y ella había tenido varias citas más con Jake. Bella nunca dejó que él la besara. El octavo grado estaba en sus pensamientos, arraigado en su mente lo que sucedió .Bella podría decir que Jake estaba frustrado. Un día, Bella iba a salir con Jake y él nunca apareció. Bella se puso de pie. Gritó, pero se encogió de hombros. Bella se sentía atraída por Jake, pero pensar en la idea de tener algo con él. La idea de un novio. No es el mismo chico. _Olvídate de ese muchacho, Bella._

Y así lo hizo.

_**Phoenix: Publicación de Twilight, 2010**_

_"Bella, vas a estar trabajando con una principiante, joven y prometedora autora, "_ Jane Peterson, jefe de Bella le dijo. _" Su nombre es Rosalie King. Su alias es Rosalie Hale. Ella usa el apellido de soltera en__sus libros. Ella viene a nosotros del penguin__**(4)**__ "._

"_Ah, bueno",_ dijo Bella. _"¿Qué es lo que escribió? "_

"_Ficción romántica supernatural. Vampiros, hadas, hombres lobo y brujas ",_ dijo Jane. _"Ella es__  
__muy buena. Te gustará "._

"_Suena interesante," _dijo Bella. _"¿Cuando la conoceré?"_

_"Hoy. Vas a almorzar con ella a la una",_ dijo Jane, y me entregó una hoja de papel con  
la información necesaria para la reunión. Bella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su escritorio. Ella vestía una satinada blusa crema y falda lápiz negro, agradeció a Dios de que ese día llevara algo adecuado. Bella tomó su más reciente asignación y se puso sus gafas de lectura. Con el bolígrafo rojo en mano, Bella hizo correcciones y sugerencias para el autor hasta las 12:30. Bella se metió en su coche, un regalo de su padrastro por su graduación de la universidad. Era un Audi plata elegante con llantas adornadas que Phil insistió que Bella debería llevar. Condujo hasta el restaurante, una parrilla americana elegante y le dio su nombre a la anfitriona. Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió lascivamente. El anfitrión llevó a Bella a un apartado donde una hermosa mujer rubia estaba sentada. Escribiendo furiosamente en su iPhone.

Bella de pie, esperó a que terminara su texto. _"Hola. Soy Bella Dwyer."_ Bella había tomado el apellido de Phil cuando Renee lo hizo. Odiaba Higginbotham tanto como su madre. _"Yo trabajo para la publicación de Twilight"._

"_Rosalie Hale, pero todo el mundo me llama Rose, " _dijo con una sonrisa. Rose era preciosa. Su cabello era largo y rubio. Parecía a la seda del maíz. Tenía los ojos brillantes y azules. La piel de Rose parecía que había sido besada por el sol luminiscente. _"Estoy deseando trabajar contigo, Bella. Eres la razón por la que fui con Twilight"._

"_¿Por qué? "_

_"Eres una editora poderosa. Tengo un amigo que te recomendó,_ " dijo Rose. _"Tim Napleton. Explicó que eras mejor escritora de su escuela secundaria y muy inteligente"._

Para sorpresa de Bella. Tim había mantenido una amistad con Bella. Incluso salieron unas cuantas veces, pero no había chispa. Bella nunca se dio cuenta de que Tim pensaba muy bien de ella. _"Wow, no lo sabía. ¿Cómo conociste a Tim? "_

"_Trabaja para mi esposo. Él es un contratista de King Construction",_ dijo Rose. _"Muy bueno con su manos"_. Rose arqueó una ceja y sonrió seductoramente. _"Y la lengua."_

Bella escupió su agua y miró a Rose. _"¿Te acostaste con Tim?"_

_"Por supuesto",_ dijo Rose sin vergüenza. _"Mi marido y yo estamos constantemente en citas. No hay amor. Es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Necesitaba una esposa trofeo y necesitaba dinero. Nos benefició a los dos."_

_"Wow ",_ musitó Bella. _"No podría imaginar estar con alguien sin estar enamorada. Aunque nunca lo he estado"._

_"¿Nunca has estado enamorada?"_

_"No, yo soy muy romántica y pasada de moda ",_ dijo Bella con un encogimiento de hombros._ "Nunca he tenido un novio. He tenido citas pero no novios"._

_"Tim fue una de las citas, ¿no?"_

_"Sí. Sin embargo, se me hace difícil confiar en él ",_ se rió Bella. _"¿Te dijo lo que me hizo en el octavo grado?"_

"_Sí, lo hizo. Él fue castigado por eso. Mi flogger tiene experiencia con el castigo"_ dijo Rose. _"¿Pero nunca lo besaste?"_

"_Nos dimos un beso. Pero, todas esas emociones de octavo grado vinieron regresaron y decidimos que sería mejor ser amigos ",_ dijo Bella. _"Fue mi primer beso, sin embargo."_

_"Oh, cariño, tenemos que encontrar un novio,"_ Rose se rió. _"Hmmm , ¿Alguien que conozco está soltero?"_

"_Rose, deberíamos estar hablando de tu libro,"_ dijo Bella.

"_El libro que espere. Conseguirte un novio y algo de amor es más importante",_ dijo Rose. Bella  
puso los ojos en blanco y Rose parloteó acerca de los hombres que conocía. Todos ellos eran de la empresa constructora de su marido. Bella no quería un hombre de 'trabajo'. Ella quería un hombre que fuera inteligente. Que fuera romántico. Que fuera guapo. Su propio príncipe azul.

Antes de abandonar el restaurante, Rose dejo en manos de Bella su más reciente libro. Bella sonrió y le dijo que lo tendría editado para la siguiente semana. Rose y Bella intercambiaron números telefónicos y cada quien se dirigió hacia distintos caminos. Bella estaba casi en su coche cuando se encontró con una pared de los músculos.

_"¡Oomph! "_ dijo mientras se tropezó. Ella levantó la vista y vio a Jake. _"Hola."_

_"¿Bella?"_ dijo Jake, desconcertado. _"¡Wow! ¡Te ves muy bien!"_

_"Tú también,"_ dijo Bella. _"Te cortaste el pelo. Me gusta."_

_"Gracias,"_ dijo Jake mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo rapado.

_"De todos modos, me tengo que ir"_, dijo Bella mientras se alejaba de Jake. _"Tengo que volver al trabajo."_

_"¡Bella! Espera,"_ dijo Jake mientras trotaba hacia ella. _"Lo siento."_

_"¿Lo siento por qué?"_ Preguntó Bella.

_"Por ser un culo. Debería haber sido más comprensivo y no empujarte. También debí haberte llamado",_ dijo Jake.

_"Está bien, Jacob."_

"_No, no lo está. Eres una mujer hermosa y actué terriblemente ¿Podrás perdonarme?"_

_"Por supuesto, Jacob. Pero realmente me tengo que ir", _dijo Bella con impaciencia.

_"¿Puedo tener tu número?"_

_"No ha cambiado desde que vivía en Tucson,"_ Bella respondió cuando se volvió sobre sus talones. Bella se deslizó en su coche y se alejó de la acera. Bella le dijo a Jane sobre su encuentro con Rose. También dijo que tenía el último libro de Rose. Jane le informó a Bella sobre el formato de los otros libros y comenzó el libro de Rose de inmediato. _"Queremos publicar de inmediato"_. Bella asintió y empacó sus cosas para ir a su apartamento. Consiguió algo de comida china de regreso a su casa y se dispuso a leer el libro de Rose, _Eternal love_.

Bella estaba a medio camino a través del primer capítulo, cuando su teléfono sonó. Era un número que ella no reconocía, pero ella respondió. La ronca voz de Jacob resonó a través de los altavoces. Le rogó a Bella salir con él. Pedía una segunda oportunidad. Contra su mejor  
juicio, Bella estuvo de acuerdo e hicieron planes para el viernes.

El viernes llegó rápidamente y Bella se reunió con Jacob en el mismo restaurante que conoció a Rose. Jacob vestía un par de jeans y una camisa negra de botones. Parecía incómodo, tirando del cuello. Ellos se sentaron y conversaron de lo que habían estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años. Jacob había dejado Tucson después de que su padre murió. No podía estar allí. Abrió su propio taller y le estaba yendo bien. Bella le dijo a Jacob sobre su trabajo como editor y su posición en la publicación de Twilight. Cuando pagó la cuenta, Jacob dirigió a Bella hacia su coche. La besó en la mejilla y se alejó. Bella agarró su mano y se puso de puntillas. Jacob se inclinó y besó sus labios. Su boca caliente se moldeaba a la de ella y su lengua trazó el labio inferior. Bella se apartó y se ruborizó.

Bella se volvió y se dirigió a su coche. Se despidió de un asombrado Jacob en la calle y se dirigió a casa _¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?_

**Phoenix: Publicación de Twilight, Presente.**

**BPOV**

_"¡Jacob, quiero ir a esta exposición Monet! ¿Puedes llevarme?"_

_"Bella, es una estupidez. Odio todo esas cosas artísticas,"_ Jacob se quejó desde mi sofá. _"Quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo ¿No puedes hacer eso?"_

_"Jake, no estoy lista para eso. Ya te lo he dicho que por más de un año ",_ le dije en voz baja. _"Yo no quiero apresurarme en __**eso**__"._

_"Bella, hemos estado saliendo desde hace un año. Confía en mí. No estas corriendo ",_ dijo Jacob. _"No me gusta ir a esas cosas de arte. Es estúpido y eso es todo. Y el sexo no es una estupidez Voy a ir a tomar una cerveza. Hablamos mañana."_ Él salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta.

_"Culo",_ me quejé. "Realmente debería cortar por lo sano. Nosotros no tenemos nada en común." cogí mi teléfono y marqué a Rosalie. Ella sabría qué hacer.

_"Hey, Bells, "_ dijo Rose. _"¿Qué pasa?"_

"¿Debería cortar con Jake?" Le pregunté.

_"Ya sabes mi opinión del perro,"_ Rose dijo con frialdad. _"Así que, sí. Termina con el culo grasiento. ¿Qué hizo hacer esta vez?"_

_"Quiero ir a la exposición Monet y le pedí a Jake que me llevara ",_ le expliqué. _" Sin embargo, dijo que odiaba las cosas artísticas. Entonces él me preguntó por qué no iba a dormir con él "._

"_Bella, termínalo. Sabes que puedes tener algo mejor que Jacob Black. Tim ha estado preguntando por ti. Él está apabullado seriamente por ti,"_ dijo Rose.

_"No estoy interesada. Tim es un amigo. Y sólo un amigo. No puedo confiar en él de esa manera, "_ suspiré. _"Bueno, voy a cortar con Jake. De todos modos, voy a esperar en línea."_

"_Eres una Nerd, Bella ¿A dónde va esta noche? __¿A el 'I Love Justin Bieber' foro?"_ Rose se burló.

_"Cállate, Hale," _me reí. _"No me gusta Justin Bieber. Pero yo voy a un foro de música. Así que, voy a hablar mañana con él"._

_"Está bien. Encuentra a algún inteligente, atractivo geek y cybernetico. Sexo virtual es mejor que no tener sexo"_ Rose soltó un bufido.

"_Me despido, Rose."_

"Adiós Rosalie, " ella soltó una carcajada mientras colgaba el teléfono. Caminé hacia la computadora y me registré en un sitio de música. Charlé con los demás miembros, pero tenía una petición de mensaje privado de PianoCompGeek81. Acepté y mantuvimos una conversación sobre música. Mencionó que escuchaba Rachmaninoff cuando estaba cabreado. Hice un comentario sobre la forma en que debería estar escuchándolo ahora. Me preguntó qué pasaba y le dije que yo sólo respondería si me decía su verdadero nombre. Él respondió con Edward. _Pasado de moda. Me gusta._

Entonces le hablé de mis problemas con Jacob y su incapacidad para ser un adulto maduro. Edward dijo que no estaba intelectualmente estimulada. Estaba siendo estimulada por Edward. Eso era seguro. Era dulce, cariñoso y muy bien hablado. Cuando me enteré de que él era uno de los propietarios de Whitlock Technologies, casi me caigo de la silla. Él realmente era un genio. Utilizamos su programa de seguridad para proteger nuestros equipos de trabajo. Entonces le pregunté por qué estaba en línea. Trabaja en computadoras todo el día. ¿No debería ser relajante y hacer cosas de hombres? Él respondió que podía ser él mismo en  
línea. Entonces decidí ser valiente. Dije que quería conocerlo y le pedí su correo electrónico. Dudó. Esperé durante unos momentos antes de intentar volver a preguntar. Le envié la mía para que supiera que yo no era un psicópata. Él respondió y le di una mierda. Sin embargo, dijo que era tarde y que tenía que trabajar por la mañana. Miré la hora y eran después de las diez aquí. Era más de medianoche en Chicago. Lo despedí y se desconectado.

Hice una búsqueda en Google de Edward y descubrí que se llamaba Edward Cullen. Busqué una foto de él y no pude encontrar una. Antes de apagar el ordenador, le envié un correo a Edward, reiterando lo mucho que disfruté de hablar con él. También le adjunté una foto mía reciente del viaje al Gran Cañón que tomé con Rose. Sonreí y salté a mi ducha. Después de que termine mi ducha, me acosté, sacando un libro. No podía concentrarme en él, sin embargo. Seguía imaginando cómo Edward se vería. No me importaba. Tenía curiosidad. Me metí en un profundo sueño y soñaba con un hombre alto, guapo, con ojos únicos. Los ojos que ardían a través de mi propio ser. Si Edward era tan atractivo como en mi sueño, estaba perdida.

**xx ANSOL xx**

Me encontré con Rose para comer al día siguiente y le hablé de mi charla con Edward. Ella se sintió intrigada. Me preguntó por él y le dije lo que me dijo. Rose dijo que sonaba dulce y muy  
inocente. Yo repliqué que sonaba romántico y caballeroso. Cuando nos fuimos, Rose me dio su última edición de su novela más reciente. Fue la secuela de _Eternal Love_, que pasó un año en la New York Times en lista de _Best Seller_. Fue llamado Forever Yours, _Always Mine_. Estaba caliente. Estaba encendida mientras leía.

Me acomodé en mi escritorio y revisé mi correo electrónico. Tenía una respuesta de Edward. Sonreí y abrí su correo electrónico.

_**A: Bella Dwyer**__**  
**__**De: Edward Cullen**__**  
**__**Re : Picture**_

___Querida Bella,__  
__Me sorprendió gratamente cuando me llegó tu correo electrónico la noche anterior. También me gustó mucho nuestra conversación. Eres extremadamente inteligente y dulce. Me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en mi cara recordando nuestra discusión. Espero que las cosas vayan bien con tu situación anoche con tu 'a veces novio'. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, envíame un correo electrónico. También puedes llamarme. Aquí está mi número de teléfono: 773-555-918. Espero que lo uses. Me gustaría poner una voz a tu cara y también a la ingeniosa mecanógrafa._

_Hablando de caras, me quedé impresionado por la imagen. También eres una increíblemente hermosa mujer. Nunca he visto una criatura tan hermosa en toda mi vida. Sí Jacob no lo ve, entonces es un idiota. De todos modos, yo no quiero que te sientas incómoda. Quería compartir mi opinión._

_He adjuntado una foto. Puedes agradecer a mi hermana melliza por la imagen. No me gusta que me tomen fotos. Nunca lo he hecho. Espero oír de ti pronto y que las cosas funcionen para ti en lo que respecta al "problema" que daban ganas de escuchar a Rachmaninov.__  
_

_**Tuyo en la música, (eso me gusta). **_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**ANEXO:**_

Me mordí el labio e hice clic en la fotografía de Edward. Se cargó y me sorprendí del hombre magnífico de mi pantalla. Era alto y delgado. Su cabello era del color más singular de bronce y cobre. Su mandíbula era fuerte y angular y tenía altos pómulos. En su rostro había una sonrisa torcida. Tiene los dientes blancos y rectos. Su nariz es larga y encima de ella había un par de gafas rectangulares que cubrían los ojos más singulares. Los ojos de mi sueño. Los ojos de topacio que ardían. Mi mandíbula cayó ante su belleza e imprimí su foto. La retiré de mi impresora y miré la foto, mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho.

_"¿Bella?"_ Preguntó Jane.

_"Yo no fui",_ le dije mientras saltaba.

"¿Tu no fuiste?"

"_Lo siento", _me reí con nerviosismo. _"Tengo la más reciente edición del libro de Rose. Voy a trabajar en él esta noche. Tengo la esperanza de que se lea el lunes"._

"_Excelente, Bella. Hablando de Rose, vamos a empezar a tirar juntos una gira de promoción. Vamos a establecer algunas firmas de libros aquí en Phoenix, pero una va a ser uno en_ _Chicago, que será enorme. Va a ser en tres meses. El trabajo preliminar se ha hecho, pero ¿puedes finalizar algunos de los detalles? "_

Jane me entregó un archivo y lo ojeé. _"Claro, Jane. Sé que algunas revistas piden algunos artículos sobre Rose, tal vez podamos programar una sesión de fotos para los artículos. Estoy escribiendo le Glamour. Rose dijo algo de una fotógrafa que trabaja en Chicago que__  
__realmente le gusta. Su nombre es Victoria"._

_"Añade a la lista de cosas que hay que hacer. Una sugerencia, Bella,"_ dijo Jane con una sonrisa._ "Haz que suceda y obtendrás una gran ventaja."_

"_Gracias ",_ le contesté y puse el archivo en mi cartera. Mi teléfono sonó y Jane se excusó. Lo atendí_. "Bella Dwyer, Twilight Publishing. "_

_"¿Bella?" _Preguntó Jake.

"_¿Qué quieres, Jake? "_ Le pregunté secamente._ "Estoy trabajando"._

"_Um... ¿podemos hablar? "_

_"¿Ahora?"_

"_Sí, ahora."_

"_Como he dicho Jake, estoy trabajando. Ahora no es el momento ideal. Si llamas para disculparte, guardarlo. Si estas llamando a romper conmigo, te lo adelanto. Hemos terminado",_ le dije, mi cara se tornó más roja. _"Yo no puedo manejar la presión constante para que tengamos sexo. Nunca me has dicho que me amas y yo no puedo estar con alguien que no me ama. Por lo tanto, pierde mi número y me olvidaré que algo ha existido entre nosotros". _Colgué el teléfono, sin esperar una respuesta. Tomé mi celular y elimine a Jake de mi lista de contactos. Luego le envié a Rose un texto con tres palabras. _'No tengo pareja'. _Rose respondió con una enorme cara sonriente y una promesa de emborracharnos.

Terminé mi día y me fui a casa. Mordisqueé algunas sobras de lo que hice ayer y fui a  
mi ordenador. Me registré en mi correo electrónico y recibí una solicitud de chat de Edward. Sonreí ampliamente y acepté ansiosamente

**PianoCompGeek81: Hola, Bella! Espero que hayas tenido un buen día hoy. ¿Mejor que ayer?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: En cierto modo, estoy mejor. En otros, malísimo_.

**PianoCompGeek81: Bien, explica, hermosa...**

_ARomanticatHeart86 : Bueno, mi jefe me dijo que me voy a poner a cargo de uno de mis autores buscando giras . Esto significa que la organización de encuentros y recibimientos, firmas de libros y entrevistas. También sugerí que usemos el tiempo para establecer una reunión con un fotógrafo en Chicago para varios artículos que se están escribiendo sobre ella. Estoy escribiendo una para Glamour._

**PianoCompGeek81: ¿Vas a venir con el autor? ¿En la gira?**

_RomanticatHeart86: Posiblemente. Nunca he estado fuera de Arizona o del estado de Washington. Sería divertido._

**PianoCompGeek81: Ahora, ¿Qué era lo malo?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Rompí con Jacob. En realidad, eso no es malo. Esas son buenas noticias también. LOL _

**PianoCompGeek81: Me alegro por ti que estés satisfecha en tu decisión. ¿Cómo****  
****lo tomó Jacob?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: No lo sé. No me importa. Está fuera de mi vida. Tiempo para mí ¡para avanzar!_

**PianoCompGeek81: Estás sorprendentemente alegre para alguien que dejó su "a veces" novio.**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Hay hombres mejores para mí. Era tiempo de que me diera cuenta que no era para establecerme, ¿sabes?_

**PianoCompGeek81: En realidad, no lo sé. Nunca he tenido una novia...**

Me quedé boquiabierta a la computadora, mi mandíbula raspando el suelo. Ese hombre hermoso que me había enviado su foto_ NUNCA_ había tenido una novia. ¿Qué carajo? Me refiero a ¿realmente? Es guapísimo. Inteligente. Dulce. Entrecerré los ojos y escribí mi respuesta.

_ARomanticatHeart86: ¿Hablas en serio? Eres magnífico, Edward. Nunca he visto a un hombre tan guapo como tú._

**PianoCompGeek81: Lo digo en serio.**

Dejé escapar un suspiro y cogí mi teléfono celular. Ya había programado el número de Edward en la mío cuando rompí con Jacob. Marqué el número y dejé que sonara.

"_¿Hola?"_ —preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

_"¿Edward? Es Bella",_ dije. No puedo creer que lo llamé. _¿Qué coño estás pensando, Bella?_

_"Um, hola,"_ dijo nervioso_. "Nunca esperé que me llamaras. Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho."_

_"Yo también"_, le sonreí. _"Así que no has tenido novias... "_

_"No andas por las ramas, ¿verdad?"_ Edward se rió.

"_Nope. Escúpelo, Cullen."_

_"Soy terriblemente tímido, Bella. Por eso me siento más cómodo en línea. Puedo pensar mis respuestas antes de escribirlas. Me pongo muy nervioso cuando habló y me sonrojó ferozmente",_ Edward explicó.

"_Suenas bien, ahora, " _dije.

"_Lo sé. Es raro",_ se rió entre dientes. _"Pero estoy tan rojo como un tomate."_

_"Yo también. Tengo la enfermedad del sonrojo,"_ dije.

"_Pero funciona para una mujer hermosa. No eres un hombre hecho y derecho"_, dijo Edward.

"_¿Crees que soy hermosa? "_

_"Sí, lo creo,"_ susurró Edward. _"Eres la primera mujer con la que me he sentido atraído en mis 31 años en el planeta. Siento que puedo confiar en ti. Y no confío fácilmente"._

"_¡Ha! Yo tampoco",_ le dije. _"Eso fue parte del problema con Jacob y cuando estaba en octavo grado, el chico que todas las chicas querían, me invitó a bailar. Luego me llevó al patio de la escuela donde yo pensaba que iba a besarme. En su lugar, él y sus amigos me emboscaron con silly string y crema batida. Experimenté mi primer beso a la edad de 23. Irónicamente, fue del mismo chico que me lanzó silly string. En realidad nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos"._

_"En verdad, ¿besaste a tu abusador? Debes tener un corazón muy bueno, "_ dijo Edward. _"Yo__  
__nunca podría perdonar a cualquiera que me hiciera eso." _Su voz sonó llena de tristeza.

"_¿fuiste fastidiado? "_

"_Terriblemente. No sólo por los niños en la escuela, sino por mi propio hermano y mi padre," _gruñó Edward. _"Yo tengo tres personas en las que confío. Mi madre, mi hermana melliza y mi socio de negocios, Jasper. "_

"_Con suerte, me puedes agregar a esa lista "_, le dije en voz baja.

_"Ya estás "_, dijo Edward. _"Hemos tenido dos conversaciones en línea, correos electrónicos compartidos y tenemos una conversación telefónica y me siento muy cercano a ti. "_

_"Es una lástima que esté en Phoenix,"_ me reí.

_"Maldita sea",_ se rió Edward. _"¿Pero vienes, con suerte, a Chicago con tu autor?"_

"_Si tengo la oportunidad de conocerte, sin duda voy a arreglar eso",_ le dije.

"_Me alegro ",_ dijo Edward. La sonrisa en su voz era evidente_. "Entonces, dime más acerca de Bella Dwyer. Quiero saberlo todo". _

_"Soy muy aburrida, Edward. Vivo sola en Phoenix. Trabajo para Twilight Publishing como una__  
__editora. Mi cliente principal es un autor llamado Rosalie Hale. Ella escribió Eternal Love y está trabajando en su secuela, Forever Yours, Always Mine. Los libros son muy románticos y muy eróticos. Sin embargo, los protagonistas son vampiros. Bueno, el personaje masculino es un vampiro y el sexo femenino es un ser humano. Léelo. Es muy bueno. "_

_"Voy a añadirlo a mi Nook__**(5)**__,"_ dijo Edward. _"¿Has escrito algo?"_

"_Algunos de los artículos. Independientes. Ahora estoy trabajando en un artículo, como he dicho antes, para Glamour sobre Rosalie. Ella es una mujer increíble. Tengo la suerte de llamarme su amiga. Probablemente mi mejor amiga "_, le dije. _"¿Qué hay de ti? Dime acerca de Edward Cullen."_

_"Soy bastante aburrido, Bella,"_ dijo Edward. _"Vivo con mi hermana en Chicago. Soy un nerd de la computadora. Las construyo. Las arreglo. Escribo códigos. Las computadoras inundan mi vida. Es la triste realidad. También disfruto de la música inmensamente. Soy un pianista de formación clásica. También puedo tocar el oboe y el fagot. Yo mismo me instruí con esos instrumentos. También la guitarra y la mandolina en el camino. Puedo cantar, pero en realidad, mi voz no es tan bonita. Mi hermana es mi mejor amigo. Nos llamamos 'older' y 'younger'. Soy mayor que ella por tres minutos. Sin embargo, ella siempre me cuidaba. Ella era mi protectora cuando era demasiado cobarde para hacer algo al respecto"._

_"Los niños son jodidamente crueles ",_ le escupí. _" ¿Por qué se aprovechan de los débiles? "_

_"Para citar a mi hermana, 'porque son idiotas' ",_ suspiró Edward. _"De todos modos, no puedo detenerme en el pasado. Soy millonario y mi verdugo está en la cárcel. Creo."_

_"El verdugo tiene su merecido",_ le dije. _"El mío tiene purgaciones."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"Gonorrea", le dije. _"Fue un poco de un manwhore__**(6)**__. "_

_"Ah,"_ dijo Edward. _"Soy un poco ingenuo con la experiencia sexual entera cosas. Tengo 31 y nunca tuve una novia, nunca besé a una chica... Puedes adivinar lo que voy a decir a continuación. "_

_"Edward, soy virgen también. Esa fue la razón principal por la que Jacob me estaba empujando. No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Me niego a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre sólo porque es lo que esperan. Jacob nunca, ni una vez, me dijo que me amaba ¿Por qué iba yo a darle el regalo más precioso, sí él no me quiere? ",_ Le pregunté.

"_No lo sabes. Tomaste la decisión correcta. Él es el imbécil en presionarte. Y no suelo__  
__maldecir así, pero es un maldito idiota,"_ dijo Edward. _"Estar con alguien que físicamente no es algo que debe acometerse a la ligera. Mi mejor amigo, Jasper, insiste en que el sexo es sólo una versión. Estoy en desacuerdo. Es algo que es hermoso y que debe ser compartido con dos personas que se aman. Llámame anticuado. Me llaman romántico empedernido. Pero así es como me siento. Estoy sorprendido de que de hecho, me estoy refiriendo a alguien que se siente de la misma manera. Algo así, ¿verdad? "_

"_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Edward. Claro, el sexo puede ser divertido, pero es más especial cuando es con alguien que te ama. Sin embargo, aquí está la ironía. Dos vírgenes discutiendo la emocional cualidades del sexo es bastante gracioso"._

"_Eh, ¿qué puedes hacer? "_

_"Fantasear"_ Solté un bufido. _"¡Mierda! no me refería a que hacer para salir."_

_"Hasta ayer por la noche, no me lo he pensado dos veces. Pero, la fantasía es una herramienta poderosa"_ Edward casi ronroneó. Se oyó un grito a través del teléfono. Edward gimió. _"Bella, me tengo que ir. Quería hablar contigo acerca de mi hermana, la psicópata, pero ella está gritando por la puerta. Puedo... ¿puedo llamarte mañana? Tengo tu número, ahora. "_

_"Llámame en cualquier momento, Edward,"_ dije sonriendo.

"_Te llamo mañana."_

"_Duerme bien, guapa."_ Edward colgó el teléfono y yo bailaba alrededor de mi apartamento,  
gritando como una mujer salvaje. Me acordé de repente de la imagen que me había enviado. La agarré de mi bolso y la llevé a mi habitación. Me mordí el labio y me fui al cajón de mi  
mesita de noche. La abrí y saque algo que me había prometido no usar nunca. Un vibrador de color rosa. Rose me lo dio para mí último cumpleaños. Dijo que toda mujer necesita experimentar un orgasmo. Incluso si es _auto-infligido._ Nunca me había masturbado. Así que este monstruo rosado me aterrorizó. Miré la foto y recordé su voz. Su discurso apasionado acerca de hacer el amor.

Mi ropa interior se humedeció. Gruñí y encendí algunas velas. Me quité la ropa y encendí las luces. Cerré los ojos e imaginé la cara de Edward. Su hermoso rostro mientras se cernía sobre mí, mientras se preparaba para hacer el amor. Para mí. Juntos. Me pasé la mano por mis pechos y me pellizco ligeramente los pezones. Con la otra mano me acaricio suavemente mi cara interna del muslo. Mordiéndome el labio, moví mis manos hacia mi centro. Sentí alrededor y encontré mi clítoris. Mis caderas se sacudieron involuntariamente a la sensación. Di la vuelta a mi clítoris y gemí en voz baja. Tirando de mi mano, tomé el monstruo de color rosa. Lo encendí, salto en su volumen.

_"Santo cielo ",_ le susurré. Me froté suavemente a lo largo de mi muslo interno, sorprendida por su poder. Moví la vibrante pieza de plástico para mi centro y froté mi clítoris con ella. _"¡Oh, Dios!"_ Gemí. Mi cuerpo se sacudió contra el vibrador y yo gemía sin motivo. Me imaginaba las manos de Edward y sus dedos moviéndose y haciéndome esto a mí. _"Edward,"_ gruñí mientras me acercaba a algo. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la manera más deliciosa. Tenía un millón de mariposas flotando en mi vientre. Moví el vibrador más rápido a lo largo de mi clítoris y mis caderas se movían por su propia voluntad. Las mariposas se movían rápido y me removí. Mi imaginación, mi fantasía de Edward me traía al borde del abismo.

A continuación, las mariposas se liberaron y vi las estrellas. Mi cuerpo se arqueó de la cama y solté un grito. Me dejé ir en mi orgasmo y me desplomé en la cama. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y mi respiración era errática. _**"Maldita sea,"**_ murmuré. Me moví hacia mi teléfono celular para poner mi alarma. Vi que tenía un nuevo texto.

_Me gustó nuestra magnífica conversación. No puedo esperar para hablar realmente contigo en persona. Con optimismo podremos vernos cuando estés en Chicago. Sí no es así, estoy más que dispuesto a volar a Phoenix. Duerme bien y hablo contigo mañana. – Edward_

_¿Puede ser más perfecto?_

**(1)Laize-faire: **es una expresión francesa que significa «dejen hacer, dejen pasar», refiriéndose a una completa libertad en la economía: libre mercado, libre manufactura, bajos o nulos impuestos, libre mercado laboral y mínima intervención de los gobiernos. Fue usada por primera vez por Jean-Claude Marie Vicent de Gournay, fisiócrata del siglo XVIII, contra el intervencionismo del gobierno en la economía.

**(2)Silly string: **aereosol que se usa en carnaval. También es conocido como serpentina.

**(3)Bengala: **Bella se refiere al gato que es la mascota del equipo de Phil.

**(4)Penguin: **reserva en Nueva Zelanda.

**(5)Nook: **es un lector de libros electrónicos desarrollado por la empresa Barnes & Noble, basado en la plataforma Android.

**(6)Manwhore: **Un hombre que se ha desatado de los lazos de la sociedad, piensa por sí mismo y sigue sus propios dictados mentales y unidades biológicas. Esto hace que las mujeres de su alrededor mueran por ellos.

**N/T: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que debo decir, por ocupaciones de la universidad, mi beta se lleva la mayoría del crédito. Ni se imaginan, pasé un documento que claramente era peor que Google traductor. Así que, Aleja, aquí están tu NO crédito. Besos, hermosa y gracias por soportarme.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, el viernes, estaré un poco ocupada mañana por eso atrasé el dia. Cualquier cosa en el grupo de Facebook siempre estoy avisando.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	3. Diner for Five

**A nerd story of love**

**Disclaimer: **None of this is belong to me. This fanfiction is of Tufano79, she lets me translate to Spanish.

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., la historia es de Tufano79. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**٩(●.•)۶ ٩(●.•)۶ ٩(●.•)۶ ****Capítulo beteado por Shades ****٩(●.•)۶ ٩(●.•)۶ ٩(●.•)۶**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Dinner for five**

Me levanté la siguiente mañana después de que me _'hice la paja'_, sintiéndome increíblemente húmedo.

Mientras la estaba haciendo, me sentí maravillado. Imaginé a la hermosa, exótica, e inteligente Bella. Complaciéndola de las más íntimas maneras. Haciéndola retorcerse. Amándola. Entonces tuve que lidiar con las consecuencias. El semen estaba salpicado por encima de mi estomago luego de mi liberación. Arrugué mi nariz y gruñí. Me duché y fui a dormir.

Traté de evitar los _húmedos_ pensamientos mientras me duchaba, otra vez. Entonces me di cuenta que, si amas a alguien, no parecerá tan asqueroso. No lo era exactamente. Esa cosa blanca que contiene mi esperma. La clave para hacer niños. Sonreí con la posibilidad de tener niños con Bella.

_Tío, ella vive en PHOENIX. Con su 'a veces' novio. Ella no hará niños contigo._

Cállate, voz interior. No te estoy escuchando. Me mantendré imaginando y soñando diariamente con mi Bella. Muchas gracias.

_"¿Edward?"_ llamó Alice.

_No mataré a Alice._

_"¿Si, younger?" _Respondí abriendo la puerta. Alice frunció el ceño y me arrastró dentro de mi habitación. Específicamente, mi armario. _"¿Qué? Estoy combinado"_

_"Lo estas pero puedes estarlo mucho mejor. Ponte esta camisa," _Alice dijo mientras me extendía una camisa color verde esmeralda. "_Y cambia esos pantalones por los flat front. No puedo creer que todavía tengas pantalones con pinzas aquí. Pensé que me había deshecho de todos."_

_"No soy un desafío de la moda, Alice" _dije rodando los ojos.

_"Sí que lo eres, older. Si dependiera de ti, tu armario estaría lleno de pantalones plisados y camisas azul claro,"_ Alice replicó. _"Te compro Armani y Gucci y todavía vistes como un nerd."_

_"Alice, soy un nerd. Nosotros sabemos," _dije mientras me quitaba mi camisa y la reemplazaba por la que mi hermana sugirió.

_"¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio, Edward? Te veo más esculpido,"_ ella dijo mientras hincaba mi vientre. Reí y la miré.

_"Estoy corriendo y he empezado a alzar pesas en el gimnasio del sótano,"_ me encogí de hombros, abotonando la nueva camiseta que cubría mis 'músculos.' Alice me pasó los pantalones y me alejé. _"Puedo recogerlos. Prefiero no cambiarme con mi hermana en mi armario."_

_"¿Qué? Nosotros compartimos útero. He visto al 'pequeño Eddie,'"_ Alice soltó una risita.

"Mary Alice," gruñí. Entonces me sonrojé.

_"Está bien, está bien. Usa este cinturón y los zapatos Cole Haan,"_ dijo mientras apuntaba a mis zapatos negros. _"Cuando estés listo, necesitamos charlar en la cocina."_

_"¿De qué?"_

_"Del cumpleaños de Emmett,"_ Alice dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_¿Por qué no puedo ser solo un niño?_

Alice danzó fuera del closet y cambié mis pantalones negros de vestir y me deslicé en mis zapatos. Ajuste mis lentes y caminé hacia la cocina donde Alice había hecho el desayuno. O quizás, un intento de él. _"¿Alice, se supone que estos son huevos?"_ pregunté pinchando la masa viscosa ennegrecida.

_"Si, lo son,"_ Alice dijo. _"Una clase de quemados."_

_"Lo veo. Recogeré el desayuno. No estoy de ánimo para la salmonela de desayuno con un extra de E. Coli," _dije irónicamente.

_"Tú sabes que no puedo cocinar, Edward,"_ Alice lloriqueó_. "Mi versión de cocinar es llamando al restaurante."_

_"Oh, lo sé,"_ reí mientras tomaba los intentos de huevos. _"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"_

_"¿Qué, older?"_

_"¿Puedes tomarme una foto?"_

Alice asintió recogiendo su cámara. Ella tomó algunas fotos y me entregó la tarjeta de memoria. _"¿Para qué la foto?"___

"Quiero subir una imagen a mi perfil," dije esperanzado a que ella no me presionara. Gracias a Dios, no lo hizo. _"¿Que quiere el golden boy por su cumpleaños?"__  
_  
_"Vamos a rentar John Barleycorn, tenemos que hacerlo a lo grande ahí,"_ Alice dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras revolvía su café. _"Van a ir sus compañeros con sus esposas. También, las novias de Emmett."___

_"Oh, bueno"_ dije rodando los ojos. _"¿Cuándo es la rumba?"__  
_  
_"En pocos meses. De todas maneras, tenemos que empezar a planear,"_ dijo Alice aplaudiendo. _"Todo tiene que estar listo para la tercera semana de julio."_

_"¿Tengo que ir? Emmett no me quiere allí. Él me odia."_

_"Emmett no te odia,"_ dijo Alice severamente.

_"Solo daño su estilo. Soy el hermano menor que no puede conseguir un polvo."_ dije sarcásticamente.

_"Le puedes preguntar a victoria,"_ Alice dijo con un guiño.

_"No, Alice. No quiero preguntarle a Victoria,"_ dije con un tono que significaba que no aceptaba replica. _"¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de quererme emparejar?_ _No quiero tener una relación con una mujer al azar."_

_"¿Cómo lo sabrías, Edward? Tú nunca has tenido novia. Soy la única chica con la que en realidad te relacionas, aparte de mamá."_ Alice chasqueo.

_"¿Cómo sabes con quien hablo? Quizás tenga una chica sexy en trabajo."_ sugerí.

_"Por favor, todos los empleados en Whitlock son masculinos y geeks, o femeninas y casadas."_ Alice dijo con vehemencia.

_"¿Estás diciendo que tu novio es un geek?"_ La desafié. Ella gruño y empezó a abrir su boca. _"Suficiente, Alice" le_ grité. Me miró asombrada. Nunca le había gritado. Pero, ella constantemente estaba queriendo emparejarme y entrometiéndose en mi vida. _"Me voy a trabajar. Estaré para el cumpleaños del Golden boy. Me portaré y no actuaré como un **geek**. Te veo después."_ Recogí mis llaves del carro y la chaqueta, abandonando el condominio. Los sollozos de Alice se escucharon a través del pasillo.

Me monté en el elevador y mentalmente me reprendí. Siempre estaba calmado y sereno. Cuando perdía la calma era a puerta cerrada. Nadie me veía gritar. Nadie me veía llorar. Especialmente después de la situación del séptimo grado.

Me trepé a mi auto y puse a Rachmaninnoff. Sonreí levemente con la elección de música y pensé en Bella. Eso era lo único positivo de mi mañana, todos mis pensamientos fueron hacia ella. La hermosa Bella. _Concéntrate, Cullen._ Estacioné en mi espacio y me encaminé hacia mi oficina. Revisé mi correo abordando algunas cuestiones jurídicas. Luego regresé hacia el más último producto para la seguridad ciudadana. Después del divorcio de Jasper, nosotros decidimos comenzar a publicitar hacia los pequeños consumidores. Ahora estábamos a la cabeza con Norton y McAfee.

Eran cerca de las doce cuando Jasper irrumpió en mi oficina. _"¿Por qué mi novia, tu hermana, está llorando?" _demandó. _"Ella llamó esta mañana, angustiada y llorando histéricamente."_

_"Tuvimos una pelea,"_ respondí. _"Estoy cansado de que ella quiera emparejarme. No quiero tener nada arreglado. Sí lo quisiera, lo pediría."_

_"¿Edward, qué está mal contigo? ¿No te gustan las mujeres? ¿Quieres morir virgen?"_

_"No quiero morir virgen, pero quiero encontrar una mujer bajo mis términos,"_ le dije fulminando con la mirada a mi mejor amigo. _"Lo siento por mi triste vida social que a ti y a mi hermana les molesta."_

_"Edward, solo quiero que seas feliz,"_ replicó. _"¿Eres feliz?"_

_"Lo era, antes de que me asaltara un pequeño duende entrometido que está decidido a hacer que salga con una fotógrafa llamada Victoria," _dije. _"Ahora, estoy un poco molesto."_

_"Edward, Alice ha sido tu más grande apoyo en tu vida. No la apartes," _dijo. "_Ella te ama y quiere tu felicidad."_

_"Déjenme dictar mi propia felicidad en mis términos," _le dije. "_Hablaré con ella. Solo necesito tiempo para calmarme."_

_"Okay, Edward,"_ dijo._ "No es que seas un dolor de culo."_

_"Lo sé. Créeme, estoy pateándome por eso,"_ suspiré. _"No me gusta ser un dolor de culo. Solo estoy frustrado. Pero no debería dejar que mis frustraciones dicten mis reacciones. Prometo hablar con ella esta noche."_

_"Mejor yo pateo tu trasero," _Jasper dijo mientras pinchaba mi pecho, pasando muy cerca de mi tetilla izquierda.

_"Cuidado, Whitlock,"_ dije alzando mi Nerf basqueball**.** Jasper rio y salió corriendo de mi oficina, cerrando la puerta mientras lanzaba el balón. Solté un resoplido y tomé la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara de Alice. La coloqué en la computadora y envié las fotos al disco duro. Abrí las cuatro fotos que Alice tomó. Gruñí mientras veía mi larguirucha, geek forma en la pantalla. _"Dios, soy patético. Bella es mucho más hermosa que yo." _Abrí Photoshop e hice algunos ajustes a la imagen. Me gustaba más.

Luego abrí mi correo personal y tipié como respuesta a Bella. Necesitaba algo positivo en este infernal día. Primero, mi hermana me dice que mi hermano el _Golden boy_ va a hacer su cumpleaños. Él está cumpliendo 34_. ¿Quién quiere una gran fiesta para su cumpleaños número 34?_ Oh, cierto, Emmett McCarty Cullen, idiota. Entonces, ella quiere imponerme una chica. Luego nos peleamos y envía a mi mejor amigo para culparme.

Mientras escribía mi correo, mi ánimo se levantó y estaba verdaderamente feliz de nuevo cuando indiqué el envió de la foto. Decidí agregar mi número celular en el correo. Ella quería ver mi rostro, pero yo quería escuchar su voz. Quizás me llame. Quizás, no. Como sea, necesitaba ponerlo allí. Es triste que la única mujer que demostraba interés en mí, esté a tres mil millas lejos en Phoenix. Pero, ella me intrigaba. Su hermosura. Su inteligencia. Su ingenio al responder en línea. ¿Podría estar interesada en mí?

_¿Realmente, Cullen? Ella no está interesada._

¿Entonces por qué ella me escribió anoche? ¿Puedes explicarlo?

_Deja de ser ingenuo, Edward…_

ARGH!

Regresé a la actualización después de enviar mi correo. Necesitaba poner toda mi atención en otra cosa que no sea la belleza que es Bella Dwyer. Terminé la actualización antes de volver a casa. _Una cosa menos de que preocuparse._ Giré para conseguir algo de comida italiana de _Tufano's_, el restaurante favorito de Alice. Puede que logre sobornarla con la comida. Además, yo amaba el pollo con queso parmesano. Obtuve dos pollos con queso parmesano. Uno para Alice con una disculpa y el otro para mí como celebración de terminar la actualización. Estaba fuera del camino, pero Alice lo merecía. Verdaderamente lo merecía. Ella ha lidiado con mi drama durante toda nuestra vida y no era correcto de mí ser un gilipollas.

Me estacione en el garaje, al lado del brillante Porche amarillo de Alice. Recogí la comida y me subí al elevador. "_Puedo hacer esto. Me disculparé con mi melliza. Ella es una buena persona con buenas intenciones," _me dije caminando por el recibidor. Abrí la puerta y caminé dentro de la cocina. _"¡Estoy en casa, Younger!"_

_"¡En la oficina!",_ gritó.

_"Traje la cena, Alice,"_ dije. "_Pollo con parmesano de Tufano's"_

Los pasos de Alice resonaron a través del departamento y ella misma se lanzó a mis brazos. Apenas me había preparado para que 90 libras de duendecillo estén envueltas a mí alrededor. _"¡Santo infierno!"_

_"Sabes lo mucho que amo Tufano's,"_ aulló en mi oído. _"Estas perdonado."_

_"¿Puedo disculparme apropiadamente?" _pregunté mientras ponía a Alice sobre sus pies.

_"Supongo," _dijo rodando los ojos.

_"Discúlpame por ser un colosal dolor de culo esta mañana. Estaba frustrado con la constante necesidad de emparejarme,"_ dijo sacando los platos. _"Además, he estado hablando con una mujer." _Dije la última parte muy rápido, esperando que Alice no lo escuchara.

_"¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste que has estado hablando con una mujer?"_ Alice preguntó abrazando mi espalda.

_¿Qué pasa con ella saltando sobre mí? Gracias a Dios soy suficientemente fuerte para sostener su escuálido cuerpo._

"Alice, valoro mi audición," dije mientras colocaba mi dedo en mi oído. _"Por favor, para de gritar en mi oído."_

_"Lo siento, Edward,"_ dijo. Ella abrazó mi cuello y beso mi mejilla_. "Así que, cuéntame de ella."_

_"Bueno, estaba en línea anoche en un foro de músicos. Allí había un usuario que era muy inteligente y ofreció argumentos únicos sobre la discusión que estábamos teniendo. Le envié una solicitud de mensaje privado y ella me la respondió. Hablamos y compartimos pequeñas cosas de nosotros. Intercambiamos direcciones de correos y antes de irme a casa, ella me envió un correo. Me dijo que se había divertido con nuestra conversación y que yo era muy dulce. Adjunto su foto,"_ dije.

_"¿Puedo verla?"_

Asentí y corrí a mi oficina, imprimí otra foto. Recorrí con mis dedos el rostro hermoso de Bella y caminé de regreso a la cocina donde Alice estaba inhalando su comida. "_Jesús, Alice. Pensé que el Golden boy era el cerdo." _Bromeé.

_"Estaba tan molesta que no comí, Assward,"_ resopló. _"Estoy jodidamente muy hambrienta. Déjame ver a tu sexy."_

Sonreí y tendí la imagen a Alice. Ella jadeo y brincó sobre sus talones. _"Ella es linda, Edward. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

_"Bella"_ suspiré.

_"¿Es local? Esta foto parece que fue tomada en El Gran Cañón,"_ dijo Alice.

_"No. Ella vive en Phoenix"_ murmuré con tristeza.

_"No es un gran mal, Edward. Hay aviones. Y carros. Y trenes,"_ Alice resopló.

"Correcto," suspiré tomando mi cena. _"Ella es la primera mujer que me ha hecho sentir algo. Es brillante. Amable. Ingeniosa. Y como puedes ver, increíblemente hermosa."_

_"Así que, ¿qué te detiene?"_

_"Un 'a veces' novio,"_ repliqué.

_"La clave es 'a veces,' Edward. Tengo un sentimiento de que él no estará por mucho tiempo,"_ Alice dijo mientras se sentaba, comiendo su pollo con queso parmesano. _"Cuando vas a hablar con ella otra vez… ¡POR ESO QUERIAS LA FOTO!"_

_"¡Alice! ¡Recuerda! ¡Audición!"_ reí. _"Sí, es por eso que quería la foto."_

_"Oh, Edward va a conseguir una novia,"_ dijo Alice mientras se balanceaba y, otra vez, saltaba a mis brazos.

_"¡Gracias, Dios mío que puedo sostenerte, Younger!"_ dije mientras sonreía.

_"Eso es por los entrenamientos del gimnasio, Older,"_ dijo riendo entre dientes._ "Regresando a mi pregunta, ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ella otra vez?"_

_"Probablemente esta noche. Si ella está en línea_," repliqué. _"Aunque le di mi numero celular."_

_"¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" _

_"Okay, te lo he dicho, Alice. Has gritado lo suficiente para matar los témpanos de mis oídos," _dije mientras iba a la cocina, después de desechar las sobras. Fui a mi oficina y encendí a Boris. Revisé mi correo, esperando encontrar una respuesta de Bella. Sin embargo, no estaba de suerte.

Me registré en el foro de músicos y la vi en línea. Sonreí y le envié una solicitud para mensaje privado. Bella acepto.

**PianoCompGeek81: ¡Hola, Bella! Espero que hayas tenido un buen día hoy. ¿Mejor que ayer?**

_ARomanticatHeart86: En cierto modo, estoy mejor. En otros, fue malísimo._

**PianoCompGeek81: Bien, explica, hermosa...**

_ARomanticatHeart86: Bueno, mi jefe me dijo que me voy a poner a cargo de uno de mis autores buscando giras. Esto significa que la organización de encuentros y recibimientos, firmas de libros y entrevistas. También sugerí que usemos el tiempo para establecer una reunión con un fotógrafo en Chicago para varios artículos que se están escribiendo sobre ella. Estoy escribiendo una para Glamour._

¿Ella mencionó Chicago? ¿Bella podría estar en Chicago? ¿Mi Bella en Chicago? ¡BIEN!

**PianoCompGeek81: ¿Vas a venir con el autor? ¿En la gira?**

Hablamos por unos minutos más y ella me dijo que ella y Jacob terminaron. Hice la mano puño con esa información y casi caigo de la silla. Entonces le revelé el secreto de la falta de mi vida amorosa. Bella estaba sorprendida y me llamó guapo. ¡JA! Bien. Soy un geek con ojos extraños. Quiero decir, ¿Quién tiene los ojos color topacio? Sí, yo. Soy un geek con el cabello rebelde, no importa que haga para arreglarlo. La única cosa normal es mi cuerpo. Además, no soy flaco y tengo músculos tonificados. No soy vanidoso, ni nada pero ewwwwww…

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y miré el identificador de llamadas. Era un número que no reconocía. Contesté. _"¿Hola?"_

_"¿Edward? Es Bella,"_ ella dijo. Su voz era suave y ligeramente áspera. Sexy como la mujer en la foto. _¡Ella me llamó! ¡Santo cielo!_ Hablamos por teléfono cerca de una hora, hasta que mi amorosa hermana decidió invadir mi privacidad. Sorprendentemente, Bella y yo teníamos similares maneras de ver el amor, relaciones e irónicamente, sexo. Discutimos de las virtudes del amor físico el cual Bella apunto que era humorístico viniendo de un par de vírgenes. Vacilantemente decidimos llamarnos cada uno mañana y no podía esperar.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, sentí mi corazón bombear en mi pecho. Rodé mis ojos y fui a la sala para encontrarme con Alice haciendo zapping a los canales de la televisión. _"¿Qué, Mary Alice? Interrumpiste mi llamada."_

_"¿Con quién estabas hablando? ¿Con mamá?"_

_"No, con Bella"_ dije sonriendo con suficiencia.

_"Cierra la puta boca,"_ ella replicó pinchando mi pecho. _¡Ouch! "¿Quién llamó a quién?"_

_"Ella me llamó. No tenía su número hasta hace una hora atrás,"_ dije_. "Alice, ella es increíble."_

_"Hmmm… mi hermano finalmente lo consiguió,"_ dijo Alice dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. _"Lo siento, interrumpí tu llamada."_

_"Está bien, Younger," _dije mientras besaba su cabeza. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesitamos discutir sobre el regalo de Emmett," dijo.

_"Ugh,"_ gruñí_. "¿Qué pidió el Golden boy?"_

_"Un yate,"_ contestó.

_"Sobre mi cadáver. No pienso comprarle a mi hermano mayor, dolor en el culo, idiota, retardado de mierda, un puto yate"_ Estaba furioso.

_"No repitas eso, Edward. Es la única oportunidad que tienes para hablar con Emmett o papá,"_ dijo inexpresiva. _"Todos estamos recogiendo para el pago inicial de un yate. Necesitamos $50.000 de ti."_

_"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"_

_"Si, Edward"_

_"Mierda"_

_"Él es nuestro hermano, older"_

_"Compartimos ADN. No dignifica que tengo que ser como el cretino," _ me quejé ¿$25.000?

_"Edward Anthony…"_

_"Ugh, bien. Haré un cheque en la mañana."_

_"Vamos a tener una cena en familia mañana,"_ dijo_. "Usa el traje azul marino, la camisa blanca y corbata roja." _

_"Cuan republicano soy,"_ gruñí.

_"Tenemos que armonizar, Edward. Papá es tan republicano como lo consigue,"_ dijo Alice, arqueando una ceja. _"Me voy a la cama. Disfruta soñando con tu novia…"_

_No es una mala idea…_

**XXANSOLXX**

Me levanté temprano al día siguiente y fui a correr. Luego me duché y estaba listo para el trabajo. Manejando al trabajo, escuché a Debussy. Específicamente, _Clair de Lune._ Era una de mis favoritas piezas, muy suave y delicada. Sonreí como un idiota mientras me parqueaba en mi lugar en Hancock Building y rumbo a mi oficina.

Hoy el día era de financias. Revisé los libros. Soy un fanático del control con extrema tendencia en OCD. Especialmente cuando viene el dinero. Mis ojos se cruzaban y me aparte de la computadora. Camine fuera y conseguí algo para almorzar de un delicatesen. Decidí enviarle un texto a Bella mientras comía mi almuerzo.

**_Espero que las cosas estén yendo bien para ti, Bella. Estaba escuchando algo de Debussy esta mañana y pensé en ti ;-) – Edward._**

Mordí mi labio mientras ponía mi teléfono sobre la mesa. Continúe comiendo mi almuerzo, viendo el teléfono y comenzando a silbar. Estaba por escribirle otro texto cuando el teléfono vibro.

**_Hey, guapo… las cosas van muy bien para mí. Estoy trabajando con el agente de Rose. Estamos arreglando todo para su libro. Estaré yendo y actuando como su asistente personal. Así que, te veré en Chicago en algunos meses. Podemos conocernos en persona. – Bella xoxox_**

**_Tendré que enseñarte los lugares turísticos. Chicago es una hermosa ciudad. Claro, es pálida en comparación contigo.- Edward xx_**

¿Eso era demasiado? ¿Muy cursi? Mierda, ¿qué he hecho? Estropeé mi cabeza, esperando para retractarme de ese último texto.

**_Edward, realmente sabes cómo hacer a una chica sonrojarse. Estoy muy rosada ahora ¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste revisar los ojos? – Bella._**

**_Hice revisar mis ojos un mes atrás. Veo perfectamente bien cuando tengo mis lentes puestos. – Edward._**

Mi teléfono sonó y revisé el identificador de llamadas. Era Bella. _"¿Sí, preciosa?" _ronroneé. _¿De dónde diablos viene toda esa confianza? Bien, ella te gusta._

_"¡Preciosa! Seguro, Edward,"_ resopló. _"Gracias, de todas maneras. Espero que no te moleste por llamar. Estaba frustrándome con mi Crackberry. Tengo finos dedos pero los botones son muy pequeños cuando envió textos."_

_"Eso es porque tienes que tener un iPhone,"_ dije. _"Maravillosa pieza tecnológica. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin uno. Y mis enormes dedos pueden escribir textos."_

_"Hmmm… lo recordaré cuando renueve mi contrato. Estoy emocionada por conocerte cara a cara, Edward. Tres meses no pueden llegar lo suficientemente rápido."_

_"Lo sé," _dije. _"¿Cuándo vienes a Chicago?"_

Oí el sonido de algunos papeles_. "Llegamos el 14 de julio y nos vamos el 20,"_ respondió. _"También vamos a hacer algunos photoshot y muchas entrevistas."_

_"¿Tienes algo planeado para hacer ese fin de semana?" _pregunté. Podría llevar a Bella al cumpleaños de mi hermano.

_"Tenemos una firma de libros el sábado por la tarde, pero nada más relacionado con el libro ese fin de semana, ¿por qué?"_

_"Um, nunca he hecho esto antes, pero uh…"_

_"¿Qué es Edward?"_

_"Mi hermano tendrá una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Sería maravilloso si pudieras acompañarme?"_ pregunté nerviosamente, mi voz chirriantemente anormal.

_"Lo amaría. Pero sobre una condición."_

_"¿Cual es?"_

_"me conocerás primero,"_ replicó. _"Dijiste que podías venir a Phoenix…"_

_"¿Déjame revisar mi horario y te enviaré algunos datos de ese trabajo?"_ sugerí. "_Amaría conocerte, cara a cara, Bella. Siento esta conexión contigo y… realmente, realmente me gustas."_

_"Me estás haciendo sonrojar, Edward. Realmente estoy rosada ahora,"_ ella rió. _"Pero, realmente, realmente, realmente me gustas. Eres como un caballero muy dulce. Como sea, me tengo que ir. Debería estar leyendo la edición de Rose pero estoy hablando contigo. Preferiría hablar contigo, pero tú no me pagas."_

"_Ah, no. Tengo que terminar de pagar a mis empleados," _resoplé. "_hoy es el día de las financias. La pesadilla de mi existencia."_

_"Bueno, buena suerte con eso. Gracias a Dios que alguien puede dar sentido a los números. Yo no puedo,"_ Bella rio. "Soy músico. Puedo contar hasta cuatro. Posiblemente seis."

_"¿Músico? ¿Qué tocas?" _pregunté.

_"Canto, mas bien. Tomaba clases de piano en la universidad pero realmente apesto. Tengo dedos muy pequeños y no era lo suficientemente paciente para reorganizar la música. Era músico menor en la facultad. Realmente tengo que irme. Ten una cerveza cuando llegues a casa para celebrar haber conseguido pasar el día de financia."_

_"Solo haré eso,"_ sonreí. _"Buena suerte con el libro de Rose. Hablaré contigo luego, preciosa."_

_"Adiós, guapo."_

Terminé la llamada y sonreí ampliamente. Tenía una cita para el cumpleaños de Emmett. Tenía una cita pendiente con la encantadora Bella en Phoenix. _¿Estoy absolutamente loco? ¿Volar a Phoenix para conocer una chica? No puedo decirle a Jasper. El pensará que es una booty call._ Decidí no decirle a Jasper de mi viaje a Phoenix. Y a Alice, aunque es posible que ya lo supiera. Finalicé mi almuerzo. Estaba sintiéndome generoso y conseguí un almuerzo para Jasper y Eric. Después de dejar sus almuerzos, casi salté de nuevo a mi oficina. Eric me vio irónico mientras le daba su Reuben. Me guiñó un ojo y cerré mi puerta para revisar mi calendario.

Estaba muy ocupado por las siguientes dos semanas. Jasper tenía que crear un nuevo programa para prevenir el spyware y malware. Estábamos almorzando la siguiente semana y teniendo una fiesta de promoción del producto. Quería hacer algo seguro que estuviera disponible para el soporte técnico en las dos semanas siguientes al lanzamiento de depurar los problemas que puedan haber surgido por que no tenemos ningún plan de contingencia. Después de eso, las cosas estaban muy claras. Mordí mi labio y seleccioné los fines de semana que funcionaban para mí. Tenía que salir e viernes y retornar a chicago el lunes. Una vez que Bella hice su elección, le informaría a Jasper que me tomaría unos días de vacaciones. Algo que nunca he tomado. Jamás.

Finalicé las cosas del día de financia. Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo y vi que tenía un nuevo correo. Lo abrí en mi cuenta personal y vi el correo de mi Bella.

**_A: Edward Cullen_**

**_De: Bella Dwyer_**

**_Re: ¿Visita?_**

_Queridísimo Edward,_

_He visto la lista de fechas y estoy libre la semana que tú mencionas. El día del memorial es muy divertido aquí: desfiles y eventos musicales en vivo. He notado que es la fecha más temprana que has enumerado. Vamos a planear para eso. Si está bien contigo. Tengo un departamento con dos habitaciones y podrías quedarte conmigo. Como sea, sí tú estás más cómodo estando en un hotel, insisto en pagarlo. Estas comprando un tiquete aéreo para venir a visitarme. Es lo menos que puedo hacer._

_Estoy__ mareada de la emoción, Edward. No puedo esperar a verte cara a cara. Debería estar enloqueciendo. Conocer a un extraño con el cual he estado hablando en línea, pero como dije cuando me llamaste: me gustas mucho. También siento esa conexión. Al igual que un millón de mariposas se encuentran en mi vientre pidiendo liberación. Cada vez que pienso en ti, las mariposas revolotean de nuevo._

_Y sueno como una rara ahora. Así que, me voy a callar y a dejarte estar. Tienes numerosos razonamientos y empleados que pagar. No necesitas mis cosas románticas de esta manera._

_Hablaremos esta noche, guapo._

**_Tuya en la música,_**

**_Bella._**

Sonreí con el correo de Bella. Iba a responder a su hermosa correspondencia pero quería buscar vuelos. Manejé todo para conseguir vuelos la tarde del viernes, la tarde del día del memorial y decidí regresar el martes, temprano en la tarde. Tendría que perder el día del picnic conmemorativo de Cullen, Denali y Asociados, pero no requerían que estuviera ahí. O quizás, ellos nunca tendrán alguna razón para que yo esté ahí. Yo solo era el impedido social y hermano de los altos vuelos de la firma.

Después de buscar vuelos, decidí conseguir un hotel. Aunque estaba la dulce oferta de Bella acerca de la segunda habitación, no estaba confortable quedándome con ella. Y no había manera en el infierno que ella pagara mi habitación de hotel. Decidí reservar en el centro de Phoenix en el Sheraton para el fin de semana. Una vez planificado mi viaje, respondí el correo de Bella.

**_A: Bella Dwyer_**

**_De: Edward Cullen_**

**_Re: ¡Phoenix ahí voy!_**

_Mi queridísima Bella,_

_Después de leer tu correo, estaré libre el fin de semana del Memorial Day. Adjunto al correo una copia de mi itinerario. El vuelo saldrá el viernes y regresaré el martes a Chicago. Estoy planeando en rentar un auto, así que, no necesitas recogerme en el aeropuerto. Sin embargo, me gustaría verte el viernes. ¿Quizás, una cena? Tú eres la local, así que envíame el nombre del lugar y ahí estaré._

_También, gracias por ofrecer tu departamento para quedarme en la segunda habitación. Aunque siento una conexión contigo, estoy indeciso si quedarme contigo. Mi madre enraizó en mí ser un caballero y no sería propio de mí quedarme contigo. Busqué un hotel. Me voy a hospedar en el Sheraton en el centro de Phoenix. Espero que no te ofenda. No quiero hacer. Quiero decir… ¿lo siento?_

_Al respecto a tu declaración acerca de las mariposas, te entiendo completamente, las estoy experimentando también. Tú has quemado algo en mi corazón que nunca había experimentado. Me asombras, Bella Dwyer. Tú inteligencia. Tu sensibilidad de humor. Tu humanidad. Tu hermosura. Son todos tan entrañables. Y espero que esté haciéndote sonrojar. Esa era mi intención con mis palabras apasionadas._

_Hablaré contigo esta noche. Tengo una cena con mi familia y no puedo buscar excusas para eso. Tengo que usar un traje. Es la expectativa de mi padre. Ten un buen resto del día y te llamaré cerca de las nueve en Phoenix. Te escribiré un texto si llego a estar retrasado._

**_Tuyo en la música y las mariposas,_**

**_Edward_**

**_ADJUNTO: intinerary. Docx_**

Envié el correo, esperando no herir los sentimientos de Bella por lo del hotel. Si ella se resentía, siempre podría cancelar el viaje. Pero no quería hacerlo. Envié un correo a Jasper informándole de mis planes. Quería estar cerca de ella. Mi mente deseo su conversación. Mi corazón la anhelaba. Mi cuerpo ansiaba estar cerca de ella. No la conocía pero ella era como una droga para mí. Contaba los minutos para hablar con ella, enviarle correos a ella, charlar con ella… era obsesivo el límite de mis sentimientos. Me sacudí y recogí las cosas para ir a casa. Necesitaba una ducha y un cambio de ropa antes de la cena con mi familia.

Parqueé y recogí todo para subir al departamento. Alice no había regresado aun. No necesitaba escuchar sus desagradables chirridos. Conseguí la correspondencia y fui dentro de mi ala en el departamento. Me despojé de mi ropa de trabajo y la tiré al cesto. No quería lucir desaliñado para la cena con papi. _Dios, odio a mi familia… erm, mi padre y Emmett._

Me paré debajo del chorro caliente de agua y comencé a lavar mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y mientras lavaba mi cabello el hermoso rostro de Bella comenzó a llenar mi cabeza, comenzó a ser parte de mi imaginación. Los sentimientos en mi barriga se encendieron y me sentí gruñir fuerte. Abrí los ojos y miré mi excitación. _Por lo menos cuando me libere, va a ser en la ducha. No un lio… ¿verdad?_ Llegue a mi erección y suavemente la tomé. Mordí mi labio mientras comenzaba a acariciar lentamente mi longitud. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi imaginación se llenó con Bella.

_Abrazando a Bella. Sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos._

_Besando a Bella. Sus suaves labios moviéndose con los míos._

_Tocando a Bella. Sintiendo sus curvas femeninas y cuan bien ella encaja conmigo._

_Amando a Bella. Acariciando su hermoso rostro mientras me mira con fijeza. Sosteniendo su mano mientras nosotros paseamos a través del Grant Park._

_Haciéndole el amor a Bella. Llenándola completamente con el alma. Dos cuerpos unidos como uno. La ultima conexión._

Aumente la velocidad de mis caricias y me apoyé contra el mármol pulido_. "Oh, Bella,"_ gemí mientras sacudía mis caderas. _"Te necesito, love."_ mi respiración se incrementó mientras sacudía mi cintura. Cerré mis ojos, pensando que Bella estaba en la ducha conmigo. Su cuerpo mojado y resbaladizo, presionado contra el mío. La quería. Quería todo de ella. Quería amarla. Quería estar con ella. Mi excitación se sacudió y sentí una punzada familiar en mi vientre. Estaba cerca de mi liberación. Aceleré mis movimientos gruñendo silenciosamente.

_"Bella,"_ suspiré mientras apretaba mis ojos cerrados. Su boca estaba moviéndose con la mía y su mano envuelta a mi alrededor, reanudando el bombeo. Sus dientes mordisqueaban mis labios y gruñía. Las mariposas en mi abdomen se calmaron y dejé salir un grito silencioso mientras la relajación cruzaba a través de mi cuerpo y se estampaba en la pared del baño. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a mí mismo solo, en la ducha. Mi mano alrededor de mi flácido pene. _"Maldición."_ Soplé el aire y terminé de bañarme.

Afeité mi rostro y me vestí con el traje que Alice dictaminó que debería usar para nuestra cena. Estaba peleando con la corbata cuando Alice se balanceó en mi habitación. _"Hola, Younger,"_ dije.

_"Luces bien, Older. Feliz,"_ Alice dijo mientras tenía el abrigo de mi traje. _"¿Hablaste con Bella, hoy?"_

_"Sip"_

_"¿Y…?"_

_"¿Y… qué? No voy a compartir mi vida romántica entera contigo, Alice," _dije mientras iba a rociarme colonia. _"¿Tuscany o Light Blue?"_

_"Ninguna, anda con el Burberry, esta noche," _dijo Alice. Asentí y yo mismo me rocié_. "Vamos, Edward. Déjame ayudarte con el cabello. Necesitas un corte."_

_"Enserio, Alice. Estoy vestido. No vas a cortar mi cabello,"_ dije.

_"No, yo no lo voy hacer. Solo voy a hacerte un estilo. Siéntate en el retrete, Older," _ella dijo. Gruñí y me senté. Alice salió corriendo de mi habitación y regreso con la gran lata. _"Créeme, queridísimo hermano."_

_"¿Quiero saber?"_ pregunté mirando la lata.

_"Se llama pomada,"_ dijo poniendo algo de eso en sus manos, recorriendo sus dedos a través de mi cabello. Ella se separó y retorció mi cabello, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Una vez que ella obtuvo el estilo de mi cabello de la manera que quería, Alice fue dentro de mi botiquín. Puso algo en mis manos.

_"No, Alice. Odio esas malditas cosas,"_ dije sosteniendo mis lentes de contactos.

_"Úsalos, ¿por favor? Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Es una pena que los ocultes detrás de los lentes." _

_"¡Ugh! Las cosas que hago por ti, Mary Alice,"_ gruñí. Ella me beso en la mejilla y saltó fuera de mi baño. Removí mis lentes y puse mis lentillas. Miré mi reflejo y por primera vez en mi vida, no vi a Edward Cullen: el geek. En realidad vi a un hombre que lucía seguro. Que lucía feliz. Que lucía como que podría pertenecer a alguien. Sonreí torcidamente y fui a mi habitación. Recogí el abrigo del traje y fui a la sala. Alice se había cambiado y estaba usando un simple vestido azul marino.

_"Vas a manejar, Edward. Llevaras el Aston," _ella me guiñó el ojo. _"Quiero escuchar todo acerca de tu conversación con Bella y el horario de tu viaje."_

_"¿Qué?"_ chillé _"¿Cómo supiste eso?"_

_"Mi novio es tu jefe, Edward"_ dijo Alice. _"Él me dijo que solicitaste unas 'vacaciones'. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer. Tú y Bella tendrán suerte y estarán juntos lo suficientemente pronto."_

_"Espero eso, Younger,"_ dije con ojos centellantes. _"Vamos."_

"_Te quiero, Older. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti," _Alice dijo mientras retorcía sus dedos con los míos. Agarré las llaves de mi auto, el celular y la billetera. Bajamos en el elevador y abrí mi Aston Martin Vaquinish. Nunca me mimé con los carros o viajes de lujo. Sin embargo, cuando decidimos abrir nuestra compañía cotizada en NASDAG, adquirí mi bebe. Amaba este auto. Elegante y no como yo. Pero, hizo que sonriera. Como sea, me tomará un minuto estar más cerca de Bella.

Alice y yo fuimos al restaurante, Topolobampo. Emmett tenía una estrecha, personal relación con Rick Bayless, el chef de cabecera del restaurante y nosotros siempre comíamos ahí. Le permití al valet parqueé que parqueara el auto y nos dirigimos hacia adentro. La anfitriona nos llevó a nuestra mesa donde estaban sentados Carlisle y Esme. Emmett estaba en el bar, gritando por teléfono. Caminé detrás de Alice, con mí mano en la pequeña espalda de ella. Alice era mi protectora en la escuela y la secundaria. Ahora era mi turno. Me tiraría delante de un vehículo en movimiento por mi hermana. También, muchos hombres la moraban y yo quería que pareciera que ella no estaba disponible. Éramos tan diferentes que podríamos pasar como una pareja y no como hermanos. Hermanos mellizos.

_"¡Edward! ¡Alice!"_ Esme sonrió. Ella se paró y abrazó a su hija, besando sus mejillas. "_Estas más hermosa que la última vez, cariño."_

_"Hola, mamá."_ Alice sonrió. _"¿Cómo estás?"_

_"¡Estoy muy bien, Edward! Luces muy guapo,"_ Esme dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor. No importa qué, pero los abrazos de Esme hacen que Edward se sienta entero. _"Estas usando lentillas y puedo ver tus hermosos ojos"_

_"Alice me convenció," _me encogí de hombros. _"Hola, padre."_

_"Edward,"_ dijo Carlisle escuetamente cuando apenas me reconoció. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el menú y su rostro tenía una mueca de disgusto.

_"¡Hola, papi!"_ Dijo Alice mientras corría la silla que estaba al lado de su padre. Ella beso su mejilla. La marga expresión de Carlisle se suavizó mientras miraba a su hija. _"¿Cómo van las cosas en la firma?" _Alice se sentó al lado de Carlisle. Edward ayudó a su madre a sentarse y él se sentó al lado de ella.

_"Bien. Estoy tratando un caso de difamación en este momento, Así que está bastante fácil. Emmett__ se está ocupando de un violador y está haciendo de sí mismo un culo. Es por eso que está gritando en el bar" _Carlisle le dijo a su hija. _"¿Cómo van las cosas contigo, mi amada hija?"_

_"Excelente. Solo he sido contactada por una compañía editora. Uno de sus autores va a tener un photoshot en julio y quieren usar mis diseños para la sesión. Victoria va a ser la fotógrafa,"_ Alice dijo. _"Quizás tú la conozcas, Edward. La autora es Rosale Hale. Estaba hablando por teléfono con su asistente esta tarde."_

_"¿En serio?"_ pregunté fríamente_. "¿Cuál es el nombre de su asistente?"_

"_Bella. Bella Dwyer"_ Alice sonrió ampliamente_. "Parece una chica encantadora. Voy a enviarle algunas prendas a la casa editora para el gusto de Rosalie. Pienso que quizás incluya algo para Bella."_

_"Oh,"_ dije inteligentemente_, "¿Cuándo lo decidieron? ¿La sesión de fotos?"_

_"Recibí la llamada esta mañana. Mi asistente tomó el mensaje y regresé la llamada telefónica esta tarde. Aparentemente mis diseños son los favoritos de Rosalie y ella insistió que nosotros la vistamos para la sesión. Esto va a ser grande. Estoy tan emocionada,"_ Alice dijo.

_"Es una maravillosa noticia, Alice,"_ dijo Esme con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, bebe,"_ dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa. Los ojos le brillaban orgullosos por ella. Me derrumbé un poco porque nunca llegue a ver esa sonrisa. Era una gran decepción para él. Soy socio de una empresa tecnológica enorme. Y soy la decepción.

Esme noto mi cambio de humor repentino y me apretó la rodilla, me dio su sonrisa secreta. Regrese una tímida sonrisa y agarre su mano debajo de la mesa. Carlisle y Alice charlaban animadamente acerca de los últimos diseños de Alice. Estaba sentado en silencio queriendo que el tiempo avanzara para poder ir a casa y llamar a Bella. Mi ensoñación se rompió cuando Emmett golpeó mi cabeza. _"Ow! ¡Eso dolió, Emmett!,"_ me quejé.

_"No seas como un pussy, Edward"_ Emmett dijo con una sonrisa demoniaca.

_"No uses ese lenguaje, Emmett McCarthy Cullen" _Esme dijo. _"Discúlpate con tu hermano."_

_"Él tiene que dejar de ser un bebé. No hare tal cosa,"_ Emmett dijo mientras tomaba un trago de Bourbon. _"¿Estas mal humorado porque tu personaje de anime fue asesinado?"_

_"Déjame en paz, Emmett" _gruñí.

_"¿Vas a llorar, Eddie?" _Emmett se burló.

_"Emmet, deja de ser un idiota," _Alice dijo. "¿Qué te ha hecho Edward?"

"Nacer, pequeña," Emmett replicó mientras despedía a nuestro mesero. _"Eddie limita mi estilo."_

Cerré mis ojos y sujeté la mano de mi madre. _¿Por qué tengo un idiota como hermano y a un padre que no puede ser molestado conmigo? Me siento como que no tengo a nadie de mi lado. _Esme rodeo mis hombros con su otra mano y su cara era una máscara de decepción y desaprobación de su hijo mayor.

_"¿Emmett, debes constantemente burlarte de tu hermano?"_ Carlisle dijo con un suspiro resignado.

_"Tú también lo haces, Pá,"_ Emmett replicó.

_"Párenla, ambos."_ Esme siseó _"Me están avergonzando."_

_"No, aquí el problema es Eddie,"_ Emmett gruñó.

_"Entonces les resolveré el problema y me marcho,"_ dije mientras me ponía de pie. "_Lo siento, mamá. Sé cuándo no soy querido."_

_"Sí te vas, Edward, entonces yo también," _dijo Esme. _"Nos iremos a cenar, solo nosotros dos."_

"_Esme siéntate. Si Edward quiere irse déjalo. Como se, Emmett tiene información que quiere compartir,"_ dijo Carlisle fríamente. _"¿Te vas a ir, Edward?"_

Inflé mi pecho y decidí no permitirles conseguir lo que querían. Me senté y miré con furia a mi padre. Frialdad en mis ojos y con una mueca en mi rostro. "_Me quedaré pero un comentario sarcástico más y estoy fuera."_

_"¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien?"_ Alice preguntó. _"Estoy harta de estas constantes peleas."_

_"Sí Edward no fuera tan débil, nosotros nos lleváramos perfectamente,"_ dijo Carlisle.

_"No soy débil,"_ gruñí.

_"Eres el 'niño de mamá'. Sé que estas sosteniéndole la mano debajo de la mesa,"_ Carlisle se puso furioso. _"Hablando de sostener manos, ¿encontraste una novia? ¿O finalmente vas a salir del armario?"_

_"Sabes qué, Carlisle. Jodete"_ escupí. _"Alice me voy"_ me empujé lejos de la mesa y enfurecido salí del restaurante, sosteniendo en la mano el ticket de reclamo para el valet. Ellos trajeron mi auto y me deslice sobre el asiento. Sin esperar a Alice. Di a la fuga del bordillo, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Mi teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y sabía que era Alice. Probablemente rogando que regrese. No había manera que cediera. Prefería beber cloro puro que regresar al restaurante y estar bélico por mi padre.

Parqueé mi auto y me monte al elevador hacia mi departamento. Fui a mi habitación y descansé en mi cama. Seque las lágrimas de mis ojos y grité. Mi teléfono zumbaba en mi pantalón, otra vez, y lo saqué. _Alice._

_"¿Qué?"_ escupí.

_"Estoy muy preocupada por ti, Older. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Muy orgullosa. Bella está bien para ti. Ella te está dando fuerzas." _Dijo. _"Ella es tu alma gemela."_

_"No lo sé. Nunca la he conocido."_ Dije. _"¿Qué si ella siente vergüenza de mí?"_

_"Lo dudo. Ella te amará. Solo como mamá y yo lo hacemos. Probablemente más. Llámala. Ella llenara el espacio vacío que estas sintiendo ahora. Puedo sentirlo. Mi corazón esta adolorido por ti, Older"_ Alice suspiró.

_"Mi corazón está adolorido, también, Younger. Odio esto, detesto ser la causa de la animosidad." _Lloriqueé

_"no lo eres. Su mente cerrada es la causa. Tu eres el más inteligente. El más cuidadoso. El hombre más amoroso que he conocido. No dejes que retardados te jodan con su cerebro. Tu vales diez millones de ellos." _

_"Gracias, Ali," _dije. _"Te quiero, Younger."_

_"Te quiero mucho, Older. Ponte de pie tú mismo y has algo maravilloso. Llama a tu novia."_

_"Ella no es mi novia, Alice."_

_"Aún. Ella lo será," _dijo sabiamente. _"Buenas noches, Edward"_

_"Buenas noches, Alice," _colgué el teléfono. Me puse de pie con las extremidades temblorosas. Me quite mi traje y lo afirmé cuidadosamente. Lo había llevado puesto por dos horas y no estaba sucio. Nunca más lo usaría otra vez. La connotación demandada hace que mi estómago gire. Me puse un par de pantalones de dormir y fui por mis lentes. Me quité las lentillas y las coloqué con la solución. Deslicé mis lentes y me arrastré en la cama, recogiendo el teléfono. Me deslicé en mis contactos hasta encontrar el número de Bella. Mi dedo revoloteó sobre el botón de llamado pocos segundos antes de presionarlo.

El teléfono sonó poco tiempo. Bella cogió y respiró. _"¿Hola?"_

_"Hola, preciosa,"_ dije solemnemente.

_"¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Mala noche," _suspiré. _"Realmente mala noche"_

_"¡Oh, no! Dime," _dijo. Le conté sobre lo que mi padre y hermano me hicieron pasar. Le dije acerca de la inhabilidad de mi padre para tener corazón y sentimientos. Le dije que lo enfrenté por primera vez. Sin embargo, no quería nada más que estar sostenido. _"Edward, eso es horrible. Lo siento. Deseo poder estar allí para abrazarte y hacerte sentir mejor."_

_"Lo estás haciendo, preciosa." _Sonreí. _"Entiendes que mi padre y hermano son idiotas."_

_"Hay más de lo que dices, Edward, ¿Qué te dijo tu padre para que estés bajonado? Estoy preocupada por ti."_

_"El simplemente carece de sensibilidad de decoro. El me llamó 'niño de mamá' lo cual, lo admito, lo soy. Sin embargo, entonces, el procedió a darme pesar. Acerca de tener novia y que necesito salir del armario. Estaba lleno de malicia cuando dijo eso. Le contesté que se joda,"_ dije, un rubor que creció sobre mi pálida piel. _"En sus ojos, yo debería estar casado co hijos y un perro. Debería ser compañero en su firma de abogados. Pero no lo soy y por lo tanto considera necesario menos preciarme. Yo soy un fracaso a sus ojos."_

_"Edward Cullen, tú no eres un fracaso. Eres brillante y talentoso y amable y dulce y absolutamente impresionantemente. Por fuera y por dentro. Entonces, qué__ si no caes en el ideal de molde de tu padre de lo que es el éxito. La pregunta es… ¿Eres feliz?"_

_"¿Ahora? No_," respondí. _"soy solitario. Soy vulnerable y odio sentirme así."_

_"¿Qué te hará feliz, Edward?"_

_"No te asustes… por favor…"_ suspiré

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Tú. Tú me haces feliz, Bella. Tu voz. Tus correos. Solo tú. Tres semanas no pueden pasar lo suficientemente rápido,"_ dije mientras las lágrimas se derramaban en mis mejillas. Sequé mi rostro y me sacudí. Realmente necesitaba dejar de ser un emocional.

_"Edward, me siento de la misma manera,"_ Bella dijo en voz baja. _"Deseo poder pulsar el botón de avance rápido o saltarme al siguiente capítulo para que podamos conocernos. Quiero abrazarte, eso esta tan mal en este momento."_

_"Lo aceptaría con entusiasmo,"_ sonreí. _Entre otras cosas… gah! Para con ser un pervertido. Te masturbaste dos veces y no eres un maniático loco por el sexo._

_"Me gustaría que hubiera algo ahí, Edward. Para ayudarte con tu hermano y padre," _dijo.

_"Lo estás haciendo, preciosa."_

_"Me alegro que pueda ayudar, Edward. Así que… dime ¿qué te gustaría hacer en Phoenix?"_

_"No lo sé. ¿Qué sugieres?"_

Bella comenzó a parlotear acerca de las cosas que quería hacer conmigo en Phoenix. Le conté lo que quería hacer con ella en Chicago. Terminamos hablando durante tres horas hasta que ella comenzó a bostezar. Miré el reloj y vi que estaba bien después de las dos de la mañana. Bella y yo nos despedimos. Caí en un sueño inquieto después, soñando con mi Bella. Sosteniéndola. Abrazado a ella. Haciendo el amor con ella.

Me levante la siguiente mañana con un charco de semen seco. Arrugué la nariz y fui al baño. _Pensé que había superado los sueños húmedos… creo que no, cuando Bella está involucrada._

**_~•~_**

**N/T: Aquí estoy, un poquito tarde pero estoy. Bueno, inicio el club "Matemos a Emmett y Carlisle" ¿Quién más está conmigo?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen la traducción, estoy muy emocionada que, a pesar de no ser mi historia, les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Beibis, a partir de la próxima semana, habrá capítulos martes y jueves. Quedan informados, de todas maneras en el grupo de Facebook (link en el perfil) está.**

**Sé que no he puesto significados de palabras, pero discúlpenmen, ¿sí? He entrado volando. Mañana los agrego ;)**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz.**


	4. Plans and Preparations and Planes

** A nerd story of love**

**Disclaimer: **None of this is belong to me. This fanfiction is of Tufano79, she lets me translate to Spanish.

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., la historia es de Tufano79. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**٩****(●.•)****۶****٩****(●.•)****۶****٩****(●.•)****۶**** Capítulo beteado por Shades ****٩****(●.•)****۶****٩****(●.•)****۶****٩****(●.•)****۶**

**~•~**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Plans and Preparations and Planes**

_ "¡Rose, necesito tu ayuda!"_ le dije frenéticamente siguiente día, después de que Edward me enviara el itinerario.

_"Bella, no puedo ayudarte con el balance de checkbook. Apenas puedo con el mío. Te daré el nombre de un buen contador." _Dijo Rose mientras removía su café.

_"No necesito balancear mi checkbook. Además, uso mi computadora. Necesito ayuda en el departamento romántico."_

Las cejas de Rose se elevaron y su rostro se tornó malvado, sonriendo ampliamente. _"¿Seduciendo a un Nerd?"_

_"Él no es un Nerd. Cállate, Hale. Él es guapo."_ Repliqué.

_"¿Tienes una foto?"_

_"¡No me vengas con esa mierda, Rose!"_ dije rudamente.

_"¿Qué? ¿Tiene acné? ¿Es una enorme mole peluda?"_

Le enseñé a Rose la foto de Edward, estuvo cercana a caerse de la silla. _"Santa madre, hay que follarlo sobre una galleta salada empapada de salsa de queso cheddar." _Resopló.

_"Silencio con las palabras mágicas, Rose."_

_"Sí que no es un nerd. Él es absolutamente guapo. Si las cosas no funcionan, envíalo por mi camino. Podría enseñarle una o dos cositas. ¿Él nunca ha TENIDO novia?"_

_"Nop. No entiendo por qué. Él es el hombre más dulce con él que he hablado. Y es inteligente. Y, como puedes ver, está a un paso de ser un Dios."_ Dije abanicándome.

_"Esta foto está terriblemente arrugada ¿Isabella Marie… te hiciste…? ¡Lo HICISTE! ¡Finalmente te masturbaste y lo hiciste con esta foto! Oh, mi bebé está creciendo," _Rose gritó.

_"Rosalie Lillian Hale,"_ siseé. _"¡Cállate!"_

Rose hizo un ademan con la mano a nuestra mesero. _"Consíguele a mi mejor amiga el más grande café Irlandés. Ella, finalmente, va a tomar algo."_

_"Lo estoy dejando,"_ dije mientras tenía mi café. Alcancé mi foto y Rose la apretó a su pecho. _"Vamos, Rose. Permanentemente estoy rosa."_

_"Te gusta," _Rose dijo astutamente. _"Dime más acerca de tu sexy chico nerd."_

Le dije acerca del fin de semana en el que Edward iba a venir y como insistió en quedarse en un hotel. No permitiéndome pagar. Rose me dijo que él estaba siendo caballeroso. Su mamá lo crio correctamente. Entonces le dije de la cena con su familia. El rostro de Rose se tornó de rojo brillante cuando le transmití lo que su padre y hermano decían de él. "_Una cosa es ser fastidiado por unos niños pero por su condenada familia. Si algún día veo a ese Emmett, él conseguirá un stilleto en sus bolas."_

"_Bueno, esa es una parte de la razón por la que Edward viene. Él me invitó al cumpleaños de su hermano, como una cita. Después de lo que Edward me dijo, el necesita todo el apoyo posible."_ Dije.

_"Oh, mira. Si Edward me permitiera ir. Yo, definitivamente, haría el cumpleaños de su hermano un infierno viviente,"_ Rose dijo con una destellante sonrisa.

Saque mi celar y tipie un texto a mi Edward. ¿Mi Edward? ¿Muy posesiva?

Mi amiga, Rose, tiene un brillante plan, Edward.

Para tu hermano sombrero de culo.** — Bella.**

_"¿Por qué no lo llamaste?"_

"No quiero ser una…" ¡Ring! "… _pesada. ¿Hola?"_

_"Quiero escuchar ese brillante plan. Emmett va a caer."_ Dijo Edward emocionado.

_"Okay, déjame poner en alta voz,"_ presioné el botón. "_Estamos listas."_

_"Edward, ¿verdad?" _Rose preguntó.

_"¿Si?"_

_"Soy Rose Hale tu nueva y mejor amiga. Dime acerca de tu hermano. Todo su lado débil. Quiero hacerlo pagar por lo que te hizo. Nadie fastidia a mis amigos,"_ Rose dijo suavemente.

_"Rose, aun no te conozco…"_

_"¿Quieres avergonzar la mierda de eternidad a tu hermano en su cumpleaños?"_

_"Suena bien…"_ dijo escépticamente

_"Entonces, suéltalo."_

_"Ella es totalmente efectiva, Bella." _dijo Edward.

_"Lo sé. La amo," _reí. _"Ella es increíble."_

_"Te estas estancando, Edward. ¿Tengo que ir por ese ciego?"_

_"No. Mi hermano… mi hermano… bueno, él es un abogado. Trabaja en la firma de mi padre como abogado de defensa. Él es el Golden boy de la firma y de la familia. Cualquier cosa que quiera, él lo consigue. Cualquier cosa que él no puede conseguir, él lo toma. Por ejemplo, cuando yo cumplí 16, obtuve un nuevo carro. Un Mercedes. Mi mamá lo consiguió para mí. Emmett estaba caliente porque cuando el cumplió 16 no tuvo ningún carro. Así que, él se llevó el mío. Me levanté por la mañana y mi nuevo flamante Mercedes se había ido. Tristemente, también se estampó en un poste cerca de tres millas de mi casa. Emmett lo tomó. Él lo admitió. También admitió que lo chocó. Mi mamá trato de conseguir una disculpa de su parte, pero el de la manera más miserable se rehusó. Así que, tuve que compartir el auto con mi hermana."_

_"¿Quién es tu hermana?" _Rose preguntó.

_"Su nombre es Alice. Alice Cullen. Como se, ella es diseñadora de modas. Su línea de ropa es llamada Alice B. Designs."_

_"Cierra la boca,"_ Rose dijo golpeando la mesa. _"Amo la ropa de Alice. En realidad, estoy haciendo un photoshoot para una entrevista y estamos usando sus diseños."_

_"Lo sé, Alice nos lo dijo anoche. El mundo es pequeño," _dijo Edward nostálgico. _"Ella dijo que iba a enviar algunas prendas. Para ambas."_

_"¡Genial! Bella necesita toda la ayuda posible en el departamento de moda," _Rosalie soltó una risilla.

_"¡Hey! Pórtate bien. Luzco bien hoy,"_ dije señalando al encendido vestido de verano.

_"Eso es porque el vestido era para ti, Bellini,_" comentó Rose. _"Así que, regresando al hermano culo de payaso. Debilidad."_

_"Él es un donjuán. Duerme constantemente," _dijo Edward. _"Fácilmente, ha estado con cincuenta mujeres. Totalmente opuesto a mi… el mojigato."_

_"Edward, tú no eres un mojigato. Tu solo estas esperando por la chica correcta." _Dije.

_"Lo sé. Estoy esperando encontrarla."_ Dijo en voz baja.

Rose sonrió con destello en sus ojos. _"El esta tan loquito por ti,"_ gesticuló.

Me sonrojé y enrede mis manos. _"Okay, Edward, aquí está mi plan," _dijo Rose mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Ella describió una imagen muy vivida de la fiesta, dejando a Emmett en el lugar de una situación muy comprometida en el bar. El truco era que Edward tenía que encontrarlo, conmigo. El necesitaba una cucharada de su propia medicina. _"¿Qué piensas?"_

_"Eres diabólica. Normalmente, no iría con eso, pero estoy cansado de ser su cabeza de turco." _Dijo Edward. _"Esto está fuera de mi usual personalidad."_

_"Edward, pareces ser muy dulce. Pero muchas veces, tienes que ocupar tu lugar. Tu hermano necesita verte como un cretino." _Dijo Rose.

_"Una cosa es ser cretino por diez minutos que ser una cretino de por vida. Puedo ser un cretino por diez minutos. Solo no quiero decepcionar a mi familia."_

_"Edward, no lo harás,"_ repliqué. _"estaré bien a tu lado."_

_"Dejaría que tu hermana sepa nuestro plan así ella no se sorprendería,"_ Rose dijo mordaz.

_"Lo haré. Vale, me tengo que ir. Se supone que tenía que estar en una reunión hace diez minutos. No me di cuenta. Fue bueno conocerte, Rose."_

_"Bella te enviará la dirección de mi correo electrónico y número telefónico, lover boy. Te voy a dar sucias lecciones sobre pollas. Necesito ir a mear. Los dejaré par de tortolitos."_ Dijo Rose con un guiño.

Rose se fue y yo alce el teléfono hasta mi oreja. _"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Edward? No tenemos que hacerlo."_

"_Lo sé. Pero necesito demostrarles que no soy un débil. Alice me dijo algo anoche. Dijo que tú me das fuerzas. Lo haces. Me siento invencible cuando hablo contigo, Bella. Gracias a ti,"_ dijo. Podía escuchar su sonrisa a través de su voz. _"Pero de verdad necesito irme. Estamos lanzando un nuevo producto al final de esta semana. Mi asistente está golpeándome la puerta."_

_"Adelante, mientras que tu asistente no sea linda y rubia, o esté pidiéndote besos, puedes ir,"_ reí.

_"No. Él es bajo de estatura, asiático y muy gay. Soy parcial para una brillante morena,"_ suspiró. _"Te hablo luego preciosa."_

"Adiós, Edward."

Rose regreso y se sentó. Su hermoso rostro estaba radiante. _"Te vas a casar con él." _

_"¿Qué? ¡Él vive en Chicago!" _

_"¿Y? te podrías mudar. La matriz de Twilight está allí. Podrías mudarte,"_ Rose dijo. _"Él es la versión masculina de ti."_

_"Dios, así es como quiero que mi conquista romántica sea descrito,_" me quejé. _"Rose, él es especial."_

_"Lo sé. Funcionará. No sé como pero tengo un sentimiento de él. Él será tuyo. Y tú suya. Y tendrán sus felices por siempre. No será fácil, pero pasará. Así que, regresa a la seducción de tu sexy chico nerd. ¿Cuándo viene? ¡Ha! Venir…" _  
_"Rosalie,"_ gruñí.

_"Lo siento. Estoy hormonal y no lo he hecho durante algún tiempo. Dios no quiera y termino follandome a mi esposo,"_ dijo con una agitación de mano. "¿Cuándo viene?"

_"El fin de semana del Memory day."_

_"Entonces el jueves. Vamos a hacerte todo. Corte de cabello, reflejos, maquillaje, depilado… TODO todo el asunto."_

_"No voy a tener mi… ujú… depilado, Rosalie. **Eso no va a suceder**. Soy virgen. Y él lo es. Diablos, él nunca ha sido besado."_

_"¿Qué? Dame la foto," _Rose dijo. Le di la foto de Edward a Rosalie y frunció sus labios_. "Sus labios son totalmente besables. Sensuales, suaves. El labio inferior ligeramente más grande que el superior. Te divertirás haciéndolo con él."_

_"No puedo esperar."_ Comenté.

_"Hmmm… vas a tener tu ujú depilada. De esa manera, cuando lo hagamos de nuevo antes de ir a Chicago, no dolerá. Ahora, vamos a hablar de esos cambios que recomendaste."_

**XXXANSOLXXX**

Las siguientes 3 semanas pasaron volando. Gestioné las citas finales de la gira del libro de Rose. Íbamos a empezar en Phoenix en junio y lentamente nos desplazaríamos hacia el este. Obviamente, en julio, estaríamos en Chicago. Nuestra última cita era en agosto en New York antes de partir a Phoenix. Edward y nuestra relación estaban creciendo. El llamaba y hablábamos todo el tiempo. Un día me dijo que quería verme y me pidió un video llamado. Fruncí el ceño. Y le dije que no tenía webcam. Edward gruñó levemente y pidió mi dirección.

Al siguiente día, encontré una caja fuera de mi puerta. La abrí y dentro estaba una webcam con complejas y de uso fácil de cómo instalarlo. Sorpresivamente pude instalarlo y Edward y yo tuvimos nuestra conversación cara a cara. Estaba sorprendida de cuan animada estaba de ver la expresión facial de Edward. No podía nunca imaginar por qué nadie lo quería. Y también, estaba secretamente complacida de que él me quisiera.

Así que, aquí estoy. Sentada en un spa con Rosalie, esperando quedar embellecida. Ella me había llevado de compras y consiguió todo mi outfits para el fin de semana. Eran una linda combinación de lo inocente y sexy. "_Rose, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué si me odia?"_

_"Oh, por favor, Bella. Él realmente te ama. Solo disfruta el cuidado del cuerpo,"_ rose rió. Mientras ella decía eso, mi nombre fue mencionado y me llevaron para la depilación. Rose iba a mis talones. Ella explicaba al esteticista que yo necesitaba el tratamiento en todo el cuerpo. El esteticista sonrió malignamente y sostuvo mi mano. Treinta minutos después. Estaba caminando graciosamente y lista para encerar todo el cabello rubio de Rose sobre su cabeza. Luego me llevó por el corte de cabello y los reflejos. Me senté en la silla con aluminio en mi cabeza, luciendo igual al mal estado. Sin embargo, su cabeza fue cubierta por más papel aluminio que el mío. _"¿Qué, como si esta rubia fuera natural? ¡Por favor!"_

_"Seguro, Rose."_ Reí.

_"¿Cómo está la ujú?"_ Rose se burló.

_"Duele como una madre. ¿Cómo puedes hacerte eso regularmente?" _gimoteé.

_"No es para mí. Es para mis hombres,"_ respondió. _"Edward no lo conseguirá, aun. Como sea, cuando él lo haga, mojará sus boxers."_

_"Rose, no voy a saltar a la cama con él. Mírame a mí y a Jake. Estuvimos juntos por un año," _argumente.

_"Jake era un perro. Un mongólico. Un cavernícola. Sus nudillos todavía raspan el suelo por dónde camina. Él no tendría sexo contigo, él te follaria como un animal," _dijo con una sonrisa irónica. _"No juegos previos. Solo te quita las bragas de un tirón y te aporrea de adentro a fuera."_

_"¡Rosalie! ¿Debes ser muy cruda?"_

_"Admítelo. Eso es lo que Jacob habría hecho," _dijo.

_"Probablemente"_

_"Basada en las conversaciones que he tenido con Edward y las descripciones de tus conversaciones, el será un amante egoísta. Será todo acerca de ti," _dijo.

_"¿Has hablado con Edward?"_

_"Dándole sucias lecciones de pollas. Él está progresando de buenas maneras," _respondió. _"Más él ha pedido una ayuda para tu fin de semana. ¿Estas emocionada por verlo mañana?"_

_"No tienes idea. El estará volando mañana en la noche. Llegará a las siete o algo. Luego lo encontraré en su hotel para la cena en el District American Kitchen and Wine Bar del Sheraton. Él quería reunirse en otro lugar, pero con su vuelo, le sugerí que sea en su hotel,"_ dije. _"además, si él se porta como un imbécil, puedo dejarlo."_

_"Llámame si te sientes inconforme, Isabella,"_ dijo. _"Pero dudo que eso pase. Él no es esa clase de chico."_

_"Lo sé,"_ suspiré. _"¿Cuándo puedo retirar las antenas de mi pelo?"_ como si fuera una señal, el estilista fue y comenzó a remover el papel de mi pelo. Luego ella lavo mi cabello y cortó en capas largas. Usando el diffuser, ella rizó mi cabello y lucí el resultado final. Mi cabello está en suaves y brillantes rizos. _"Wow ¿Esa soy yo?"_

_"Sí, lo es,"_ dijo Rose. _"Lo haré por ti mañana cuando vayas al encuentro con tu lover boy."_

Mi cabello estaba rizado, mi maquillaje aplicado y dejamos el spa. Rose pagó por la excursión, mucho más para mi disgusto. Más todas de esas golosinas que el estilista usó en mí. Le agradecí mientras ella firmaba el comprobante de pago. Más tarde, Rose y yo atacamos mi apartamento para darle sentido romántico. Colocamos al azar velas y pequeños toques. Cuando estuvo hecho, estoy vertiginosamente balanceándome sobre mis pies. No puedo esperar a encontrarme con él.

Rose beso mi mejilla y me entregó una caja. Mire la caja y eran condones. Gruñí. Hace poco que ella sabe que tengo la píldora. Tuve el peor de los periodos cuando era más joven. Ellos fueron controlados en el control de natalidad, pero cuando me enteré de la toma, me inscribí para ello. Hizo mis periodos más manejables desde que tuve cuatro de ellos en un año. Estaba cocinando la cena cuando mi teléfono sonó desde el cargador. Miré el identificador de llamadas. _Edward._

_"Hey, Edward"_ dije sonriendo ampliamente. _"¿Cómo estás?"_

_"Genial,"_ contestó. _"Te veré en unas cuantas horas, así que eso me hace sentir increíblemente feliz. No es demasiado espeluznante, ¿no?"_

_"No. Está bien. Estaba gastando la tarde limpiando mi departamento y dejándolo listo para tu visita. Realmente estoy muy entusiasmada. Okay, es entendible. Estoy haciendo la cuenta regresiva hasta que tu avión aterrice,"_ reí nerviosamente.

_"¿Y cuantas horas, amor?"_

Caminé hacia mi refrigeradora y miré. _"23 horas,"_ sonreí. "_Acorde a la hora de Phoenix…"_

_"Hmmm, 23 horas. Técnicamente son 21 horas a la hora de Chicago. Mucho mejor mi cuenta regresiva,"_ Edward se burló. _"Realmente deseo estar allí ahora."_

_"Yo también. Conseguí un fabuloso nuevo corte de cabello y creo que luzco sexy,"_ dije.

_"¡Dios, Bella! Anda a tu computador. Tengo que ver eso nuevo que te hiciste," _él rió. Terminé mi comida y me precipité a mi computadora, encendiendo la webcam. Encrespé mi cabello algunas veces y esperé a que Edward que se conectara. Pronto, su guapo rostro llenó la pantalla y sus labios se rompieron en una sonrisa torcida. "_Estas absolutamente hermosa, Bella. Lo amo."_

_"Gracias," _dije mientras lanzaba mi cabello sobre mis hombros. _"Rose quería embellecerme. Lucir bien para ti."_

_"Podrías utilizar un saco de estopa y lucirias estupenda, Bella._" Edward dijo arqueando sus cejas sobre sus marcos. _"No es que no aprecie lo que te has hecho. Um, para mí."_ Un encantador sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y bajó la mirada.

_"Edward, quiero lucir hermosa. Tú me haces sentir hermosa,"_ dije, _"Mírame, ¿por favor?"_

Los ojos caramelos de Edward miraron la pantalla. De verdad, es el hombre más hermoso que he visto. _"__No estoy acostumbrado__ a esto, Bella. Nadie. Bueno quiero aclarar... nadie más que mi familia me hace sentir así. Aunque no me hacen sentir como cuando te hablo. Pensar en ti. Nunca entendí la gran cosa acerca de las relaciones y el amor porque nunca lo viví. Tenía demasiado miedo."_

_"No tengas miedo de mí, Edward,"_ dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla en la pantalla.

_"No tengo. Tú no me herirás. Al menos eso espero,"_ dijo.

_"No podría, incluso si lo intentara,"_ dije honestamente. El rostro de Edward se rompió en una gran sonrisa. Vi cómo me acariciaba el rostro a través de su pantalla. _"No puedo esperar hasta mañana."_

_"Yo tampoco. Odio el factor de que tengo que trabajar mañana todo el día antes de ir. Pero las maletas están hechas y tengo una limosina para llevarme al aeropuerto mañana. También estoy llevando la ropa de mi hermana para ti y Rose. ¿Puedo decirte que Rose es un caso? ¡Ella está histérica!"_

_"Esa es ella. La amo en piezas,"_ sonreí. _"Como ella te está dando sucias lecciones de pollas, ella me da sucias lecciones de perras."_

_"No podrías ser eso nunca, Bella," _Edward amonestó.

_"No para ti. Pero créeme, hay algunos autores que necesitan mano dura. Tengo un chico. El escribe erótica gay, pero el siempre trata de alcanzarme. Lo encuentro irónico si él es gay. Al menos, creo que lo es. Sin embargo, odio leer sus historias. No quiero imaginarme eso," _me estremecí. _"Así que, lo pongo en su sombrero de 'puta' y lo mantengo en su lugar."_

_"¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

_"James Hunter,"_ respondí. Edward farfulló y sus pálidas facciones se volvieron aún más blancas. _"¿Estas bien?_

_" ¿Um, segura?"_

_"Edward…"_

_"James Hunter era el nombre del imbécil que era mi acosador. El robó mis ropas de PE y me dejó desnudo en la habitación de los lockers en séptimo grado,"_ Edward dijo mientras su voz se quebraba_. "¿Cómo luce James?"_

_"Cerca de 5'8'', cabello rubio, ojos azules. Un poco de panza. Creo que esta en los 30s. Soltero,"_ contesté. _"Tiene un lunar sobre su ceja derecha."_

Edward se retiró sus lentes y arrugó su rostro. Luego el despareció de la vista. Escuché algunos balbuceos. _"Edward… páralo, ¿por favor?"_

_"Disculpa," _dijo mientras se sentaba de vuelta. Su broncíneo cabello estaba desordenado y sus ojos estaban torturados. _"Eso fue una extremadamente traumática experiencia para mí y el factor de que él trabaja contigo es causa angustia."_

_"Lo siento, Edward," _suspiré.

_"No lo sientas. Tú no robaste mi ropa. ¿Vive, James, en Phoenix?"_

_"No. Él vive en Partland, Oregon. Usualmente me envía por correo sus cosas. Solo lo he visto un par de veces. Esos dos veces fueron muchas," _me encogí. _"Él no ha escrito otro libro en un año o más."_

_"Oh."_

_"Edward, James fue un imbécil. Por lo menos, vive en Portland. Con cerca de veinte gatos y creo que todavía vive con su madre,"_ bufé.

_"Bueno, eso hace todo mejor," _dijo inexpresivo. _"Vivo con mi hermana."_

_"Pero, es mejor que vivir con tu madre,"_ contrarresté. _"¿Prefieres vivir solo?"_

_"Hay momentos en que vivir en una isla aislada es bastante tentador. Especialmente cuando Alice está en sus borracheras gritando. Cuando le dije que estaba hablando contigo, pobres mis tímpanos. Reventaron," _gruñó Edward. _"Todavía no puedo oír bien de mi oreja izquierda."_

_"Ella estaba emocionada por ti",_ le dije con una tímida sonrisa sexy.

_"Estoy muy emocionado. Veinte horas de tiempo... Chicago, "_dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Me sonrojé y me pareció que el grano de madera falsa de mi escritorio era muy interesante. _"Lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda, Bella. Yo no soy muy bueno en esto de coqueteo"._

"Eso es. Eres demasiado bueno ", le dije, mi voz sonaba muy velada. _"Todavía estoy en estado de shock de porque nunca has estado en una cita o ha tenido una novia."_

"Como he dicho, yo estaba demasiado asustado. No estoy contigo ", dijo con confianza. Sus ojos dorados son cálidos y se ve absolutamente delicioso. "Te llamaré cuando aterrice, preciosa."

"No puedo esperar, Edward," sonreí.

_"Yo tampoco."_ besó la punta de sus dedos y tocó la pantalla. Yo hice lo mismo, tocando los dedos virtuales. La pantalla apagó y yo chillé como una colegiala. Veinte horas... hora de Chicago.

**XXXANSOLXXX**

El día siguiente se alargó. Se alargó. Se alargó. Se alargó.

¿He mencionado que se prolongó? Dios, pensé que me iba a matar cuando me quedé mirando el reloj y sólo tres minutos habían pasado. Podría haber pensado seriamente que cuatro minutos. Reloj del mal. Le envié un mensaje a Edward y le dije que me aburría. Él respondió con una respuesta ingeniosa. _Voy a cambiar mi vuelo. Para llegar más pronto a ti…_

Le envié un *beso* y regresé a la horrífica novela que había sido asignada. Era realmente la peor historia. No podía creer que eso quería publicar. Mi bolígrafo rojo tenía un arduo trabajo con esto.

Después del trabajo, Rose vino a mi departamento y me ayudó a estar lista para mi cita con Edward. Él estaba actualmente en el aire. Me envió un mensaje de texto cuando estuvo en el aeropuerto y otro cuando estaba en el avión. Rose rizó mi cabellos como el estilista lo hizo con el diffuser. Luego aplicó mi maquillaje. Era suave y ahumado, todavía completamente natural. _"¿crees que él va a gustar?" _pregunté nerviosamente.

_"Bella, él te amará,"_ respondió pasándome mi vestido, fui a cambiarme. Era un vestido azul con un cinturón en la cintura geométrica. Las mangas eran mangas tipo aleteo y el vestido se apartaba de mi cuerpo de manera seductora. Me puse mis zapatillas de ballet y me fui a la sala. Rose me roció con un poco de perfume y me abrazó. _"__Él te ama."_

_"Es nuestra primera cita, Rosalie. Él no puede amarme."_

_"¿Cuándo tiempo han estado hablando? ¿Un mes? Puedes enamorarte en un mes,"_ Rose replicó. _"Pero se segura. ¿Tienes los condones?"_

_"Si, Rose. Pero eso no pasará. No aun. El necesita decir que me ama y tiene que ser correcto. No inventarse," _repliqué ferozmente.

_"Lo tengo, Bellini. ¿Cuándo llega a tierra?"_

_"Él llega a las 6:45…"_

_"Son las 6:30 ahora. El probablemente está en la recta final, Bella. Están en el mismo espacio espacial," _Rose gritó.

"Eres demasiado, Rosalie," dije. Mientras lo decía mi teléfono sonó en mi mesa de la cocina y me acerqué a él. Lo recogí. _Edward_. Sonreí como un idiota. _"__¿Hola?"_

_"Estoy aquí," _él cantó. _"Bueno, estoy reclamando el equipaje, pero estoy en Phoenix. Solo tengo que recoger el coche de alquiler y luego me dirijo al hotel."_

_"Increíble,"_ le sonreí. _"¿Todavía quieres reunirte en el restaurante?"_

_"Definitivamente, hermosa Bella,"_ dijo.

Le oí gruñir. _"¿Estas bien?"_

_"Estoy bien__. Me tropecé cuando tomé mi maleta. Pero estamos bien. Te veo en un rato. ¿Nos vemos en el hotel en media hora? "_

_"__Voy a estar allí con campanas. Llevo un vestido azul"._

_"Voy a estar__ en pantalones vaqueros y un polo negro",_ respondió. _"Puedo__ cambiarme si quieres."_

_"__No, Edward. Eres perfecto. Nos vemos pronto ", _le dije mientras rebotaba en mis pies.

_"Más tarde__, preciosa,"_ él susurró.

Colgué el teléfono y las mariposas asaltaron mi vientre. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y rápidamente me senté en el sofá. _"Él está aquí, Rose. Él está aquí,"_ suspiré. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, y me apresuré a secarlas.

_"¿Por qué lloras, Bellini?"_ preguntó Rose.

"_No lo sé. Estoy emocionada. Asustada. Nerviosa. Ansiosa. Encendida," _divagaba.

_"¿Encendida?" _

_"Su voz es increíblemente sexy. Suave como de terciopelo,"_ dije. _"Y pude detectar su felicidad por estar aquí. Rose, el en realidad está aquí."_

_"Lo sé. Pero necesitas irte. El hotel está a media hora y necesitas encontrarte con tu novio,"_ Rose dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

_"Él no es mi novio."_

_"Aún," _dijo con un guiño. _"Vamos. Salgamos."_

Cerré mi departamento, recogiendo mi teléfono, llaves y cartera mientras lo dejaba. Rose me dio un abrazo alentador. Sonreí y me deslice dentro de mi Audi. Deje escapar un suspiro y arranqué mi coche. Ronroneó debajo de mí y salió de mi lugar de estacionamiento. Saludé a Rose mientras me alejaba. Navegué con cuidado las calles y carreteras, conduje hasta el Hotel Sheraton en el centro de Phoenix. Había estado allí antes para visitar a algún autor. Aparqué mi coche y me armé de valor para nuestra presentación.

Ajuste mi vestido y caminé dentro del hotel. Pregunté al conserje por el restaurante y me señaló una gran escalera mecánica. Sonreí y bajé al nivel inferior del hotel. Tropecé en la escalera, solo para ser atrapada por dos fuertes brazos. _"¡Oh!"_

_"¿Bella?"_ una voz aterciopelada.

Miré hacia arriba y mirando hacia mí estaban los ojos caramelo de Edward Cullen. No estaban ocultos por gafas y eran profundos y cálidos. Me enderecé y sentí un rubor cubrir mis mejillas. _"¿Edward__?"_

_"Sí," _dijo nerviosamente mientras sus brazos se movían de mi cintura. El tendió su mano y puse mi pequeña en el interior de la misma. Tan pronto como nuestra piel se tocó, una enorme sacudida curso por mis venas. Di un salto y traté de enfrentar mi torpeza.

_"Ya me has atrapado. ¿No es un apretón de manos un poco formal?" _Bromeé.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y él se alejó. _"lo siento."_ Sus ojos estaban mirando bajo y parecía molesto.

_"Estaba pensando más en un abrazo,"_ dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre su brazo fuerte.

_"¿Un abrazo?"_

Asentí. Él sonrió torcidamente y abrió sus brazos. Caí dentro de ellos, descansando mi mejilla contra la suave tela de su camisa. Su cuerpo era duro. Como si fuera esculpido en mármol. Su corazón bombeaba en su pecho. Edward puso su cabeza sobre la mía y él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, apretando su agarre alrededor de mi cuerpo. Mis propios brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y apreté fuertemente. _"Este es el mejor sentimiento en el mundo, Bella,"_ suspiró contra mi cabello.

_"lo sé,"_ suspiré de regreso. _"Realmente estas aquí."_

_"Lo estoy,"_ dijo mientras apretaba mi cuerpo más cerca de él. Legítimamente, podría estar por siempre entre sus brazos. No quería nunca dejarlo ir. Entonces nuestra ensoñación fue interrumpida por el estómago de Edward. Gruñó en voz alta y nos separamos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado. _"__Ellos no nos dieron de comer mucho en el avión. Una pequeña bolsa de pretzels"._

_"Bueno, vamos a alimentarte,"_ le dije mientras señalaba el restaurante. Edward sonrió y nos llevó hasta el restaurante, nos sentamos rápidamente. La anfitriona miró a Edward un poco, demasiado, largo, lamiéndose los labios. La miré. _Él es mío, muchacha. Retrocede._ Nos llevaron al apartado. Edward me ayudó, como un caballero y se sentó. _"¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?"_

_"Bien," _dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua_. "Largo. Soy muy alto para estar sentado en la clase económica. Sentí mis pernas en mi pecho el viaje entero, pero al menos estaba en el pasillo."_

_"¿No llantos de bebes?" _pregunté.

_"Nope. Hubo una adolescente desagradable que no podía bajar el volumen de su iPod. Escuché su música desde cinco filas atrás,"_ rio.

_"¡Hola! Bienvenidos al District American Kitchen and Wine Bar,"_ dijo la alegre camarera. _"¿puedo traerles algo de beber? ¿Quizás una botella de vino?"_

_"¿Quieres algo de vino, Bella?"_ Edward preguntó.

_"Una copa. Tengo que conducir a casa,"_ dije, un rubor cubrió mis mejillas_. "¿Puedo tener una copa de Kim Crawford Sauvignon Blanc?"_

_"Lo mismo para mí,"_ dijo Edward.

_"Claro que sí,"_ dijo la camarera. _"Soy Becka, por cierto. Si me necesitas, solo dame un grito."_

_"Gracias, Becka," _Edward dijo cortésmente. _"¿Has comido aquí antes?"_

_"Una vez. Pero fue un almuerzo,"_ respondí_. "Estuve con un autor, el cual hablaba de uno de los salones de baile. Estábamos tratando de convencerlos para que fueran a Twilight Publishing. Su tipo de ficción esta justamente sobre nuestro callejón. La clase de un romance supernatural. Vampiros y hombres lobos. Pero incursionaron en otros tipos."_

_"¿Cómo gay erótica?" _Edward rio_. "Googlee a James Hunter y leí un pasaje de su más reciente libro. Estoy asqueado. Sabía que él tenía una predilección por los hombres cuando él estuvo esperando a ver mi delgado, desnudo cuerpo de séptimo grado."_

_"Debería verte ahora. Tu no estas delgado," _me eche a reír.

_"¿Estas llamándome gordo, Srta Dwyer?"_ Preguntó, arqueando sus cejas.

_"¿Qué? ¡Cielos, no! Tu eres bastante muscular,"_ dije.

"_Puedes culpar a Jasper por eso. Su primera esposa, María, y él se conocieron en la facultad. Era pateado fuera de mi habitación más tiempo del que podría contar. Necesitaba hacer algo con mi tiempo mientras ellos estaban como conejos. Así que, comencé a correr. Ahora estoy incursionando en pesas, pero nada exagerado,"_ rió. _"Luces exquisita, Bella. Las fotos y las video llamadas no hacen justicia."_

_"Gracias, Edward. Tu eres increíblemente guapo,"_ dije en voz baja. _"Pero, tengo que preguntar. ¿Dónde están tus lentes?"_

_"Mis lentes… están rotos. Mi hermana estaba corriendo esta mañana alrededor de la cocina como un pollo con la cabeza cortada. Ella abrió un armario de la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que estaba de pie detrás del armario y me aplastó la cara contra él. Mis marcos se destrozaron. Así que, estoy usando los de contacto. Durante el almuerzo, fui a poner una orden para un par de lentes nuevos pero ellos no estarán listos hasta el final de la siguiente semana."_

Becka regresó con el vino y preguntó que queríamos ordenar. Yo pedí una ensalada y salmón. Edward una taza de sopa de tomate y halibut. Después de que Becka nos dejara, Edward alzó su copa de vino. _"Para el comienzo…"_

_"¿El comienzo de qué?"_ pregunté mientras miraba hacia él a través de mis pestañas.

_"De nuestro futuro,"_ sonrió. Golpeo suavemente la copa con la suya y tomo un trago. _"Hmmm, esto está delicioso."_

_"Mi vino favorito,"_ contesté seductivamente. _"Así que, ¿Cómo están las cosas en Chicago? ¿Has escuchado de tu hermano o padre?"_

_"No. Probablemente no lo escucharé. No obstante, Alice me dijo que no tengo que dar para el regalo del cumpleaños del Golden boy. En realidad no estamos consiguiendo nada. Su comportamiento no merece un obsequio,"_ dijo fríamente, con los ojos brillantes de cólera. _"Tampoco mi padre."_

_"Disculpa si te enojé Edward,"_ murmuré.

_"No, Bella. No lo hiciste,"_ dijo mientras cruzaba la mesa. Sus dedos se enredaron alrededor de mi mano y las apretó gentilmente. _"Es la situación que me enoja. Nunca podrías enojarme. En realidad, completamente lo opuesto. Me haces increíblemente feliz. Así que, suficiente de hablar del cretino de mi padre y hermano. ¿Qué planeaste para este fin de semana?"_

_"Bueno, como te divierte la música y tienes una mente científica, he figurado que podríamos ir al Museo de Música Instrumental. Esta también el Desert Botanical Graden…"_

_"He escuchado que hay paseos en globos de aire caliente aquí, también. Me tome la libertad de reservar un Domingo en la mañana, sí está bien,"_ dijo Edward. _"Nunca he subido en uno y parece muy romántico."_

_"El lunes, tenemos un almuerzo con Rose. Ella insiste en conocerte,"_ reí. "Ella quiere continuar con las clases sucias sobre pollas."

_"Rose es un caso. No puedo esperar conocerla," Edward sonrió._

_"Solo cuídate, ella es bastante coqueta. Además esta casad, pero eso no la detiene."_

_"Bueno, solo tengo ojos para una mujer,"_ Edward murmuró, sus orejas se tornaron rosadas. Sus ojos bajaron a la mesa y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentí la sacudida de energía otra vez. Levantó la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaban con mucha alegría y adoración.

_"Realmente tienes unos ojos hermosos, Edward" _dije sonrojándome. "_Nunca he conocido a alguien con ese color de ojos."_

_"Mi abuelo tenía los ojos como los míos. Es muy raro. Casi todo el mundo en mi familia tiene los ojos color avellana, pero yo soy el raro de los ojos topacios. Alice me tiene pena por llevar gafas todo el tiempo. Me los pongo porque quiero ocultar los ojos. Es difícil ver el color extraño detrás de un vidrio."_

_"Bueno, ellos no son extraños. Son únicos. Justo como tú,"_ sonreí.

_"Gracias. Voy a hacer un punto para usar mis contactos cuando estoy cerca de ti desde que te gustan mis ojos ",_ dijo. _"Creo que__ Alice rompió mis gafas a propósito"_

_"Bueno, dale las gracias de mi parte" _Bromeé. Becka dejo nuestra comida y se fue. _"Así, ¿Qué, que vamos hacer mañana?"_

_"Decidiremos eso mañana. Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso,"_ dijo con un guiño. _"podemos tocar de oído."_

Edward se sumergió en su sopa y yo empecé a mordisquear mi ensalada. Hablamos acerca de la universidad. Me contó acerca del MIT. Dijo que fue difícil la decisión de ir a una facultad tan lejos, especialmente para él. Sin embargo, obtuvo su título y fue el mejor en su campo. Me preguntó sobre mi experiencia en la universidad de Arizona. Le dije que lo disfruté, pero ojala hubiera ido a la escuela. No obstante, permanecer en el estado era algo que quería hacer. No estaba segura de que Reneéy Phil duraran como pareja. Pero aquí estamos, siete años más tarde y todavía juntos.

Finalizamos con nuestra cena y Becka regresó a ofrecernos un postre. Honestamente estaba llena. _"¿Deseas compartir algo, Bella?"_ preguntó.

_"Si tú quieres algo. Te ayudaré pero yo estoy muy llena,"_ reí. Edward apunto algo en el menú de los postres y lo regreso a Becka. _"¿Vas a decir que pediste?"_

_"Nope."_

_"¿Qué si soy alérgica?" _me burlé.

_"Mierda, no pensé en eso,"_ Edward dijo. Sus ojos eran frenéticos y estaba buscando a Becka.

_"Edward, cálmate. Solo soy alérgica a la penicilina," _dije_. "A menos de que hayas solicitado un helado con sabor a penicilina, estamos bien."_

Se dejó caer contra el apartado, dándome una adorable mirada. _"Eres mala, Bella."_

_"No, no lo soy,"_ reí. _"Solo te estoy dando calabazas"_

_"Si, lo estas,"_ resopló. Arqueó una ceja y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa torcida. Becka regresó con su postre, un shortstack de fresa. _"¿Tú no eres alérgica a las fresas?"_

_"No, señor Cullen, yo no. De hecho, me encantan las fresas,"_ hable con descaro. Se echó a reír, con la cabeza caída hacia atrás y me entregó una cucharada. Probé el postre y gemí en voz baja. _"Maldita sea, esto está bueno."_

Edward hizo lo mismo y puso sus ojos en blanco_. "Es muy bueno. Voy a estar corriendo una milla o dos más mañana por la mañana, "_se rió entre dientes mientras se metió la mano en el postre como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Nuestras cucharas lucharon por el último bocado, pero me lo dio. Su risa era tan melódica. Sus ojos se arrugaron mientras se reía y yo podía sentir cómo me hacían caer por él. Habíamos estado hablando el uno al otro durante un poco más de un mes y nos quedamos en una conversación cómoda, la rutina en nuestra primera cita. La primera cita de Edward, mejor que nunca.

Becka regresó con la cuenta, que Edward robó. Abrí la boca para protestar. Edward puso su tarjeta de crédito en la carpeta de negro con broche dorado, atreviéndose a mirarme a los ojos para tratar de luchar con él. No lo hice. Era evidente que estaba al nivel para tratar a una mujer con respeto y cuidar de ella. _Tu mamá te crio bien, Edward Cullen_. _Definitivamente me siento respetada y cuidada_. Becka retiró la carpeta y se precipito con la tarjeta de Edward.

_"Tuve un maravilloso momento, Bella,"_ dijo Edward.

_"Yo también, Edward,"_ dije. _"Honestamente no quería que terminera pero debes estar cansado de trabajar y viajar."_

_"Estoy cansado, pero no quiero que termine la noche, tampoco."_ Se inclinó sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. _"Pero tenemos__ este fin de semana."_

_"Sí, lo tenemos,"_ sonreí.

_"__Aquí está su tarjeta de crédito, el Sr. Cullen," _Becka dijo mientras colocaba la carpeta delante de Edward. Él sonrió y la metió de nuevo en la cartera. Añadió la punta y firmó su nombre. Se cubrió la boca y se tragó un bostezo.

_"__Tienes que dormir, Edward. Tienes jet lag y en el tiempo Chicago ",_ bromeé. _"__Son las once y ahora, por lo que está el cuerpo piensa que es una de la mañana."_

_"__Hemos estado aquí durante casi cuatro horas"_, se rió Edward. _"Parece__ mucho más corto."_

_"__Lo sé. El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte ",_ bromeé_. "Pero me voy a ir. Tienes que dormir, señor"._

_"__Deja que te acompañe a tu coche,"_ dijo Edward. Se puso de pie con elegancia y me tendió la mano. Puse mi mano en su mano y Edward me ayudó a salir del reservado. Una vez estaba de pie, llevó mi mano a sus labios y besó mis nudillos. El acto fue tan caballeroso y romántico. Mi cabello rizado me crujió en voz baja. Edward sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, llevándonos fuera del restaurante. Subimos la escalera y salimos al aire caliente de Phoenix. Saqué mis llaves del coche y abrí mi Audi. _"Buen__ carro"._

_"__Gracias. Mi padrastro me lo dio cuando me gradué de la universidad ",_ le dije. _"__Estaba cansado de que le pidiera dinero para arreglar mi patética Nissan. Por lo tanto, él me consiguió esto. "_

_"__Agradable padrastro."  
_

_"Lo es. El único padre que he conocido,"_ me encogí de hombros. _"Mi padre biológico nunca lo supo. Creo que mi madre probablemente nunca va a decirme de él. No lo espero. Hay una gran cantidad de animosidad allí."_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Mi mamá__ quedó embarazada muy joven. El condón se rompió. Yo era un oops bebé. Mi papá de nacimiento no estaba listo para un bebé y mamá no quería interrumpir el embarazo. Por lo tanto, yo nací y mi madre y yo sobrevivimos. Gracias a Dios, mi abuela fue un gran apoyo. Ella cuidó de mí cuando yo era un bebé, así que mi madre podía llevar el grado de enseñanza. Enseñó en guardería hasta que ella se casó con Phil, mi padrastro. "_

"_Espera, tu padrastro es Phil Dwyer,"_ preguntó Edward. _"Sweet."_

_"¿Lo conoces?"_

_"A pesar de lo estudioso, y mi exterior nerd, me gusta el beisbol. No lo juego, pero me gusta verlo. Go Cubs!,"_ dijo con el puño hecha bola.

_"__No eres__ nerd, Edward,"_ dije mientras ligeramente manoteaba su vientre. _"Tú eres__ muy sexy."  
_Los ojos de Edward se redujeron y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa tímida. Él no era de los de dar el primer paso, así que lo hice. Me puse de puntillas y le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Saltó ligeramente y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí. Me aparté y lo miré a los ojos. Ellos ardían en su piel pálida. Me di cuenta de que quería darme un beso, pero no quería presionarlo. Sí Edward quería besarme, él tendría que hacer el movimiento.

Él parpadeó un par de veces y se inclinó. Sus labios se apretaron en mi frente y me apretó la cintura. Suspiré y puse mi mejilla contra su pecho. _"He tenido un muy maravilloso rato__, Bella. El mejor momento," _murmuró contra mi pelo. _"__Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí, sosteniéndote en mis brazos."_

_"__Yo también, guapo,"_ Sonreí mientras me acurruqué más cerca. Lo sentí bostezar y me alejé. "Duerma, Sr. Cullen."

_"Voy a ir__ a dormir. Después de que llames para decirme que estás en casa. Sana y salva ", _dijo con una mirada severa.

"Sí, señor", le dije con un saludo burlón. Me volví y me metí en mi coche. Edward dio un paso atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos. Prendí mi bebé y saludé mientras la sacaba. Edward sonrió y me dirigí a mi apartamento. Una media hora más tarde, estaba aparcando el coche. Entré en mi casa y cerré la puerta. Encontré el número de Edward y esperé a que contestara.

_"__¿Hola?"_ Dijo Edward somnoliento.

_"__Hey, soy yo. Estoy en casa. Ahora duerme, guapo "_, le dije rápidamente.

_"__Hmmm, dormir. Suena bien. Tuve un tiempo maravilloso, preciosa. Voy a levantarme temprano para trotar, así que llámame en cualquier momento "_, dijo Edward en voz baja. "_Buenas noches, amor."_

_"__Buenas noches, Edward,"_ dije. Colgué y baile alrededor de mi apartamento. Por fin había encontrado a mi príncipe azul.

**N/T: ¡Al fin se conocieron! Asdfghjkl… estoy delirando de amor con este par. Son tan asdfghjkl…**

**Ahora si, ya me calme. ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Hermoso, tierno, bello, feo? Tan solo dejen su huellita. Muchas gracias para aquellas que ya lo han hecho. Me hace tan feliz el hecho que puedo compartir una historia tan maravillosa con ustedes.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo. Y millones de disculpas por no poner definiciones de algunas palabras. Ando con el tiempo cortito.**

**Besos, MelLutz (L)**

**Pd.: Aleja, eres un amor soportándome. Este fic tiene coherencia por ti ;) ¡Gracias!**


	5. Kisses and Karambas

**Disclaimer: None of this is belong to me. This fanfiction is of Tufano79, she lets me translate to Spanish.**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., la historia es de Tufano79. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**~•~**

**(Sin betear)**

**Kisses and Karambas**.

Floté de regreso a mi habitación después de que Bella abandonara el hotel. Aunque, quería llevarla a la habitación conmigo. Sostenerla toda la noche. Ella encaja muy bien entre mis brazos. Su cabeza se encuentra justo debajo de mi barbilla y sus curvas se emparejan a las mías. La suavidad de su cuerpo moldeada contra la dureza de mi forma. Y su rostro más allá de la perfección. Su piel era traslucida y pálida; parecía brillar desde adentro. Sus ojos eran del color del café con un toque de crema. Sus labios eran una sombra suave del rosado y hacían que el rubor que adorna sus mejillas más de la noche. Llevaba maquillaje pero aumentaba su belleza. Ella lucia exquisita.

Entré a mi habitación en mi niebla inducida por Bella. Fui a mi maleta y saqué mi neceser. Retiré la caja de los lentes de contactos y la llené con la solución. Retiré mis lentes de contactos y me puse el par de viejos, no podría caminar alrededor completamente ciego. Retiré mis jeans y la camiseta, apilándolos en la silla. Me deslicé dentro de un par de pantalones de pijamas y me senté en la cama, estirando mis músculos tensos. Encendí la televisión y conecté el celular al cargador. Mis ojos estaban cerrándose cuando el teléfono vibró desde el velador. Cogí la llamada sin mirar el identificador. – ¿Hola? – pregunté con mi voz ronca por el sueño.

–Hey, soy yo, – Bella dijo. Su voz sonaba con disculpas. – Estoy en casa. Ahora, duerme guapo.

–Hmmm, dormir. Suena bien, – contesté mientras me quitaba los lentes, enroscándome en la almohada. – He tenido un tiempo maravilloso, preciosa. Estaré despierto temprano para trotar, así que llámame en cualquier momento. Buenas noches, amor.

–Buenas noches, Edward, – dijo Bella en voz baja mientras terminaba la llamada. Programé mi alarma y caí en un sueño profundo y reparador. Mis sueños fueron visiones de Bella. Reviviendo nuestra cita. Mi primera cita. Cuando la alarma se apagó, estaba enredado entre las sabanas y casi caigo de la cama cuando le levanté.

–Ouch!– me quejé cuando abrí la cómoda, golpeando mi cadera contra la madera sólida. Ingresé al baño y lavé mi rostro. Me puse los lentes de contactos y mi ropa de entrenamiento. Conseguí mis llaves y mi iPhone, bajé al gimnasio del hotel. Encontré una máquina de correr. Puse la velocidad y comencé con mi carrera. Una vez que corrí mis siete millas, estaba empapado. Me dejé caer en la colchoneta e hice algunos ejercicios sencillos de estiramiento para evitar lesiones. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me metí en la ducha. Lave mi cabello y cuerpo, cuidando mis ojos porque tenía puestos los lentes de contacto. Terminé mi baño y me envolví la toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Afeité m rostro y fui a vestirme. Sin embargo, no sabía que haríamos hoy. Busqué el reloj y vi que faltaba poco para las nueve de la mañana. _¿Es muy temprano para llamar a Bella?_

Mi pregunta mental fue contestada cuando mi teléfono sonó en el velador. Era Bella. – ¿Hola? – canté.

–Alguien está animado, – ella rio. – ¿Qué tal dormiste?

–Caí ligero después de colgar, – dije. – ¿Y tú?

–Soñé contigo, – dijo. – Así que, estaba pensando lo que nosotros podemos hacer en Desert Botanic Garden hoy. ¿Tienes protector solar?

–Nope. Pero puedo conseguir uno en la tienda de regalos, – respondí.

–Eres extremadamente pálido, Edward. Ellos probablemente no tienen algo tan fuerte. Yo tengo 85 SPF aquí en el departamento. Soy tan pálida como tú, si no más.

–Qué tal si voy a tu casa y tú puedes compartir algo de tu protector solar potencia industrial, – sugerí. –Sólo necesito direcciones desde el hotel.

–Te las envié a tu correo.

Alejé mi celular de mi oreja y revisé mi correo. Presione el boto de altavoz. – Las tengo, preciosa. Estaré en tu departamento en una hora.

–Espero que estés hambriento. Hice el desayuno, – Bella dijo.

–Definitivamente estoy hambriento. He trotado siete millas esta mañana. Estaré ahí tan pronto pueda, amor.

–Conduce con cuidado, Edward. Llámame si te pierdes. – dijo.

–Lo haré. – colgué el celular y saqué un par de shorts. El hombre del clima dijo que iba a estar sobre los 100 grados. Deslicé dentro mis piernas y los abotoné. Me puse una camiseta polo azul y cogí un par de gafas de sol que Alice insistió que traiga. Las puse en mi cabeza y rocié algo de colonia. Me calcé los Nikes t sonreí mientras abandonaba la habitación del hotel, mi billetera, llaves y teléfono estaban en mi bolsillo. También llevaba la caja de los lentes de contactos y los viejos lentes en mi bolsillo. El clima estaba bastante seco y no quería lidiar con la picazón en mis ojos.

Me dirigí al coche que había alquilado. Derroché dinero en la renta. Conseguí un Mustag convertible. Me deslicé dentro del carro negro y bajé la parte superior. Me puse las gafas de sol y empecé a conducir hacia el departamento de Bella. Me tomo unos cuantos giros equivocados para estar en menos de media hora en el departamento de Bella. Salí del auto y caminé hacia el edificio, toqué el intercomunicador. Ella me permitió la entrada y me encaminé hacia el departamento. Toqué la puerta. Escuché un estruendo y a Bella maldiciendo. Ella abrió la puerta y estaba usando un par de bermudas negras y traía una top violeta. – ¿Todo está bien?

–Se me cayó una cacerola en el dedo del pie, – gruñó mientras se alejaba cojeando de la puerta. Cogí su mano y cerré la puerta.

–Toma asiento, Bella, – dije mientras la ayudaba a ir al sofá. Me senté en la mesa de centro frente a ella y gentilmente levanté su pequeño pie. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un brillante rojo sangre. Que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Vi un moretón que empezaba a formarse en su dedo gordo del pie. – ¿Tienes algo de hielo?

–En el congelador, – siseó. – ¡Puta madre, esto duele!– recogí un pac de hielo del congelador de Bella. Lo envolví en una toalla de la cocina y puse el pac de hielo en su pie. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Está helado!

–Es hielo, Bella, – dije irónicamente. – ¿Esperabas que esté caliente?

–Cállate, Cullen, – dijo mientras arqueaba su ceja. – Era una ilusión que mis torpes tendencias no salgan en tu estadía aquí. Pero por desgracia, Bella Dwyer, torpe extraordinaria asomó su fea cabeza.

–Puedo siempre llevarte en brazos alrededor del Botanic Garden, – bromee.

–Estaré bien, Edward, – dijo con una mueca. – Vamos a comer algo del desayuno. Hice guiso de desayuno. – ella se levantó y cojeó hasta la mesa. La guie a la silla e hice que se siento. – Edward.

–Solo descansa, a saltos largos, – bromee. Me puse el guante de cocina y saqué la cacerola del horno. La coloqué sobre el individual en la mesa. – ¿Platos?

–Gabinete superior. Al lado de la refrigeradora, – contestó. Saqué dos platos y dos tazones, agarre la olla del café que estaba en el mostrador. Me senté y Bella comenzó a distribuir nuestro guisado de desayuno. Me dio un plato con una tímida sonrisa. Lo acepté y le serví una taza de café.

– ¿Cómo está tu dedo?

–Entumecido, – dijo mientras removía el paquete de hielo. – Y una agradable sombra purpura. Al menos combina con mi blusa.

–Bella, no tenemos que ir al Desert Botanic Gardens. Si tu estas adolorida, – dije con el ceño fruncido.

–Estaré bien. Solo me pondré un de flip flops y estaremos listos. Come.

–Sí, señora, – dije arqueando una ceja. Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras se concentraba en su desayuno. Seguí su ejemplo, ya que era el mejor guiso de desayuno que había comido. – ¿Tu hiciste esto?

–Sí. Mi mamá, mientras era increíble en ALGUNOS aspectos, apestaba cocinando. Algunos de los brebajes que se le ocurrió hacer eran incomibles, – dijo arrugando la nariz. – Lo más repugnante eran las bananas fritas y la salsa tártara.

Tragué mi mordida y vi a Bella con absoluto disgusto. "Eso suena peligroso."

–Trata de comerlo, – dijo estremeciéndose. – En estos días, no puedo comer bananas o salsa tártara. Prefiero comer mi propio zapato.

–Yo… um… wow… hmmmmmmmm, – dije inteligentemente.

–Lo sé, – Bella dijo colocando su mano en mi brazo. – Trata de vivir con eso por 25 años.

–Yo pensaba que la comida de Alice era mala. Pero, santo infierno, – dije mientras miraba la mitad del guiso en el plato. – Creo que perdí mi apetito.

–También, yo. – Bella rio recogiendo nuestros platos. Ella cojeó hacia el lavadero y deposito los platos dentro. Me paré y me ubiqué detrás de ella, parando sus movimientos. – No estoy completamente incapacitada. – ella se movió, pasándome y tropezó. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Su cuerpo cayó contra el mío y ella pegó un gritillo. – Okay, quizás lo estoy – la alcé en brazos. – ¡Edward!

– ¿Qué? – pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–Bájame, – dijo mientras se serpenteaba en mis brazos.

–Nope. Me gusta sostenerte, – dije mientras la llevaba al sofá. Ella pesaba casi lo mismo que Alice. Quizás un poco más. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se sentía bien contra el mío. La senté. –Tú no vas a abandonar este sofá hasta que nosotros nos vayamos. Y deja el hielo en tu dedo morado.

– ¿Muy mandón? – bromeo.

–No en realidad. No sé por qué me estoy poniendo de esta manera, – dije con un encogimiento de hombros cuando fui a hacer lo de los platos. Los lavé y puse la cacerola del guisado dentro de la refrigeradora. Bella me miró intensamente mientras trabajaba en su cocina. Terminé y me senté a su lado, poniendo su pie lastimado en mi regazo. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien, – dijo sonriendo. – Mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

–Me alegro, – dije. – Ahora, ¿Quieres ir al Garden? ¿O algo más?

–Al Garden. Mi dedo esta mejor, – dijo contorneando su pie en mi regazo. – En realidad, creo que puedo ponerme zapatos. Déjame recoger mi súper protector solar y podremos irnos. Nosotros los cara pálida necesitamos mantenernos unidos.

–Bien, – resoplé. Bella se levantó y revolvió mi cabello mientras pasaba corría por mi delante. Poco tiempo después, Bella regresó con un tubo de protector solar. Su cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo. Sobre su cabeza estaba un par de gafas de sol y en sus pies un par de zapatos deportivos que combinaban con su ropa de salir. Exprimió algo del protector solar sobre su mano y comenzó a esparcirlo en su piel. Me pasó el tubo y también hice lo mismo, cubriendo mi rostro y brazos.

–Edward, tienes algo de protector solar en tu nariz, – Bella rio. Ella se estiró y limpió el protector solar de mi nariz y suavemente arrastró su dedo a través de mi mandíbula. –Mucho mejor. ¿Puedes con la parte trasera de mis hombros?

–Um, seguro, – dije nerviosamente. Bella puso su cola de caballo sobre los hombros y sostuvo el tubo. Puse algo de la loción en mis manos y la esparcí desde su cuello a sus hombros. Su piel era suave y sedosa. Mientras mis manos se movían a lo largo de su piel expuesta, mis shorts se estrechaban. _Compórtate, amigo. Ahora NO es tiempo de crecer. No seas repugnante, chico pervertido. –_ Hecho, preciosa.

–Gracias, Edward. – dijo mientras tomaba el tubo del protector solar, guardándolo en bolso plástico y meterlo en la cartera. – ¿Listo?

Tragué saliva y asentí. Recorrí mis dedos bajando por su brazo y entrelazarlos con los de ella. Cuando nos tocamos, siento esta energía flotar a través de nosotros y calmarme. Necesité calmarme y sostuve su mano. Bella recogió sus llaves, cámara fotográfica y teléfono antes de cerrar su departamento. Bajamos las escaleras hacia mi coche rentado. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron cuando lo vio. – Esto es lo qué rentaste. ¡Dulce viaje!

–Derroche, – me encogí de hombros. Abrí el lado del pasajero y ayudé a Bella a entrar. Sonrió ampliamente y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Troté alrededor del carro hacia el otro lado e hice lo mismo. –Necesito dirección, preciosa.

Bella recitó la dirección y conduje hacia el Desert Botanic Garden. Parqué el carro, levanté el techo. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Bella y caminamos a la entrada. Una vez que estuvimos ahí, pagué por nuestra admisión. Bella frunció el entrecejo. – Bella, mi madre me crio para cuidar de una mujer. Me sentiré mal dejándote pagar. Deja de hacer pucheros y acostúmbrate a que te mime, – dije contorneando mi dedo pulgar a lo largo de sus dedos.

–Pero, tú volaste hacia aquí. Yo debería pagar algo, – lloriqueó silenciosamente.

–Nope, – dije con una sonrisa. Puse mis gafas de sol cubriendo mis ojos y enredé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Bella frunció el ceño y se arrimó a mí. Reí silenciosamente mientras recogía un mapa. Bella de repente saco su cámara y tomó algunas fotos. – ¿Solo me tomaste a mí? – pregunté.

–Sip. Quiero probar que he tenido una cita con un sexy, – dijo poniendo su mano sobre en su cadera.

–Eso serías tú, preciosa, – Dije y cogí la cámara de sus manos, tomando fotos de mí. Bella gruñó y se lanzó a mí. Volteé mi cuerpo y ella se trepó a mi espalda. Deslicé la cámara en mi bolsillo y cogí sus piernas. Fácilmente la levanté y la coloqué a caballito. Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y caminé dentro del jardín. Bella presionó un beso en mi cuello y rio en mi cuello. – ¿Te estas divirtiendo, preciosa?

–Sí, – dijo ajustándose a mi cuello. – Soy muy feliz, Edward.

–Hmmm, yo también, – dije bajándola.

– ¿Soy muy pesada? – preguntó.

–No. Solo quiero ver tu hermoso rostro, – dije besando su mejilla. – Así que, ¿hacia dónde primero?

–Este camino, – dijo sosteniendo mi mano. Vagabundeamos a través del hermoso jardín, aprendiendo acerca de la vida salvaje y las plantas. Bella retiró la cámara de mi bolsillo y tomó millón de fotos. Una pareja de ancianos estaba cerca de nosotros. Ella se les acercó. – ¿Disculpe? ¿Puede tomarnos una foto a mí y mi novio? – preguntó amablemente.

–Claro, cariño. – la mujer dijo. Bella bailó hacia mí y enredó sus brazos en mi cintura. Todavía estaba desconcertado por cómo ella me había llamado. Novio. Sonreí, bajando la mirada hacia mi Bella. Bella me miró fijamente teniendo la más radiante sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer devolvió la cámara a Bella después de tomar algunas fotos de nosotros. Ella observó a Bella más de cerca. – ¿Isabella Higginbotham?

– ¿Si? – Bella contesto.

–Soy la señora Cope, – dijo. – Oh mí, has crecido como una adorable mujer.

– ¡Señora Cope! – calló mientras abrazaba a la vieja mujer. – ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

–Estoy de retiro con el señor Cope y nos estamos divirtiendo en Phoenix, – dijo la señora Cope. – Preséntame a tu príncipe azul, Isabella.

–Señora Cope, este es Edward Cullen. Edward, ella es la señora Cope, la bibliotecaria de la escuela de Forks, – dijo Bella.

Sonreí y estreché la mano de la señora Cope, – Es un placer conocerla, señora Cope.

–Oh, él es adorable, Isabella, – la señora Cope dijo dando palmaditas en mi mano. Retiré mis gafas de sol y le guiñé un ojo a ella. Ella se rió y soltó mi mano. – ¿Qué haces con tu vida, cariño?

–Soy editora de libros, – Bella respondió. – Trabajo para ediciones Twilight en el centro de Phoenix.

–Siempre supe que estarías haciendo algo con los libros y la escritura. Tu nariz siempre estaba enterrada en uno de los libros de la escuela. ¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Qué haces?

–Soy el jefe de los programadores en Whitlock Technologies. Escribimos programas para las computadoras, – respondí.

–Oh, tengo el último programa instalado en mi portátil. Mucho mejor que los otros, – la señora Cope dijo. – Bueno, fue un placer verte, Isabella.

–Lo mismo, señora Cope, – dijo Bella abrazándola. Señora y señor Cope arrastraron los pies alejándose y Bella los miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Ella fue mi persona favorita en la escuela. Me dejaba leer en la biblioteca para que no me fastidien.

–Ella tiene un gran corazón, – respondí.

–Espero que no te importe como te he llamado, – dijo, tímidamente. – Novio, quiero decir. No quiero ser presuntuosa.

–No lo fuiste, – dije entrelazando nuestros dedos. Tiré de ella y la llevé a la banca. Nos sentamos y miré sus ojos después de quitarle sus gafas de sol. Hice lo mismo conmigo. – ¿Tu… tú quieres ser mi novia?

–Sí, Edward. Que hago. Si me tienes, – dijo.

–Más que cualquier cosa, Bella, – aspiré. _Es ahora o nunca, Cullen. Besa a tu novia._ – ¿Bella, puedo… puedo… besarte?

Los preciosos ojos de Bella me miraron profundamente y asintió lentamente. Tomé su cara en forma de corazón en mis manos y suavemente me incliné. Miré sus labios y angula mi cabeza así no chocaría con su nariz. Cerré mis ojos y cepillé mis labios contra los suyos. Mi cuerpo zumbó en llamas y sentí mi corazón martillar dentro de mis costillas. La boca de Bella se movió con la mía y se sentía divino. Nunca en toda mi vida había sentido algo como esto. Un silencioso gemido vino de los labios de Bella y la aparté. Sus ojos estaba oscuros y su respiración pesada. Estoy seguro que reflejaba mis acciones. –Wow, – murmuró. – ¿Estás seguro que nunca lo has hecho antes?

–Muy positivo, – reí ligeramente. – ¿Eso está mal?

–No. Eso está bien, – Bella ronroneó. Sonreí y me incliné para otro beso. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Los dedos de Bella se enredaron en mi cabello y suspiró en mi boca. Después de unos pocos visitantes despejándose las gargantas, Bella y yo rompimos el beso – Tienes los labios muy suaves, Edward.

– ¿Gracias? – me reí entre dientes mientras me ponía de pie. Mis rodillas estaban temblorosas pero intercambiaría este sentimiento por nada. – Nunca pensé en esa sensación en mis labios.

Bella se paró en la punta de sus dedos y me besó, poniendo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Me tragué un gemido y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. – Los labios suaves deben ser de un gran besador. – ronroneó me besa tres veces rápidamente en sucesión. – Y tú eres… un gran besador. – dijo mientras puntuaba cada palabra con un suave beso en mi rostro terminando con mis labios. Sonríe y presioné un beso en su cabeza. Los dedos de Bella se entrelazaron con los míos y continuamos nuestro paseo alrededor del jardín. Nunca me había sentido tan relajado. Tan libre. Tan feliz. Nada en el mundo podría hacer que me olvide lo que estaba pasando. Estaba sosteniendo la mano de la mujer de mis sueños y ella piensa que soy un gran besador. – Voy por agua, Edward. Y al baño. Regresaré pronto. – dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla. Ella se fue y me senté en una banca cercana.

Mi celular sonó desde mi bolsillo y lo busqué para ver quién era. _Mamá._ – Hola, mamá, – sonreí.

– ¿Edward, cómo va tu viaje? – Esme preguntó.

–Estoy teniendo el mejor viaje, mamá. Bella es la más maravillosa mujer que he conocido, – contesté. – más, ella es inteligente, preciosa, divertida, y… incluso no puedo describirla.

–Oh, bebé, – Esme lloró. – Estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien. Es una pena que ella viva en Phoenix.

–Lo sé, pero haremos que funcione. Haría de todo por ella, – dije honestamente. – ¿Adivina qué, mamá?

– ¿Qué, cariño?

–Lo sé qué sueno como un completo juvenil, pero nos hemos declarado. Ella es mi novia y yo soy su novio, – dije con una sonrisa atolondrada en mi rostro.

–Edward, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Bella parece bien para ti. Bueno, dejaré que disfrutes el resto de tu viaje con tu novia y hablaremos luego. Te amo, bebé.

–Te amo, mamá, – dije. Bella caminó hacia mí, con un ligero contorneo de sus caderas mientras sostenía las dos botellas de agua. Arrojó una a mí y la atrapé, sorprendentemente. Mi mano y ojo coordinando fue completamente extraño. –Gracias, amor.

–No hay problema, – hijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Puso su cabeza en mi hombro. –Rose me testeó y me preguntó si queremos ir a un club esta noche. No estoy segura si es o tuyo, pero podría ser divertido.

–Nunca he estado en un club. Monstruosamente tímido, ¿recuerdas? – bromee.

–No ahora. Tú eres el Sr. Confianza, últimamente. Me gusta, – dijo mientras besaba mis labios. – Realmente amo besarte, Edward.

–Hmmm, – dije besándola de vuelta. – Nada cerca de tanto como amo besarte.

–Así que, ¿quieres ir al club? Rose estará ahí con su ultimo juguetito. Creo que su nombre es Garrett, – dijo gesticulando con la mano.

– ¿por qué no? – me encogí de hombros. – Estoy dispuesto a todo, siempre y cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo contigo.

Bella gritó y sacó su teléfono. Tipio una respuesta a Rose. La respuesta fue instantánea. Bella rió. – La encontraremos a las 9 en Karamba Night Club. Desafortunadamente, es la noche de las 40 principales músicas, pero será divertido.

–Asumo que tengo que cambiarme, – dije mientras jalaba mis shorts.

–Probablemente. Rose es muy particular acerca de su moda. Ella me ayuda a vestirme toda la semana. Aparentemente, no soy muy fashionable, – rio tomando de su agua. – soy más de jeans y camisetas para chicas. Sin embargo, para el trabajo necesito ser más profesional. Así que, Rose entra en juego con 'Bella Barbie'. Soy su muñeca de tamaño natural.

–Creo que luces adorable, – dije poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

–Eso es porque estoy con la ropa aprobada por Rose, – resopló.

– ¿por qué no utilizas algo 'no aparvado por Rose' esta noche? – sugerí.

–No quiero involucrarme con sus stilleto en mi trasero. ¿Qué hay de mañana? – cedió. – Si me muestro en el club usando jeans y blusa, ella me regresar a mi departamento y desnudará y revestirá con la vestimenta adecuada. No gracias.

–No sé si tendré la 'aprobación de Rose,' – dije nerviosamente.

–Ella no es mala con los chicos. Puedes usar un par de jeans oscuro y una camisa negra y estarás bien. Siempre y cuando tengas un buen calzado, – dijo.

–Bueno, entonces combino, – reí.

–Estas tornándote rosado, Edward, – dijo recorriendo sus dedos a lo largo de la línea de mi cabello. – ¿Quieres más protector solar?

–Voy al baño y me pondré algo allí, – respondí. Bella me dio él tuvo y beso mi mejilla, después troté al baño. Me hice cargo del asunto y disperse en mi frente. También apliqué en mis brazos y puse algo en mis piernas. Regresé a la banca donde había dejado a Bella. Estaba agachada, tratando de confortar a una niña.

–Cariño, encontraremos a tu mamá – decía Bella peinando los rizos rubios de la cara de la niña. – ¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

–En el baño, – sollozó.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu mami? – Bella preguntó.

–Sarah, – la niña sollozó.

– ¿Puedes quedarte con mi novio Edward? Él es grande y fuerte y te protegerá de los niños malos, – dijo mirándome con pánico. Le di una tranquilizadora sonrisa y se encaminó al baño.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño? – pregunté dándole la botella de agua. Me agaché a su nivel.

–Maggie, – la pequeña contestó. – Tienes lindos ojos, – los dedos de Maggie trazaron debajo de mis ojos y a lo largo de mi nariz. Ella me dio una tímida sonrisa.

–Tú tienes lindos rizos, – dije ofreciéndole el agua. Ella tomó un sorbo. Me senté en la banca. Maggie trepó por mi regazo, poniendo su delicada cabeza en mi pecho. – ¿Cuántos años tienes, Maggie?

–Tengo cinco, mi hermano mayor me estaba molestando y corrí lejos, – sollozó. – Tiene cabeza de caca.

– ¿Qué era lo que tu hermano mayor te estaba diciendo, Maggie? – le pregunté mirándola fijamente.

–Me dijo que soy tonta. Y llorona, – sollozó. Maggie jugaba con los botones de mi camisa. – Desearía que mi hermano sea como tú. Tú eres agradable.

–Lamento que tu hermano te diga así, Maggie, – le dije. – Mi hermano es malo conmigo también. Pero yo lo ignoro.

– ¿Qué es ignorar?

–Pretender que no está allí. Si él no está allí, entonces él no puede molestarme, – le dije. – Si tu hermano te molesta, pretende que no está allí o que él está usando un tutu rosa. Te reirás de él y el no sabrá que hacer. – Maggie rió y se acurrucó más cerca de mi cuerpo. Sosteniendo la niña en mis brazos, hiso que deseara ser un padre. Ahora, eso no está fuera del reino de las posibilidades. Sonreí.

– ¡Maggie! ¡Oh, mi bebé! – una joven gritó mientras corría delante de Bella.

– ¡mamá! – Maggie gritó desde mi regazo. Gentilmente la puse en el suelo y ella corrió hacia s madre. Recogió a Maggie y la acuno contra su pecho. – Gracias, señor.

–No hay problema, – dije con una sonrisa. – Ella es realmente una niña dulce.

–Edward tiene un hermano mayor, también, – dijo Maggie mientras abrazaba mis piernas. – ¿Podemos llevar a Edward a casa?

–No, cariño. – Sarah, la madre de Maggie, rio. –No creo que a su mamá le agradara. – Maggie me miró y yo negué con la cabeza. La mano de Bella mezclada con la mía y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, colocando mi mano sobre su cadera. – Le agradezco su ayuda. A ambos.

–No es nada, – le dijo Bella. – disfruta el resto del día, Sarah. Tú, también, señorita Maggie.

Maggie le hizo un gesto a Bella para llegar a ella. Bella se agachó. Maggie apretó su boca al oído de Bella y le susurró un secreto. Bella se rio y asintió con la cabeza. Maggie me saludó tímidamente y se fue con su madre. Bella se puso de pie y le sonrió con aire de suficiencia. – ¿Qué te dijo Maggie? – pregunté.

–Eres un príncipe azul a sus ojos, – dijo. – Ella quiere casarse contigo.

–Es un poco pequeña para me, – dije.

–Pero eres un príncipe azul, – replicó Bella.

–Tu príncipe azul, – murmuré besando sus labios.

–Hmmm, estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Quieres cenar algo antes que vayas a cambiarte?

–Definitivamente, – dije. – Llevas el camino. ¿Cómo llegaremos al club?

–Bueno, puedo conducir. Te recogeré en el hotel, ¿está bien? – preguntó. – No estoy segura si eres uno de esos chicos que INSISTE en manejar.

– ¿Um no? – reí.

–Bien. Jacob nunca me dejaba conducir. Siempre llevábamos su pedazo de porquería de auto para todos lados. Tengo un lindo auto. Quiero conducirlo. Maldita sea, – dijo

–Entonces, por SUPUESTO, puedes conducir esta noche, – reí. – además, no tengo idea de dónde ir. Estoy sorprendido que haya podido llegar a tu departamento sin haberme perdido del todo.

– ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – Bella se lamentó.

–Lo encontré. Finalmente, – dije. – No soy completamente como el chico. Revisé mi mapa en el celular. Si no hubiera podido estar ahí, hubiese llamado para perder instrucciones.

–Como sea, – Bella rio. Caminamos de regreso con nuestras manos unidas. Subimos al vehículo caliente, nuestras piernas pegadas al cuero. –Mierda, esto está caliente.

–Y que lo digas. Nota mental. Conseguir un auto fresco la próxima vez que te visite, – le dije. – creo que tengo quemaduras de segundo grado.

Bella se rio y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos después de salir de la plaza de aparcamiento. Nos condujo a un restaurante local donde comimos algo de comida grasosa. Después, me dijo que tenía que ducharse y cambiarse. Yo sabía que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Me sentía muy asqueroso después de estar en el sol todo el día. Además, tenía que conseguir el protector solar. Llegué al departamento de Bella y me dirigí de nuevo a su puerta. Bella insistió en que no tenía que hacer eso. Sin embargo, me criaron para ser un caballero y acompañar a una mujer a su puerta estaba en mi mente. Bella me dio un dulce beso antes de ir adentro. Dijo que estaría en el hotel a las ocho.

Volví al hotel y me duché. Una ducha de agua fría. Necesitaba calmar mis hormonas. Soy un hombre de 31 años y me siento como un adolescente hormonal. Sin embargo, estoy haciendo las cosas por primera vez en mi vida. Tengo derecho a ser un adolescente cachondo. Pero la ducha fría sofocó mi calentura. Al menos por el momento…

_Hasta que vi a la diosa de mi novia otra vez…_

_Santa mierda. Tengo una novia._

_¡CHUPATE ESA, EMMETT! ¡JA!_

_Realmente tengo que crecer. Quiero decir que realmente…_

Saqué un par de jeans de diseño que Alice me dijo que trajera. Me alegró que lo hiciera. Me como dé mis boxers y mis pantalones a mis caderas. Los abroché y me sorprendo como me quedaban. Se abrazaban a mi trasero y en realidad parecía 'cool'. Sonreí torcidamente mientras me ponía la camisa negra, deslizándola sobre mis hombros. Abroché los botones, dejando los dos primeros abiertos y enrollé las mangas. Metí la camisa en mis pantalones y me puse el cinturón negro. Finalicé mi vestimenta con mis mocasines Cale Haan negros. – Alice estaría orgullosa, – dije en alta voz, – tomé una foto con mi celular y le escribí a mi hermana. _¿Apruebas mi vestimenta? _Textee.

_¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Estás muy sexy! ¡Older, estoy muy orgullosa! Definitivamente lo apruebo. – Alice._

_Bien– Edward._

_También, felicidades por tu primera novia. *lagrimas caen* crecen muy rápido. – Alice._

_Despídete, Alice– Edward._

–_Adiós, Alice. – Alice._

_Te amo, Younger –Edward._

_Te amo, también, Older. Cuídate. ¡Usa condón! – Alice._

_¡DIOS! ¡Alice… nosotros no estamos cerca de eso!– Edward._

_Pero será pronto. Ella es tu novia después de todo. –Alice._

_Me voy, Alice. Nosotros no vamos a tener sexo esta noche. O algún momento de este viaje. –Edward._

_Sexo no. Pero dormirás con ella – Alice._

_¿Qué diablos significa eso? – Edward._

_Ya lo verás. Diviértete en el club. – Alice._

_Lo haré. Saluda a Jasper por mí. – Edward._

Deslicé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y fui por mi billetera que estaba en mis jeans. Noté que Bella dejó su cámara en mi bolsillo. La encendí y miré las fotos que ella tomó. Me encontré con la foto de los dos. Estábamos mirándonos el uno al otro, fijamente a los ojos. Solo había visto esa mirada antes. La foto de la boda de mis padres que estaban sentados en el piano de mi casa de la infancia. Al principio de su relación, mis padres estaban muy enamorados. Sin embargo, mis defectos causaron una grieta entre ellos. Siempre quise lo que tuvieron mis padres e el pasado. Nunca en mi vida esperaba encontrar a alguien.

–Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella Dwyer, – dije acariciando su rostro en la pantalla de la cámara. – Pero, no puedo decírtelo todavía. Pronto.

Me senté y vi algo de televisión antes de que Bella regrese a recogerme. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y lo contesté. – ¿Hola?

–Estoy aquí. ¿Quieres que suba?–, Preguntó Bella.

–Claro, – le dije. –Estoy en la habitación 513.

–Para estar un rato, – dijo Bella. Miré alrededor de mi habitación de hotel y ordené un poco. No quería dar la impresión de ser un vago. Dejé la puerta abierta y se rocié un poco de colonia antes de que Bella se acerque. Un golpe tímido vino a través de la habitación. Abrí la puerta y tuve la vista más hermosa. Alguna vez. Bella estaba de pie en un vestido negro que abrazaba sus curvas. Tenía tirantes y golpeaba las rodillas. A sus pies había un par de tacones rojos. El cabello de Bella estaba colocado sobre su cabeza. – ¿Te gusta?

Mis ojos se salieron de mi cabeza y asentí en silencio. Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con la míos y le sonreí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y la atrajo hacia mí. –Eres exquisita. Hermosa. Perfecta, – le dije mientras besaba el cuello a los labios. Ella se fundió en mí y sonrió contra mi boca. –No vayamos a ninguna parte. Sólo quiero quedarme aquí contigo y besar tus labios deliciosos.

–Tentador, Edward, – se rió. –Muy tentador, pero Rose me dará mucha lata. Además, quiere poner sus sucias lecciones de polla a la prueba de esta noche en el club".

–Ujú, una experiencia de club de trabajo–, le dije con una sonrisa irónica. –Mi clase favorita.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a un club, Edward?– Bella preguntó, arqueando una ceja perfecta.

–Um, ¿nunca?", Le respondí con honestidad. –Nunca le vi la diversión.

–Hmmm. Bueno, vamos a divertirnos esta noche y pido a Dios que no te mate con estas trampas mortales, – dijo Bella mientras señalaba a sus zapatos. – ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando me puse éstos? Ah, claro, se veían lindos.

–Bueno, ellos hacen que tus piernas se vean increíblemente sexy. Y mucho. Y me voy a callar ahora antes de hacer un imbécil de mí mismo.

–Es muy improbable, guapo, – dijo Bella mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Apoyé las manos en las caderas y le sonreí. – ¿Estás listo para ir a bailar?

–Definitivamente, preciosa, – le contesté. Acaricié suavemente su mejilla y ella agarró mi mano, dándole un beso a mi palma. Me guiñó un ojo y tomó la misma mano, me sacó de la habitación del hotel. Recogí la llave, la cartera, el teléfono y la cámara de Bella cuando salimos y nos dirigimos hacia el coche. Abrí el lado del conductor de Bella. Ella me dio un adorable ceño. Me reí cuando cerré la puerta y me metí en el lado del pasajero. Bella comenzó su coche y se retiró de la plaza de aparcamiento. Condujo a Karamba Club y aparcó junto a un ostentoso BMW rojo. Dejé escapar un silbido.

–Es de Rosalie, – dijo Bella mientras señalaba hacia el coche rojo. –Sutilmente no es su nombre.

–Definitivamente no. Pensé que mi Volvo era ostentoso, pero esto es mucho más, – me reí. – ¿conduces un Volvo?

–Todos los días. En ocasiones especiales, saco mi Aston Martin Vanquish, – sonreí. –Cuando la empresa se cotizan en el NASDAQ, Jasper y yo nos decidimos a hacer algo por nosotros mismos. Recibió una Ducati. Tengo un Aston Martin.

–Está bien, te volviste a un niño allí. ¿Qué es un Ducati?

– Una motocicleta, – le dije con una sonrisa torcida. –Él sigue tratando de conseguir que me suba a la máquina de la muerte de dos ruedas, pero me niego abyecto. Convertirse en pizza en el pavimento es alto en mi lista de prioridades. También, poner mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jasper me asusta.

–Um, guerra electrónica, – dijo Bella con una nariz arrugada. –No soy homofóbica ni nada, pero la idea de dos hombres que lo hacen me hace...

– ni siquiera es necesario que termine esa declaración, amor. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, – le dije con una risita nerviosa. Miré el club, tragué convulsivamente. La mano de Bella encontró la mía y apretó. Me di la vuelta para mirarla. Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los míos.

– ¿Estás bien, Edward?

–Sí. Solo nervioso. Nunca había hecho esto antes y… – Bella me dejó ansioso con un ardiente beso. Su boca se envolvió suave contra la mía y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. La lengua de Bella trazó a lo largo de mi labio inferior y me sobresalté. Sin embargo, mi boca se abrió ligeramente y la lengua de Bella se deslizó entre mis labios. Mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo, tirando de ella tan cerca de mí como su coche lo permitía. Dejé escapar un gemido que parecía impulsar a Bella sucesivamente. Ella ladeo la cabeza y profundizó el beso. Con demasiada rapidez, Bella se apartó y se sentó con una sonrisa satisfecha. – ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿Estas preocupado por el club? – preguntó Bella inocentemente.

–No. – _Estoy preocupado por la situación de mis jeans, muchas gracias. – _Muy astuta, Bella.

–Lo sé, – dijo mientras salía del coche con gracia. Una vez que estuvo fuera, me ajusté mi bulto y Salí del coche. Me levante y entrelacé mis dedos con los de Bella. Nos dirigimos hacia dentro del club. Pagué por nuestra admisión. Bella no frunció el ceño, pero puso los ojos en blanco cuando me entregaron el cambio.

El club era enorme. Y bullicioso. Y humeante. No humo de cigarrillo. Máquina de hacer humo. Los dedos de Bella se envolvieron a mí alrededor y me tiraron para atravesar el club. Miré hacia la pista de baile, asqueado por lo que vi. Había parejas en la pista aparentemente teniendo sexo con ropa. Mantuve mi rostro impulsivo y seguí a Bella hacia una mesa con una escandalosa mujer rubia y un hombre joven con el pelo rubio oscuro y una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¡Bella! – gritó la rubia. Saltó del taburete y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Bella. – ¡te ves bien, niña! Estoy orgullosa de ti.

–Gracias, Rosalie, – dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo. – Me encanta el vestido que estás usando.

– ¿Sexy, no? – Rosalie levantó una cadera y pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de Bella. Su vestido era uno color vino que llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Ellas volvieron su atención hacia mí. – Tú debes ser Edward.

–Y tú debes ser Rose, – sonreí torcidamente. Rose gritó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La abracé y ella besó mi mejilla, mirando mis ojos.

–Rose, de marcha hacia atrás. No beses a mi novio, – dijo Bella con sequedad.

– ¿Novio? ¡Ooooh!– Rose dijo mientras besaba mis mejillas. – me despediré de la gran sesión hasta que llegue a conocerte mejor, Eddie.

–Gracias, Rose. Lo aprecio, – sonreí. – Y es Edward.

–Lo sé. Solo estoy revisando las habilidades de tu polla, – dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cinturón.

– ¡Rose! ¡Abajo, chica! ¿Es necesario rompas a Junior? – Bella rio. – Él es mío.

–Lo sé. Lo sé, – Rose dijo mientras volteaba hacia el hombre rubio. – Este es Garrett, ella es mi mejor amiga y su novio Edward.

–Un gusto en conocerte, Bella, – dijo Garrett apretando su mano. – Y tú, Edward. – tome la mano de Garrett y fue duro. Al igual que él utilizaba sus manos para el esfuerzo diario. – ¿Quieren algo de beber?

–oh, ¿me puedes traer un cosmo, baby? – preguntó Rose.

–Claro, sexy. – Gerrett dijo mientras besaba a Rose plenamente en sus labios. – ¿Bella? ¿Edward?

–Quiero lo mismo, – dijo Bella.

–Iré contigo, – con esté. Ayudé a Bella a sentarse y besé su sien antes de ir hacia el bar con Garrett.

–Así que, Edward ¿Qué haces? – preguntó arrimándose al bar, esperando por el bartender.

–Soy programador de computadoras, – respondí. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Soy arquitecto. Trabajo para el esposo de Rose, –– dijo.

–– ¿Estas bien con eso? – pregunté. –– ¿Estar con una mujer casada?

––Sí. Rose es una gata salvaje en la cama y es muy inteligente. Royce, el esposo de Rose, es un imbécil del grado A. su matrimonio no es por amor. Es una de las comodidades. Él quería una hermosa esposa trofeo y dinero. Ambos se sirven de sus necesidades, – explicó. – ¿Qué de ti? ¿Has estado casado?

–No, – le contesté, un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas.

– ¿Hace cuánto que tú y Bella están juntos?

–hemos estado hablando durante más de un mes, pero esta es la primera vez que nos conocemos. Yo vivo en Chicago, – contesté. Garrett consigue un camarero y nuestra orden: dos Cosmos y dos blue moons.

–Así que, ¿tú y Bella se conocieron en línea? Celerísimo. ¿Usaste una página de citas?

–No. Un foro en línea de música. Hablamos sobre como la música de hoy apesta, – reí.

–Oh, te escucho. Estoy en mis cuarenta y no me gusta la mierda que tocan en la radio. Toman el original y lo joden por completo con sus ritmos tecnos de mierda, – Garrett dijo mientras me entregaba la cerveza. Saqué un poco de dinero y se lo entregué al camarero. – Tengo de estos, hombre.

–No, está bien. – el camarero me dio el cambio y le dejé una propina. Llevamos nuestras bebidas a Rose y Bella. Hablaban animadamente y puede ver los ojos de Bella brillar. Rose estaba rebotando en su taburete. –Tu bebida, amor. – dijo entregándole a Bella el cosmo.

–Gracias, guapo. – dijo mientras tiraba de la hebilla de mi cinturón, me arrastró más cerca de ella. Me agaché y besé sus labios castamente. –Hmmm, el sabor a cerveza.

–Que apropiado, ya que estoy bebiendo cerveza. – bromee. Bella golpeo mi vientre y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Así que, Edward, ¿estás listo para tu próxima lección 'sucia'? – Rose preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Garrett. En su mano izquierda estaba un enorme anillo. Me refiero a enorme. El planeta Plutón es más pequeño que el diamante de Rose.

–Rose, no me gusta ser 'sucio' – me quejé.

–Está bien, realmente no es una lección sucia de pollas, – dijo Rose. – Es una lección 'de diversión'– Rose tomó mi cerveza y la puso en la mesa. Luego ella tomó la de Bella, dejándola al lado de mi cerveza. Deliberadamente tomó nuestras manos y las juntó. – Vayan y bailen.

–Rosalie, tú sabes que yo no puedo bailar, – se quejó Bella. –Voy a terminar perjudicándome o a Edward o a un pobre inocente.

–Es por eso que tienes a tu novio envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ti. Él te protegerá. ¿Correcta, Edward? –– Rose sonrió. Miré a Bella y asentí. No podía imitar a tener relaciones sexuales con Bella, pero podía bailar. Rose empujó a Bella del taburete y se hacia la pista de baile. – ¡Anda!

–Eres una perra, Rose, – Bella gruñó.

–Pero tú me amas, –– Rose se rió. Nos espantó con las manos y caminamos hacia la pista de baile llena de gente. Sonando en el sistema de sonido estaba una canción de Britney Spears.

––No tenemos que hacer esto, Edward, –– Bella gritaba en mi oído. ––Rose simplemente es Rose. Muy insistente.

––Va a ser divertido. Pero no esperes que haga eso, –– me dijo, señaló a una pareja que estaba en medio de la pasión. La mujer tenía las piernas envueltas alrededor del hombre y parecía que estaban cerca del lanzamiento.

–– Oh, grave, –– dijo Bella mientras rebotaba en los dedos de los pies. ––Ir de esa manera. –– Bella me empujó hasta el extremo opuesto de la pista de baile. ––La gente es sencillamente asquerosa. Si quisiera ver eso, me gustaría alquilar una porno. ––

––Nunca he visto uno. Tampoco me importa. Podría venir a Karamba –– bromeé. ––Vamos, cariño. Vamos a enseñarles a bailar y no imitar tener relaciones sexuales en la pista de baile. –– Enredé mis dedos con los de Bella y nos movimos hacia el centro de la pista de baile llena de gente. Bella fue golpeada varias veces y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. La abracé protectora hasta que llegamos a la ubicación deseada. Se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Su hermoso rostro me sonrió y sus caderas comenzaron balanceándose. Mis manos se movieron hacia sus caderas y seguimos su ejemplo. Nunca había bailado con una chica. Bueno, excepto por mi madre o hermana. Y eso fue donde mi prima, la boda de Irina. Seguramente no era esto. Fue el baile del pollo y el Cha Cha de diapositivas. Había tomado algunas clases con Alice y me hizo conocer los conceptos básicos de la salsa y el merengue. Bueno, más que los conceptos básicos...

Como bailamos , la música se transformó en algo con un ritmo latino , "On The Floor ". Rose y Garrett se había unido a nosotros en la pista de baile. Rose se inclinó y le susurró al oído de Bella. Bella le dio una mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Rose tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el centro de la pista de baile. –Hay movimientos, Edward, – dijo Rose mientras bailaba conmigo. –Parece que me puedes llevar. Y sabes cómo salsa. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

––Um, –– dije mientras arqueaba una ceja. Sólo había bailado así con Alice y ella sabía la coreografía. Rose comenzó a mover sus pies en un patrón familiar y tomó aliento. La puse en una bodega y la llevé en un intrincado conjunto de pasos. Los ojos de Rose se abrieron y ella sonrió, fácilmente siguiendo mi ejemplo. La gente alrededor de nosotros comenzó a dispersarse y teníamos más espacio para movernos.

Mientras me estaba divirtiendo con Rose, tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto con Bella. La vi por el rabillo de mi ojo, moviéndose al ritmo con Garrett. Rose me vio mirando a Bella y se salió de mis brazos. Tomó las manos de Bella y la empujó hacia mí. Bella tropezó y me miró como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Tiré de su rubor a mi cuerpo y empecé a mover en concierto. Bella no era tan confiada como Rose, pero ella prendió rápidamente. Nos tropezamos, pero reímos. Después de la canción terminó, la multitud aplaudió. Bella enterró su cara en mi pecho mientras me besaba el cuello, ocultando mi rubor.

––Wooow! –– Rose gritó mientras alzaba sus brazos para abrazarnos a ambos. – Mis dos bebés están creciendo.

–Rosalie, – Bella siseó. – No puedo creer que hiciste eso. Debo de estar del color de un tomate…

–Por favor, Bella. Necesitas algo de color. Eres muy pálida. Edward, tienes movimiento en las caderas. – Rosalie rio mientras me pellizcaba el culo. Salté y le regalé una severa mirada. Ella me guiño. – Bella, vamos a retocar tu rostro.

–Sí, vamos. Quiero poner mis stilletos en tu trasero, - dijo entrelazando sus brazos con los de Rose. – regresaré pronto, guapo.

Asentí y me enrumbé de regreso a la mesa con Garrett. Ordenamos algunas bebidas más y hablamos de algunos asuntos al azar. El clima. Los Diamondbacks. Las habilidades de Rose para dar una gran cabeceada. _Realmente no necesitaba escuchar eso. _ Cuando nos sentamos Rose corrió hacia nosotros. Sus ojos estaban disgustados y tiró de mi mano. – Edward, te necesito.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mientras dejaba mi cerveza.

–Es Bella. O más bien Jacob. El vio su baile y está furioso. La tiene en la esquina, – dijo llevándome a través del club.

-¿la dejaste sola? – pregunté, mis estribos quemaban. – ¿Dónde está ella? – rose me llevó a una pequeña sala cerca del baño. Un gran hombre, más o menos como del tamaño de Bella estaba amenazando a mi Bella. Ella estaba encogida de miedo, tratando de empujarlo de su camino. – Lárgate imbécil. – lo desprecié, inflando mi pecho y parándomele al 6'2''. – deja a mi novia sola.

-Ella es una calientapollas, – el hombre dijo. – además ella es mía.

-Jacob páralo, – Bella gimió. – terminamos, ¿recuerdas?

–No. Tú terminaste conmigo. Nunca te dije que nosotros rompimos, – Jacob dijo borracho. Agarro a Bella rudamente. Iba a besarla pero ella lo empujó. Vi rojo. Mis manos se cerraron puños regidos y dejé escapar un suspiro. _Sé un cretino. Patéale el trasero. Está lastimando a tu amor. _–Estas tomándole el pelo, Bella. ¿Estás jugando con él también? ¿Prometiéndole sexo?

–Jacob, – Bella se retorció. – Me estas lastimando.

Garrett vino y compartimos la mirada. Me dirigí hacia Jacob y agarre su brazo. Estaba tan perdido que lanzo a Bella y tropezó con la pared. – ¿Qué mierda? – cogí su sucia camisa y lo empujé contra la pared. – ¿Crees que te tengo miedo, flacucho?

–Sé que no puedo. Pero realmente no jodas, – hice una mueca. – Deberás tratar a una mujer con respeto, imbécil. Lo que estabas haciendo era no tratar a una mujer con respeto.

– Ella necesita que le enseñen una lección. Estuvimos por un año. ¡UN AÑO! Nada de sexo, –gruñó Jacob. Su aliento era rancio y se empujó contra mí.

–Una relación no se basa solo en sexo, retrasado. – escupí. Jacob me empujó y su puño conectó con mi mandíbula. Tropecé de nuevo y con el dorso de la mano, le di un puñetazo en la nariz. Sentí el crujido y la sangre derramada de las fosas nasales de Jacob. Saqué a Bella de mí y vio a Jacob mientras retrocedía. Bella tenia puesta su mano en la parte baja de la de espalda. Podía sentir su temblor. Ta pronto como salimos del pasillo, me di la vuelta y miré a Bella. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo y mantuvo la mirada penetrante al pasillo. Me dejé caer y la miré. – Bella. – susurré.

Sus ojos chocolates se unieron a los míos y saltó dentro de mis brazos. La sostuve cerca y me balancee hacia adelante hacia atrás. Rose vino y coloco su mano sobre mi hombro. En la otra mano estaba la cartera de Bella y las llaves. – Llévala a casa. Yo me las arreglaré con el mongoloide.

–Gracias, Rose.

–Oh, ¿Y Edward? – dijo, la miré. – Te pásate.

Sonreí suavemente y saqué a Bella del club. Se aferró a mi camisa y sentí las lágrimas. Saqué las llaves y la aparté de mí. – ¿Bella, estas bien para conducir?

–No, – susurró.

–Está bien, ¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso a casa o al hotel?

–Hotel. Yo… tengo miedo… que… Jacob, – sollozó.

–Shhh, amor. Está bien. No tienes por qué ir allí de nuevo. Vamos a mi hotel. Puedes quedarte conmigo, – le dije mientras envolvía en mis brazos. Encontramos el coche. Lo abrí y la dejé en el asiento de pasajeros. Me deslicé en el del conductor y tuve que empujar la silla hacia atrás. Bella era más baja que yo, de pie y yo estaba aplastado. Saqué el coche del estacionamiento y nos llevé de vuelta al hotel. Utilicé el servicio de Valet para aparcar el auto y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y llevé a Bella dentro. Ella estaba llorando en voz baja, pero la mantuve unida. Yo, por el contrario, estaba lívido. No con ella. Sino con él. ¿Cómo podría decir esas cosas horribles sobre mi Bella? Claro, ella es hermosa y seductora. Pero no es una 'calientapollas'. Yo la esperaría por siempre. Sería muy feliz haciendo lo que hemos estado haciendo durante el resto de nuestra relación.

Nos dejamos caer en el sofá del hotel. Bella se acurrucó más cerca de mí y sus lágrimas cayeron libremente. –Lo siento, Edward. – sollozó.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes? – pregunte sobando suavemente su espalda.

–Estas herido. – dijo tocando mi mandíbula. Fue ajusticia podría soportarlo de nuevo para evitar sus lágrimas. – Le hiciste frente a Jacob.

–Bella, no tiene por qué disculparte conmigo. Lo siento. No deberías haber presenciado mi temperamento o mi boca, – dije, mentalmente me estaba pateando por haber perdido mi calma.

–Pero me protegiste, – dijo. – Nadie nunca ha hecho eso, excepto por mi mamá.

–Bella, caminaría sobre el fuego por ti, – dije. – sin embargo, lo que hice esta noche fue la primera vez.

– ¿Qué la patada en el culo? – rió Bella.

–Bueno, sí, – contesté. – Mi hermano y mi padre me llamaban débil. Y siempre lo he creído. Nunca hice frente por mí mismo. Nunca hice frente para nadie, en realidad. Tú fuiste la primera persona que he querido defender. Eres muy especial, Bella y nadie tiene derecho a hablar de ti de esa manera.

–Edward, tú no eres _débil_. Tú eres increíblemente fuerte. – dijo. Sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas pero sus ojos eran fervientes. – Eres fuerte aquí, – dijo mientras tocaba mi cabeza; – Aquí, – dijo tocando mis manos; – Y lo más importante aquí, – suspiró mientras dejaba su mano apoyada en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón.

Sonreí y mire sus expresivos ojos. Trazó mi mandíbula y cara decayó levemente. – ¿Qué?

–Se está poniendo un enorme moretón, Edward, – dijo mientras tocaba un punto sensible.

–Estoy reuniendo muchas primeras veces esta semana. Primera cita… visto. Primera novia… visto. Primer beso… visto. Primera pelea… visto. Primer moretón de mi primera pelea… visto.

–Eres un tonto, – rio.

–Sí. Nosotros sabemos eso. Pero la palabra apropiada es geek, – dije.

–Bueno, eres el más sexy geek que he conocido. – dijo. – gracias por protegerme.

–Lo haría de nuevo en un latido de corazón, Bella. Cualquier cosa por ti, – susurré mientras besaba su frente. – ¿Todavía quieres quedarte aquí?

–Por favor, – suspiró.

–Puedo dormir en el sofá, – dije. – puedes quedarte en la cama.

–Oh, no, – dijo. – Soy pequeña y puedo quedarme en el sofá. O esto es una idea chiflada. Podemos compartir la cama. Es King-size. Prometo no patear.

–Podemos compartir cama, si estas cómoda con eso. ¿Te gustaría algo para dormir? Asumo que ese hermoso vestido no es cómodo, – dije tímidamente.

–Una camiseta si tienes de repuesto, – respondió con un rubor que cubría sus hermosos rasgos. Me miró con timidez, mordiéndose el labio. Le sonreí torcidamente y me levanté del sofá. Busqué en mi maleta y saqué una camiseta del MIT de mis días de la universidad. La iba a utilizar para hacer ejercicio, pero obviamente Bella la necesitaba más que yo. Le entregué la negar camiseta y la tomó en sus manos. Pasó sus dedos por las letras blancas y la desdobló. En la parte trasera estaba mi apellido. Ella sonrió. – ¿Estas tratando de darme pistas sutiles, Edward? – Bella bromeó.

–Um… ah, no, – dije nerviosamente poniéndome de pie.

–Edward, relájate, – dijo. – En realidad me gusta el factor que me des una camiseta con tu nombre en ella. Eso quiere decir que soy tuya. Solo te lo dejo saber. No vas a conseguir otra.

–Puedes tener cualquiera que quieras, amor, – dije riendo.

–Bueno, me voy a cambiar y luego a dormir, – dijo. – Todo este drama me ha dejado exhausta.

–Suena bien, – dije. Bella se encaminó al baño y recorrí mis dedos por mis cabellos nerviosamente. Cogí uno de mis pantalones de pijama y rápidamente me cambie. No podía quitar mis lentes de contactos porque la solución estaba en el baño. Conseguí otra camiseta y ella abrió la puerta. Me volví y vi a Bella de pie en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Sus pies estaban cruzados en los tobillos, su pelo estaba colgando de sus hombros y su rostro fue lavado En sus manos estaban sus zapatos y el vestido. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Específicamente mi pecho. Mi pecho desnudo. _Maldita sea._ Suspiré pasando la camiseta por mi cabeza y sonreí nerviosamente. –Lo siento.

–No lo sientas. Eres hermoso, Edward, – dijo dejando su ropa sobre la silla. – por dentro y por fuera.

Un rubor se levantó desde mi cuello se me metió en la cabeza con timidez. – Gracias. Sin embargo, eres una hermosura, Bella. Incluso llevando mi ropa, eres mucho más hermosa de lo que podía imaginar. – Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se acurrucó a mi lado. Me besó en la sien. – voy a quitarme mis lentes de contacto y podremos ir a la cama. ¿De acuerdo? – ella asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la cama tamaño matrimonio. Fui al baño y quité mis lentes de contactos, me puse las viejas gafas. Me lavé los dientes y me emocioné por dormir con Bella. _Esto es lo que Younger quería decir. Ahora lo entiendo._

Volví a la habitación y Bella estaba acurrucada en mi almohada. Su respiración era lenta y regular. Estaba dormida. Apagué las luces y me metí junto a ella. Acaricié suavemente su mejilla y me quité las gafas. Me acosté sobre mi espalda, la mirada perdida en la oscuridad borrosa a Bella. Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Ella puso su cara en mi pecho y se acurrucó a mi lado. Sonreí y puse mis brazos alrededor de ella.

Era la cosa más preciosa en mi mundo ahora. Me asustó la cantidad de cosas habían cambiado. Cuando volé a verla, estaba solo. Estaba débil. Era geek. Ahora, estoy en la cama con mi novia. Quién no piensa que soy débil. Ella piensa que soy fuerte, y por primera vez en la historia, lo creí. Lo único que se mantuvo igual fue el hecho de que yo era un geek. Pero estaba bien con eso. Mi geekiness me trajo a mi Bella.

–Te amo, Bella, – le susurré en la oscuridad. Bella suspiró y se acercó a mí, casi una respuesta a la admisión de amor. Sonreí y cerré los ojos, contento y feliz de tener mi amor en mis brazos.

~•~

**N/T: ¡Se besaron! ¡Son novios! Asdfghjkl *baila alrededor de la habitación* ¡Dios mío! Este par va a hacer que caía en un coma diabético. Estoy delirando como la loca que soy.**

**Bueno, yendo al tema… ¡Millón gracias! Gracias por todo el apoyo que nos están dando con esta traducción. Estoy tan emocionada. Gracias por dejar sus huellitas, por sus favoritos y alertas, y a las niñas del grupo.**

**Intenté miles de horarios pero la verdad que ni uno se acopló a mi. Recibí mucha presión, pero por parte de alguien, sino porque yo misma me la infundaba. Soy de las que prometen o dan su palabra y deben cumplirla, asi que sepan disculpar. De todas maneras les informaré en el grupo el dia que actualice.**

**Gracias a Aleja, ya que sin ella no existiera coherencia el fic. Gracias, nena ;) Te llevas los NO créditos.**

**Otra cosa, para las que no hayan leido en el grupo, este fic en su versión original está nominado a "mejor fic de todos los tiempos", para los que quieren regalarle su voto, el link está en el grupo.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	6. Balloons, Apples and Luvre…

**Disclaimer: None of this is belong to me. This fanfiction is of Tufano79, she lets me translate to Spanish.**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., la historia es de Tufano79. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**~•~**

**(Sin betear)**

Balloons, Apples and Luvre…

No puedo creer que Edward y yo salseemos en frente de una muchedumbre. Mis normalmente tendencias torpes no hirieron a él o a mí. Mientras nos movíamos con la música, 'On The Flor' de Jennifer López, los ojos de Edward son normalmente brillantes caramelos escurecidos con ámbar y tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Edward tenía esa gracia y ese atractivo sexual mientras nos movíamos. Me guiaba torciendo y girando. Una vez la canción terminó, él me bajó y me aferré a él para salvar su vida. No nos dimos cuenta que nos estaban viendo hasta que los aplauso estallaron. Nuestros rostros calientes y Edward me levantó. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y él acarició mi cuello.

–Wow! – Rose gritó abrazándonos. – Mis dos bebés están creciendo.

– ¡Rosalie! No puedo creer que hiciste eso. Debo de estar del color de un tomate…

Rose rodó sus ojos y parloteó algunas idioteces acerca de ser pálido. También dijo que Edward tiene movimiento en sus caderas y pinchó su trasero. Edward saltó y le dio a Rose una leve mirada mientras se frotaba el trasero. Rosalie cogió mi mano y me condujo al baño. Ella ajustó mi cabello y maquillaje. Mientras abandonábamos el baño, fui arrastrada hacia una pared de músculos. Alcé la mirada y vi a un bebido Jacob.

– ¿Qué quieres, Chucho? – Rose gruñó.

–Quiero hablar con Bella, – Jacob dijo modesto. Refinadamente.

Me encogí contra Rose. – Voy por Edward, – Rose suspiró. –Estarás bien.

–Rosalie, – lloriqueé. Rose me abrazó y se alejo, dándole a Jacob un guiño de despedida. Tomé aire y endurecí la mirada hacia Jacob. – ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – Jacob desdeñó. Me acosó más cerca. Retrocedí y me sentí acorralada contra la pared. – Crees que eras inocente. No de la manera que tú te movías con el raro. Él es raro.

–Él no es raro, Jacob, – discutí. – Él es un perfecto caballero. Es inteligente y amable y completamente opuesto a ti.

– ¿Te lo has follado? – Preguntó dando un paso más cerca, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

–Eso no te concierne, Jacob. Con quien yo follo es mi problema, – Repliqué empujándola. – Déjame en paz.

–Te lo has follado, – gruñó mientras se acercaba a mí.

–Lárgate, imbécil. Deja a mi novia en paz, – escuché. Miré alrededor de Jacob y vi a un bebido y muy sexy Edward. Sus hombros estaban cuadrados y tenía las manos a los costados hechas puño. Su voz tenía un tono claramente frio y sus ojos se llenaron de pura ira.

–Ella es una calienta pollas. Además, ella es mía, – Jacob dijo mientras volteaba de regreso a mí. Sus manos se movieron hacia mi cadera y apretó firmemente.

–Jacob, páralo. Terminamos, ¿recuerdas? – pregunté. Me moví en su firme agarre, tratando de liberarme.

–No. Tú terminaste conmigo. Nunca dije que nosotros rompimos, – Jacob mal articuló. El tropezó y sus manos se movieron a mis brazos. Apretó firme y gruñí. Jacob iba a besarme y lo empujé. – Estas tomándole el pelo, Bella. ¿Estás jugando con él también? ¿Le prometiste sexo?

–Jacob, me estas lastimando, – lloriqueé mientras me retorcía. La mano de Edward agarró el brazo de Jacob y lo giró lejos de mí. Me escapé de las garras de acero de Jacob. Jacob tropezó y lo empujó contra la pared. Jacob era una cabeza y media más grande que Edward y fácilmente cien libras más pesado. Cien libras de puro musculo. _Edward va a salir herido. No. Él no puede. _Otro par de manos se enredaron en mi cintura. Salte y miré a Garrett. El me empujó detrás de él y se acercó a Jacob y Edward. Jake estaba muy agotado; una pluma podría haberlo soñado. Pero, él todavía podía causarle serios daños a Edward.

Jacob y Edward estaban peleándose y vi el puño de Jacob golpear la mandíbula de Edward como un ataque de cobra. Edward se sacudió y con el dorso de la mano, le quebró la nariz a Jacob. Escuché el crujido y mi estómago se resolvió. Odio mirar y oler la sangre. Edward retrocedió y se paró en mi frente proyectivamente. Un ligero moretón estaba cubriendo su rostro pálido y él estaba rígido con furia. Pasé mi mano en la parte baja de la espalda, haciendo círculos invisibles ahí. Edward lentamente nos sacó de la pequeña sala. Garrett se quedó en la sala, sosteniendo a Jacob. Nosotros eventualmente salimos de la claustrofóbica sala y Edward volteó a mirarme. – Bella, – murmuró.

No podía apartar la mirada de la sala. Podría haber sido peor. Edward podría haber encontrado a muerte. Jacob es demasiado fuerte. Gracias Dios por el pequeño favor y su borracho trasero. Parpadee un pocas veces y regresé mi mirada a Edward. Su rostro era la imagen del remordimiento. Sus cejas estaban juntas y su boca se frunció. Cuando vi que todos sus intentos y propósitos estaban intactos, me lancé a sus brazos. Sus fuertes brazos me sostuvieron segura contra su pecho y nos balanceaba hacia delante, hacia atrás. Las lágrimas estaban cayendo en mis mejillas. Vagamente recuerdo a Rose viniendo adonde estábamos sentados. Edward hizo que abandonáramos el club, sosteniéndome proyectivamente contra su pecho. Una vez que estuvimos en el carro, Edward me soltó y se agachó un poco. – ¿Bella, estas bien para conducir?

Sacudí mi cabeza diciendo no. Entonces Edward me preguntó si quería ir de regreso a mi departamento. Mi respiración se aceleró y no podía concentrarme. No podía ir de regreso a mi departamento. No había manera en el infierno que esté sola esta noche. Estaba medio tentada a regresar al club y buscar a Rose. Pasar la noche donde ella. Tenía mucho miedo. Jacob sabia donde yo vivía y él podría ir y encontrarme. Sollocé, tartamudeé mis temores incoherentemente. Edward me tomó en sus brazos otra vez, diciendo que me podía quedar con él en la habitación del hotel.

Condujo de regreso al Sheraton. No recuerdo mucho del camino. Estaba ahogándome con mis lágrimas. Me sentía enferma del estómago con lo que Jacob me hizo. Nunca me había fijado en sus celos enfermizos. Impaciente y grosero, sí. ¿Celoso hasta el punto de lastimar? Definitivamente no.

Edward usó el valet para aparcar el carro y subimos hasta la habitación. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación, me dejó sobre el sofá. Me senté rígidamente, sosteniendo mi estómago. Sacó su billetera y celular antes de sentarse a mi lado. Una que él estuvo sentado me acurruqué junto a él, dejando que solamente su presencia me calme. Su suave voz, su esencia, su fuerza. Todo acerca de él me hace sentirme segura y protegida. Nunca me había sentido así desde la diatriba de mi mama en octavo grado con el desastre del silly string. Aunque eso, es nada comparado con la manera de sentirme ahora. Edward peleó por r mí y me protegió. En mi interior, yo sabía que eso iba completamente contra su naturaleza, pero lo hizo por mí. Edward era mi caballero blanco. Mi príncipe azul. Mi alma gemela. Mi amor.

_Amo a Edward Cullen. Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen._

Alcé la mirada hacia Edward y comencé a sollozar. – Los siento, Edward.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó frotando mi espalda.

–ME hice para atrás y recorrí mis dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su angular y fuerte mandíbula. Su mandíbula que tenía un hematoma Jacob. – Saliste herido. Y tú tenías que lidiar con Jacob.

–Bella, tú no tienes por qué disculparte. Lo siento. Nunca debiste haber visto mi temperamento o mi boca, – dijo, sus ojos mirándome apresumbrados.

–Pero tú me protegiste, – dije. – Nadie nunca había hecho eso, solo mi mamá.

–Bella, caminaría a través del fuego por ti, – murmuró. Sus suaves manos ahuecaron mis mejillas y sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa torcida. – Sin embargo, lo que hice esta noche fue una primera vez.

– ¿Qué? ¿Patear traseros? – me burlé. _Mi ropa interior quedaron húmedas con verte, guapo._

–Bueno, sí, – dijo avergonzado. – Mi hermano y mi padre me llamaban débil. Y siempre lo he creído. Nunca hice frente por mí mismo. Nunca hice frente para nadie, en realidad. Tú fuiste la primera persona que he querido defender. Eres muy especial, Bella y nadie tiene derecho a hablar de ti de esa manera.

_Seriamente, quiero golpear a su padre y hermano. Edward no es débil. Lo más alejado de eso. Quizás, haré el especial de mi madre: bananas fritas y salsa tártara. La versión __Higginbotham/Dwyer de comer cuervo. ¡JA!_

_–_ Edward, tú no eres _débil_. Tú eres increíblemente fuerte, – dije fervientemente. – Eres fuerte aquí, – dije apuntando a su cabeza; – Aquí, – apunté a sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos; – Y lo más importante aquí, – suspiré mientras posaba mi pequeña mano en su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón.

Edward sonrió pero notó mi expresión fácil. Su rostro estaba tornándose más y más moreteado. Puse mi mano en su mandíbula, haciendo una ligera mueca. – ¿Qué?

– Se está poniendo un enorme moretón, Edward, – contesté. _Necesitas conseguirle algo de hielo…_

– Estoy reuniendo muchas primeras veces esta semana. Primera cita… visto. Primera novia… visto. Primer beso… visto. Primera pelea… visto. Primer moretón de mi primera pelea… visto.

– Eres un tonto, – reí.

–Sí. Nosotros sabemos eso. Pero la palabra apropiada es geek, – dijo con cara de póker.

–Bueno, eres el más sexy geek que he conocido. – dije. – Gracias por protegerme. – me incliné y abracé su torso, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho. El repiqueo constante de los latidos de su corazón llenó mis oídos.

–Lo haría de nuevo en un latido de corazón, Bella. Cualquier cosa por ti, – murmuró mientras presionaba un dulce beso en mi frente. – ¿Todavía quieres estar aquí?

–Por favor, – suspiré.

–Puedo dormir en el sofá. Puedes quedarte con la cama. – Edward separó el cabello de mi rostro.

Me senté abruptamente y lo miré. No había manera de que él se quede en el sofá. Él tenía que doblarse por la mitad, él había pagado por la habitación. – Oh, no, – dije arqueando una ceja. – Soy pequeña y puedo quedarme en el sofá. O esto es una idea chiflada. Podemos compartir cama. Es King-size. Prometo no patear.

–Podemos compartir la cama, si tu estas confortable con eso. ¿Te gustaría algo para dormir? Asumo que ese hermoso vestido no es cómodo, – Dijo avergonzado, un rubor cubrió su hermoso rostro.

–Una camiseta si tienes de repuesto, – dije en voz baja. Edward se levantó y sacó una camiseta del MIT. En la espalda estaba estampado el apellido de Edward. – ¿Estas tratando de darme pistas sutiles, Edward? – bromeé.

–Um… ah, no, – replicó mientras sus nervios hacían un pequeño baile. Reí ante su reacción.

–Edward, relájate. En realidad me gusta el factor que me des una camiseta con tu nombre en ella. Eso quiere decir que soy tuya. Solo te lo dejo saber. No vas a conseguir otra. – sonríe y él visiblemente se calmó.

–Puedes tener cualquiera que quieras, amor, – Edward dijo mientras recorría con sus dedos su sedoso cabello bronceado. _¿Se dará cuenta que me está llamando 'amor'? no es que me queje. Es bonito._

–Bueno, me voy a cambiar y luego a dormir. Todo este drama me ha dejado exhausta. – Edward me mostró el baño. Cerré la puerta y dejé caer mi mano en mi pecho. Mi propio corazón estaba palpitando contra mis costillas. Tomé algunas respiraciones y quité mi estrecho vestido. Me sentí mucho mejor una vez que la tela estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo. Antes de ponerme la camiseta de Edward, inhalé profundamente. Olía como a detergente, algo de colonia y algo de la esencia de Edward. Deslicé la camiseta sobre mi cuerpo y cayó hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Usando la yema de mis dedos, cepillé mis dientes. Restregué mi rostro limpiando el maquillaje que me había puesto más temprano. Una vez fuera del baño, Edward estaba sosteniendo otra camiseta y estaba viéndome. Mientras él me estaba comiendo con los ojos, yo hacía lo mismo. Su cuerpo estaba enfermo. Quiero decir, él era musculoso, pero no exageradamente. Los hombros de Edward eran amplios y fuertes. Sus bíceps estaban definidos como el resto de su pecho. Ha trabajado en unos solidos six pack, pero no del todo. En su cadera estaba una deliciosa 'V' que permitía el paso a la tierra prometida. Bajo su ombligo estaba una línea de vello bronce que caía por debajo de los pantalones de pijama. El su pecho estaba al aire libre. Lamí mis labios. Edward se sonrojó profundamente y la camiseta se deslizó sobre su cuerpo. –Lo siento.

–No tienes por qué. Tu eres hermoso, Edward, – dije mientras dejaba mi vestido sobre la silla. – Por dentro y por fuera.

–Gracias. Sin embargo, tú eres la belleza, Bella. Incluso usando mi ropa, eres mucho más hermosa de lo que podía imaginar. – enredé mis brazos en su cintura y me acurruqué a su lado. Beso mi sien. – Voy a quitarme los lentes de contacto y luego podemos ir a la cama. ¿Está bien?

Asentí y me mete a la cama King-size. La puerta fue asegurada y agarré una almohada. Me acurruqué contra ella, oliendo la colonia de Edward. Sonreí y sentí mis ojos cerrarse solos. Ligeramente recuerdo a Edward salir del baño y dejar algo sobre el velador. Rodé y puse mi cabeza en su pecho. El titubeó antes de poner sus brazos a mí alrededor, pero lo hizo. Mientras caía en un profundo sueño, escuché la voz aterciopelada de Edward dentro de la oscuridad, – Te amo, Bella.

_Te amo, Edward Cullen_. Suspiré profundamente y me acurruqué más cerca a los brazos de Edward antes de que el sueño me consuma.

**XXXANSOLXXX**

_¿Qué diablos es ese sonido? ¿Por qué no parará?_

Abrí un parpado y le di un rápido vistazo a la abitacion. _No estoy en casa. ¿Dónde estoy?_ Traté de moverme y me encontré atrapada en una llave. Volteé y vi qué era lo que estaba sosteniéndome. _Edward…_

Su rostro estaba relajado soñando y su brazo estaba enganchado a mi mitad. Él estaba a mi lado en posición de cuchara contra mi cuerpo, todavía protegiéndome. Sonreí y me metí más cerca entre sus brazos. Estaba cerca de caer dormida de nuevo cuando el sonido del demonio comenzó a sonar otra vez.

–Alice, déjame en paz, – Edward se quejó. – Es mi día libre, hoy. – su agarre se intensificó alrededor de mi cintura y acarició mi cuello. El inhaló profundamente y sus ojos se abrieron. Desorientados. – Tú no eres mi hermana.

– ¿Duermes a cuchara con tu hermana? – pregunté.

–Um, no. Bueno, algo así. Ella le tiene miedo a las tormentas. Cada vez que tenemos una mala, ella está en mi cama, – Edward contestó mientras llegaba al velador. El recogió dos cosas. Su teléfono celular y un par de lentes. Deslizó sus lentes en su rostro y apagó la alarma en el aparato. Regresó a su lado y me dio una sonrisa perezosa. – Estaba seguro de que eras un sueño, Bella, – dijo. Sus lentes se resbalaron. Los deslicé y ajusté. – Gracias. Estabas un poco desenfocada. Estos son un viejo par.

–Aun así, muy lindos, – dije recorriendo mis dedos a través de su cabello. Rodé en mi lado, encarando a Edward. – Olvidé donde estaba. Quería matar tu celular.

–Sí, lo siento por eso. Lo programé para poder regresar a tu departamento. Tenemos un paseo en globo a las diez, – Edward dijo. Sonreí y me incliné para darle un beso. Él arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué?

–Aliento matutino, – dijo arrugando la nariz.

–Yo también, – reí. – ¿Por favor? – hice un puchero de cachorrito y el resopló. Su brazo serpenteó alrededor de mi cintura, arrastrándome más cerca de él. Se inclinó. Acercándose lentamente. Más cerca. Muy cerca. Entonces presionó un beso en el hueco detrás de mí oreja. Gruñí. Edward rio saliendo de la cama. – bromista.

–Sip. Ese soy yo. El bromista virgen, – rió. – voy a ducharme. Si tienes hambre, ordena algo al servicio de habitación y recárgalo a la habitación, ¿está bien? – él fue a su maleta, sacando un par de shorts y una camiseta polo verde oscuro. Me guiño un ojo antes de deslizarse dentro del baño. Me levanté y me puse el vestido. Odiaba usarlo, pero era usar el vestido o la camiseta de Edward. A pesar de que estaba quedándome con la maldita camiseta. Cuando caminé hacia el espejo, vi las dos manos estampadas en mis brazos. Me enfureció el factor de que Jacob había dejado una marca en mí. Presioné ligeramente el moretón y dolió.

–Maldito Jacob, – gruñí. Lo sentí a lo largo de mi cadera y experimentando dolor allí. Estaba muy ocupada mirando ceñuda que no me di cuenta cuando Edward terminó su ducha. El vino detrás de mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Presionó en mi cadera y yo gemí.

– ¿Qué hice? – preguntó. Su cabello estaba mojado y caía sobre sus ojos. Entonces miro mis brazos y rugió. – ¿_Él_ te hizo eso? – asentí y el gentilmente me puso dentro de un abrazo – Lo siento, Bella. Debería haber estado allí.

–Pero tú estabas ahí, Edward, – dije. – Podía haber sido peor.

– ¿Alguna vez fue peor, Bella? – Edward suspiró.

–No. Anoche fue la primera vez que me había tocado así, – respondí – Y es la última. Voy a conseguir una orden de restricción. No hoy, pero lo haré.

–Por favor, dime que Jacob no tiene la llave de tu departamento, – dijo ardientemente.

–No. Él nunca tuvo ese privilegio. Las únicas personas que tienen la llave de mi departamento son mi mamá y Rose. Eso es. Nunca creí en Jacob, – dije.

– ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la estación de policías? – preguntó.

–No. Estaré bien. Iré con Rose y Garrett, – dije alejándome. – No quiero que tengas problemas.

–No los tendría, Bella. Fue defensa propia. Él me golpeó primero. Tengo un moretón en mi mandíbula para probarlo, – dijo. – ¿por favor?

–Veremos, Edward, – dije. – Vamos a mi departamento. A mí también me gustaría una ducha antes de ir al paseo en globo. – Edward accedió y nos encaminaos al lobby. Edward me dio un paquete de goma de mascar, lo cual se lo agradecí eternamente. No tuve tiempo para cepillar mis dientes y quería quitar el asqueroso mal aliento de mi boca. El valet trajo mi auto y deje que Edward lo conduzca. Todavía estaba cansada y él se veía emocionado por viajar en mi bebé. Además, el asiento fue creado para su alta figura de todos modos.

Edward parqueó mi carro en mi departamento después de un viaje silencioso. El me ayudo a salir y nos encaminamos hacia mi departamento. Le recordé a Edward del guiso para el desayuno que estaba en la nevera. El sonrió y sacó algunos paltos. Fui a mi habitación y tomé una ducha. Mientras lavaba mi cuerpo, hice una evaluación de mis lesiones. Tenía moretones en mis brazos y a lo largo de mi cadera. Siseé cuando recorrí con mis dedos sobre los cardenales. Estaba muy enfurecida con Jacob, pero no permitiría que eso arruine mi tiempo con Edward. Era fugaz. El regresaría a Chicago en dos días. Mi corazón cayó en mi estómago cuando pensé en eso, pero me sacudí. Podíamos hacer que esto funcione. Nosotros HARIAMOS que esto funcione.

Me vestí con un par de bermudas gris, una camiseta con gráficos rojos y un par de sandalias. Ricé mi cabello, cepillé los dientes y me apliqué una ligera capa de maquillaje antes de salir a la sala. Edward había recalentado el guiso y alistado la mesa. También había hecho algo de café. – Gracias por calentar el desayuno, Edward, – dije en voz baja.

– ¡Mierda! – dijo mientras saltaba. – Me has asustado.

Reí. – Lo siento, Edward.

–Tú eres como parte ninja o algo, – resopló. – Toda sigilosa y esas cosas. ¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad aquí?

–No, Harry Potter, – reí. – Aunque, tú luces como Decric Diggory. O al menos como al actor que lo interpretó en la película. Misma mandíbula y cabello.

–Uhg, Alice me dice lo mismo. Incluso me llamó Cedric por algunos meses. Mi hermana es extraña, – dijo mientras sostenía la silla para mí. Me senté y comencé a atacar mi desayuno. – En realidad, no le veo el parecido.

–Además del cabello, tienes el mismo tipo de cuerpo como el actor. Intensa mirada y sonrisa torcida, – dije mirando a Edward atentamente. – Y ambos son insanamente guapos.

–Bueno, tú eres más hermosa. Luces como Natalie Wood, – Edward dijo. – ¿Sabes quién es ella?

–Ella interpretó 'María' in _West Side Story, _¿correcto?

–Sí. Pero tú eres más hermosa que ella, – dijo sujetando mi mano. – Me siento atraído por algo más que tus características, Bella. Es todo el paquete. Tu corazón. Tu mente. Tu compasión. Las apariencias son sólo la guinda del pastel.

Me sonrojé y me incliné hacia delante. Lo besé la mejilla a Edward. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de su desagradable moretón en la mandíbula y levanté. Agarré la bolsa de hielo que tenía en el pie ayer y la apreté a la mandíbula de Edward. – ¡Ay!– Gimió.

–Lo siento, – dije.

–No es gran cosa. Sólo me echaste, – dijo mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo en su cara. –Tenemos que poner esto en tus brazos.

–Mi cadera está peor, – murmuré.

– ¿Qué?

–Tengo un repugnante moretón en mi cadera. Es la talla de la mano de Jacob, – dije alzando la mirada hacia Edward. Sus ojos se estrecharon y gruñó suavemente. Se quitó la bolsa de hielo y me lo entregó. Rodé mis ojos y la puse en mi cadera derecha. – Somos un desastre.

–En serio, estoy listo para patear el adorable trasero de Jacob, – Edward dijo mientras cortaba el guiso con una gran cantidad de fuerza. – Qué un… ¡ARGH!

–Vamos, dilo, Edward. No me vas a avergonzar. Conozco a Rose. Ella dice que las cosas que pueden hacer sonrojar a un marinero, – bromeé.

– ¡Que mierda de marica!, – Edward dijo mientras hundía la cabeza entre las manos. – Si alguna vez te toca otra vez, costaría mucho no matarlo.

–No lo hará, – dije. Me levanté y empujé a Edward. Me senté en su regazo. Sus brazos me rodearon. Él puso su barbilla en mi hombro. – No lo hará, príncipe azul. Te abalanzaste sobre tu caballo blanco y me salvaste. –– Edward arqueó una ceja y besó mi hombro. Sus ojos acaramelados me veían con tristeza. –Edward, no te rindas. Lo hiciste bien.

–Todavía esta herida, – dijo.

–Edward, mira algo divertido y me lastimé. Soy una gran torpe. ¡ENORME! Estoy sorprendida de que no rompí nada ayer en esas trampas mortales he llamado zapatos, – bromeé.

–Hmmm, eso es verdad, – Edward dijo mientras me rascaba suavemente mi espalda. Se sentía tan bien. – Probablemente necesitemos ponernos en marcha. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tomar para llegar al lugar de lanzamiento.

– ¿Quieres más protector solar? – pregunté. – Todavía estas un poco bronceado.

–Tráelo en tu cartera, – Edward dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla. No quería eso, así que agarré suavemente la barbilla. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura. Me incliné y acaricié mis labios contra los suyos. Me aparté y la mano de Edward se trasladó a la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Él inclinó la cabeza y profundizó el beso. Su lengua tentativamente trazó el labio inferior. Gemí en voz baja y abrí la boca. La lengua de Edward se deslizó a través de mis labios entreabiertos, bailando lánguidamente con la mía. Mis dedos se retorcían en su cabello ligeramente húmedo. Me aparté, respirando con dificultad. Edward mantuvo sus labios unidos a mi piel. Besó a lo largo de mi cuello y chupó mi oreja entre los dientes. Chillé y detuvo su asalto. – ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó nerviosamente.

–Dios, no, – respiré. – Se sintió muy bien. DEMASIADO bien.

Él sonrió. – Soy un buen alumno. Además he tenido una gran maestra.

–No se puede aprender esto en la escuela, Edward, –ronroneé mientras me inclinaba más cerca. Besé sus labios suaves y moví mi boca a lo largo de su mandíbula. Mordisqueé lo largo de su piel sin afeitar hasta que llegué a la oreja. Yo chupé entre mis labios y me acerqué a él.

–Bella, – gimió. – Tenemos que parar, preciosa.

–No quiero, – murmuré contra su piel. – Amo besarte. – subí besando su cuello y besé ardiente sus labios. Él respondió, abriendo su boca y metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

–Amor, necesitamos parar. Podría pasar una eternidad besarte, pero no quiero presionarte. – dijo mientras se alejaba. Su respiración era irregular y su pelo era un desastre caliente de mis manos retorciéndolo. – ¿Luego?

–Supongo, – Dije mientras fingía decepción. Me levanté del regazo de Edward y alargué mi mano. Edward sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Puse la comida lejos y agarré mi mochila para nuestro viaje a la base de lanzamiento del globo de aire caliente. Edward me pidió utilizar el ordenador para saber cómo llegar. Le entregué mi laptop y él encendió. Frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué?

–Tu computadora es un desastre, Bella, – me regañó.

–Sirve su propósito. Me permitió que te hable, – dije. – que te conociera.

–Probablemente le envió un virus a mi computadora. Pobre Boris, – Edward suspiró. – Cuando regresemos, haré correr a este bebe mejor.

–Edward, estas de vacaciones. No computadoras, – dije alejando mi computadora.

–Bella, estoy necesitando una dosis. Tengo que tocar un maldito ordenador. Además, el tuyo será un desafío. Soy parcial a los productos de Apple, por lo que trabajar con un PC a mí en mis dedos se mantendrá, – dijo Edward. Sus brillantes ojos de color topacio.

–Eres un geek, – reí.

–Lo sé. Pero tú me amas, – Bromeó mientras habría el buscador web, tapeó en la barra de direcciones. _No tienes idea, Edward, cuando es que te amo. –_ ¿Puedo imprimir?

–Um, sí. Peter, el otro juguete de Rose, era tipo de la computadora y él la fijó a mi red inalámbrica para mí. Por lo tanto, la tiene, – Le dije. Edward me miró juguetonamente. – ¿Qué?

– ¿Tengo que revisar todo tu apartamento? Por favor dime que tu red inalámbrica es segura, – dijo.

– ¿Um, qué? Espesaste a hablarme geek, – bromeé.

–Uhg, – Edward dijo con fingida exasperación. Él guiñó un ojo e imprimió direcciones. Los conseguí de la impresora y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de lanzamiento. – Estas consciente que tu computador es viejo.

–Te das cuenta de que te estás convirtiendo en un nerd de la computadora, – repliqué. –Te lo juro, Vas a pensar mucho en atacar a mi desastre de computador.

Edward se sonrojó y levantó las cejas. –Podría responder, pero no sería caballeroso los pensamientos que han flotado en mi cabeza, –dijo con frialdad. Él sonrió torcidamente y cogió las llaves, tirando a mí. –Voy a ser navegante.

Mientras caminábamos a mi coche, mi celular sonó en mi bolso. Lo saqué. Tenía un nuevo texto de Rose.

_Jacob fue arrestado por DUI y abandonar la escena de un accidente. Está en la cárcel. - Ro_

¿Es una broma? - Bellini

Muy en serio. Él va a estar de tu cabello por un tiempo. ¿Cómo está el sexy geek? - Ro

Bueno, pero hay más. Te lo diré más tarde. - Bellini

¿Sexando? - Ro

No, Rosalie. Mantén tu mente maldita del arroyo. - Bella

Ooooh, ella está enojada. Ella utilizó su verdadero nombre y no el apodo – Ro

_Eres una pervertida, Rose. Y la razón es cuestionable en el mejor. Me voy a un viaje en globo de aire caliente y luego Edward va a tunear mi ordenador - Bellini_

Ya es hora de deshacerse de los dinosaurios. ¿Ha Edward conseguido un Macbook Pro?. Lo necesitarás cuando vayamos en mi gira de promoción. Él puede configurarla para ti - Ro

Voy a por el ordenador. Pero voy a convencer a Edward para ayudar a configurarlo. - Bellini

Dale cabeza. Los chicos como cuando chupas la polla - Ro

Estoy poniendo mi teléfono lejos, Rose. ¡Mantén tú mente en el arroyo! - ISABELLA

Te quiero, Bellini - Ro

Yo también te quiero, Perv – Bella

– ¿Con quién estás hablando?– Edward preguntó cuando terminé mi conversación con Rose.

–La rubia desagradable que trató de besarte anoche noche, –me sonrió. –Ella compartió un chisme acerca de Jacob. Él fue arrestado después de que salió del bar. DUI y abandonar la escena de un accidente. Está en la cárcel.

–Bien. Se lo merece. Trata a una mujer mal y obtendrás tu merecido, –Edward dijo mientras abría la puerta del lado del conductor para mí. – ¿Qué más te dijo?

–Ella está de acuerdo contigo en que mi equipo es un dinosaurio, – me quejé.

– ¿Qué fue eso? Estaba demasiado ocupado subiendo al coche, –dijo Edward con una sonrisa irónica.

–Ya me has oído, – le dije mientras le golpeaba ligeramente el brazo.

–Ya veo cómo es. Sólo me quieres por mi experiencia informática, – dijo Edward con desprecio fingido.

–Veo que las sucias lecciones polla de Rose están funcionando, – dije sin expresión.

–Lo siento, Bella, –dijo Edward rápidamente. –No quiero decir...

–Relájate, Edward. Vas a envejecer prematuramente, – dije mientras conducía hacia el sitio de lanzamiento del globo. Él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Revolví su suave pelo y me introduje a la carretera. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde llegamos al sitio. Fuimos recibidos por un señor mayor, Joe, que iba a volar en el globo de aire caliente. Él explicó la información de seguridad para el globo. Entonces nos hizo subir. Me asusté. No había manera de que pudiera entrar en la canasta sin caer. Edward vio mi inquietud y me levantó fácilmente. Él me depositó en el cesto y se subió en él.

Joe metió una botella de champan y nos sirvió un vaso antes de subir. Edward chocó su vaso con el mío. –Por las computadoras y la belleza, – sonrió.

–Por la música y los geeks, – respondí. Edward sonrió y enredó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y le dio un sorbo al champagne. Joe encendió los calentadores y tiró de las ataduras que nos mantuvieron apegados a la tierra. Despacio flotamos hacia el cielo de Arizona. Me apegué a Edward mientras nos movíamos. Edward rió y besó mi frente.

–Así que, ¿Qué los trae a Phoenix? – Joe preguntó amablemente.

–Vivo aquí, – contesté. – Y este está aquí de visita.

– ¿Disfrutas tu estadía aquí? – Joe le preguntó a Edward.

–Es la mejor vacaciones que he tenido, – Edward contestó mientas bajaba la mirada viéndome con veneración. Me puse de puntillas, besando sus labios castamente. Él sonrió besándome, obviamente disfrutando de mi muestra de afecto.

–Así que, ¿Cuándo es la boda? – Joe preguntó, pensando que estábamos comprometidos.

–Oh, no hay boda, – contesté. – Solo nos conocemos, más bien… um… Hmmm, ayúdame, Edward.

–Nos conocimos en línea hace un mes y esta es la primera vez que en realidad estamos dentro de las 3000 millas, – explicó. – Soy de Chicago.

–Wow, los dos se ven muy enamorados, asumí que estaban comprometidos o estaba a punto de estallar la pregunta, – Joe balbució. – Mis disculpas.

–No te preocupes, hombre, – Edward dijo estirando su mano. Joe la sacudió sonriendo. Entonces comenzó a parlotear sobre el desierto de Mojave y la historia de Arizona. Di un paso tentativo hacia el borde de la cesta. Edward estaba detrás de mí y sus brazos estaban alrededor de mí como una jaula protectora. Mientras estábamos allí, mirando el desierto tranquilo, contemplé la suerte que tenía. Y lo feliz que estaba.

Con Jacob, todo era acerca de sexo. Siempre me presionaba por sexo. Lo más lejos que habíamos llegado era que él me tocó los pechos. Yo había tocado su erección sobre el jean, pero no me sentía confortable haciéndolo. Sin embargo, el siempre presionaba. Nunca me eché para atrás. Nunca. Por lo tanto, mi virginidad sigue intacta a la edad de veinticinco años. Pero entonces pienso en Edward. Él nunca ha tenido una novia para sexo. Él nunca ha tenido una novia, y punto. Para alguien que nunca había hecho esto, Edward era un profesional. Me hizo sentir segura. Acariciada. Respetada. Amada. Su confesión antes de ir a dormir aún resonaba en mi mente. Él me _amaba._ De verdad era un príncipe azul. La única cosa que faltaba era una corona, una espada y una camisa poufy. _Edward en una camisa poufy… babas._

Me recosté contra Edward. Él suspiró y puso su cabeza sobre la mía. _Un ajuste perfecto._ Me reí de cómo nos hallábamos. – ¿De qué son esas risitas? – preguntó Edward.

–De cómo estamos parados, – contesté. – Encajamos bien.

–Sí, encajamos, – Edward dijo mientras me volteaba para mirarlo. – Un ajuste perfecto. ¿Sabes cuan feliz me haces, Bella?

–Si es una fracción de cuan feliz me haces, entonces tengo una buena idea, – dije.

–En realidad, no quiero regresar a Chicago, – Edward dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Los últimos tres días han sido los mejores de mi vida. Anoche especie de mierda, pero tuve la oportunidad de abrazarte toda la noche.

–Realmente me gusta eso. Tú has sido el primer chico con en que he 'dormido', – dije trazando círculos en su pecho.

– ¿Mongoloide nunca tuvo el privilegio de la pijamada?– Edward preguntó con aspereza en su tono.

–Nope. Sólo se quedó en mi casa durante la noche una vez y que era porque estaba completamente borracho. Se desmayó en mi sofá. Podía oír sus ronquidos de mi habitación, con la puerta cerrada, – me estremecí. – Sonaba como una maldita sierra circular.

–Uhg, esa es Alice cuando está borracha, – Edward se encogió. – amo a mi hermana menor, pero es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Huracán Alice.

–Lo sé. He hablado con ella, – dije.

–Eso es cierto. Rose se va a usar diseños de Alice para su sesión de fotos, – dijo. – Y yo tenía que darle una muestra. Están en mi otra maleta.

–Edward, todavía tenemos el resto del día de hoy, mañana y el martes por la mañana. No te preocupes. –Edward me besó dulcemente, suavemente mordisqueando el labio inferior. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y con entusiasmo aceptó su beso. _No quiero dejar de besar a este hombre. Quiero dar todo para él. Mi mente. Mi amor. Mi cuerpo. Mi alma_. – Podría siempre que te tenga en mi apartamento. Ser mi gurú personal técnico encadenado a la cama.

–Tentador, – dijo sin expresión Edward. – Hablando de tecnología guru-ness, ¿qué tipo de equipo te voy a comprar?

–Puedo comprar mi propio equipo, Edward Cullen, – le dije.

–Lo sé, pero recuerda lo que dije de mimarte ?– Edward preguntó mientras levantaba mi barbilla para contemplar entre sus bellos ojos. –Voy a hacerlo en cada oportunidad que tenga.

–La mayoría de las mujeres les gusta la joyería. Brillantes cosas.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Ordenador?

–Rose sugirió un Macbook Pro, – le contesté. –Soy reacia a conseguir un Apple. Sólo he utilizado siempre PC.

–Confía en mí, Bella. Te encantará el Macbook. Son como Fort Knox y durar mucho tiempo, – dijo Edward.

–Está bien, gurú de la tecnología. Puede sacar tu geek sobre mí una vez que haya terminado con este _romántico_ paseo en globo de aire caliente, – le dije mientras me clavaban su vientre. Edward se rió como el Pillsbury Doughboy y luego se puso serio rápidamente. –Oh, eres delicado. Es bueno saberlo.

–Soy muy delicado. Tengo codos asesino cuando se trata de las cosquillas, – dijo Edward con solemnidad.

–Voy a mantenerme alejada, – le dije mientras me daba a vuelta, entrelazando los dedos con los de Edward. Nos quedamos así, mi espalda contra su pecho, para el resto del vuelo. Los dedos de Edward rastrear los patrones de la mano y se tambaleó de vuelta en vuelta a un ritmo en la cabeza. Él estaba tarareando en voz baja y era bastante. Su voz era áspera, pero increíblemente sexy. – ¿Qué estás tarareando, Edward?

–Sólo algo que flota en mi cabeza, – dijo Edward mientras me besaba el cuello.

Joe nos dijo que nos estábamos acercando a la tierra y nos pidió dar un paso atrás desde el borde de la cesta. Joe expertamente aterrizó el globo y lo amarra al suelo. Joe saltó y ayudó a Edward fuera del globo. Edward luego me sacó del globo, me acunó en su pecho. Pasé los dedos por el pelo en la nuca de su cuello mientras mirábamos el uno al otro.

–Estarás de vuelta Sr. Cullen. Y tú tendrás un anillo para ella, – se rió Joe. –Tengo la sensación de estas cosas.

–Vamos a ver, – dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y dio la mano a Joe, obviamente, le palmeó una buena propina. –Gracias por todo.

–Aquí está mi tarjeta para cuando desees comenzar a planificar, – dijo Joe mientras pasaba a Edward su tarjeta de visita. Edward se sonrojó, pero sonrió ampliamente.

Edward enrolló su mano con la mía y nos dirigimos de vuelta a mi coche. –Entonces, ¿tienes una tienda de Apple en Phoenix?

**XXX ANSOL XXX**

Tres horas más tarde, tuve un nuevo Macbook Pro. El entusiasmo de Edward en Apple Store rivalizaba de Rose en La Perla. Además de mi nuevo ordenador portátil, tuve altavoces, una impresora nueva, caja del ordenador portátil, y otras cosas techie que no sé lo que hacen. Edward hizo y dijo que había puesto para arriba. Arqueé una ceja a mi novio. Él me sonrió dulcemente, aleteo de sus pestañas hacia mí. Yo estaba con el ceño fruncido. Mientras hablaba con el vendedor, Edward había pagado por todo el tinglado. Mordí la lengua, pero murmuraban por su generosidad. Sí, él es un millonario. Pero, yo no soy indigente. Puedo comprar mi propio equipo. Entonces, Edward me mostró el recibo. Palidecí y parpadeé hacia él. Eso fue un montón de ceros. Entonces se ganó un beso.

Regresamos a mi casa y Edward comenzó configurar mi ordenador. Me decidí a hacer la cena. Recordé que Edward amaba pollo parmesano y yo trabajaba en la cocina mientras los dedos de Edward volaban sobre mi nuevo ordenador portátil. Sus cejas estaban surcadas y tenía esa mirada adorable de la concentración en su hermoso rostro. Terminé poner el pollo en la sartén y lo metí en el horno, programé el temporizador para una hora. Luego abrí una botella de vino y nos serví a Edward y a mí una copa. Me senté a su lado y se estaba frotando los ojos. – ¿Estás bien?

–Mis ojos están irritados de los contactos malditos", Edward. – Por lo general usan por un día como máximo. Este es el tercer día consecutivo en que los he usado.

– ¿Tienes las gafas?

–Las tengo, pero es una medida antigua. Voy a conseguir un terrible dolor de cabeza si me las pongo. Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no lo hace, –Edward se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Has pensado en esa cirugía láser de ojos?

–La idea de un láser cerca de mi ojo me quita lo friki, – Edward se estremeció.

–Mi mamá tenía que hacer y ella lo hizo", le dije. –Podría preguntarle cuáles son los efectos secundarios y si ella tuvo una mala reacción.

–Soy un candidato. Me refiero a mis ojos son malos. Un paso adelante respecto a ciegos. La cirugía ocular con láser ayudaría, pero estoy tan reacio a hacerlo, – dijo Edward.

–Decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyo, guapo, –le dije mientras me apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Mi laptop estaba en su regazo y me di cuenta el escritorio era la imagen que la señora Cope había tomado ayer. –Resultó agradable. La imagen.

–Lo es. Espero que no te importe porque puse en el escritorio, – preguntó Edward.

–No. Quiero mostrar. Esa imagen también va en mi escritorio, – le dije.

–Quiero volar por los aires y la pongo encima de mi escritorio en el trabajo, – bromeó Edward. –Pero voy a comportarme y simplemente imprimir un 5x7, colocándolo en mi escritorio. Quiero que todos sepan que no tengo la más bella novia en el planeta.

–Tengo el novio más generoso, inteligente, guapo, compasivo en el universo, – dije trepando en su regazo.

–Yo no iría tan lejos, – dijo Edward secamente.

–No. Tú lo eres, –dije mientras ponía la computadora en la mesa de centro. Me senté y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y me sonrió. Nunca hice esto con Jacob. Siempre estaba 'en la parte superior'. Miré a Edward y sus brazos fueron a mis caderas. –Tú también eres increíblemente sexy, Edward.

–Um, – dijo Edward en voz baja, un rubor que cubría su rostro. Sus ojos se posaron en el sofá y se mordió el labio. Cogí suavemente su cara, lo que le obligó a mirarme. Su mirada penetraba la mía. Le acaricié suavemente los planos de su rostro, trazando sus pómulos, pasando mis dedos por sus características robustas. La mano de Edward detuvo la mía y puso un beso con la boca abierta a la palma de mi mano. Di un grito ahogado en silencio cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su respiración irregular. –Tú eres el único atractivo, Bella. Todo lo que haces me está volviendo loco, de la mejor manera siempre, – Edward susurró seductoramente.

_¡Gah!_

Sus manos se movieron a la cara y le da un suave beso en los labios. Él se apartó y sonrió. Entonces algo provocado en sus ojos y tenía una mirada salvaje en la cara. Estaba increíblemente caliente. Edward estrelló sus labios contra los míos y empuñé mis manos en su pelo suave. Las manos de Edward se movieron de mi cara y se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí más cerca de su pecho cincelado. En su movimiento, sentí algo duro contra mi muslo. Gemí en voz baja y me moví mi boca de la suya. Mordisqueé largo de su mandíbula, tirando de la oreja con mis dientes. Edward gimió en voz baja y sus manos se movieron de mi cintura hasta mis caderas.

Edward volvió la cabeza y capturó mis labios con los suyos. Nuestras lenguas lucharon por el dominio. Me aparté, luchando por recuperar el aliento. La boca de Edward se quedó en mi piel, lamiendo y mordiendo. –Edward, – susurré mientras me enredaba mis manos en su pelo. Seguí una de mis manos por su brazo, y animé a su mano para que se mueva hacia mi trasero. Él se apartó y me miró con recelo. Asentí con la cabeza y su mano ahuecada suavemente mi trasero, empujando de mí hacia él. Gemí y aplasté la boca contra la suya. Un ruido sordo emanaba del pecho de Edward y me estimulaba. Rodé mis caderas involuntariamente. Mi cuerpo estaba haciendo fricción.

–Bella, cariño, –Edward susurró mientras seguía a besando mi boca. –Tenemos que parar.

–Lo sé, – suspiré. –Pero, yo no quiero...

–Dios, yo tampoco, – dijo Edward mientras me levantaba de su regazo. Lo puse encima de mí. Tenía las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza en mi sofá. Tenía la boca en el cuello y las caderas me estaban friccionando abajo. Podía sentir su erección asomando mi muslo. Los aterciopelados labios de Edward se movieron de nuevo a los míos cuando el horno comenzó a alertar que la cena estaba lista. –Maldita sea, – gruñó Edward. Se sentó y me miró compungido. –Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas, Edward? Yo quería hacer eso tanto como tú, – le dije mientras le sonreía. Sabía que tenía miedo. Mi cabello revuelto a fondo y los labios hinchados por sus besos. –Sin embargo, creo que hemos sido salvados por la campana proverbial.

–Sí, – Edward se rió entre dientes mientras me ayudó a levantarme. – ¿Dónde está el baño?

–Recibidor, primera puerta a la derecha, – respondí mientras me levantaba. Me besó con dulzura y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Hice un poco de espagueti como pollo parmesano que descansaba en la estufa. Unos momentos más tarde llegó detrás de mí, llevando nuestras copas de vino. Presionó besos de mariposa a mi cuello y me sonrió, apoyándome en su pecho. _Podría acostumbrarme a esto. ¿De verdad se tiene que ir?_

–Huele delicioso, amor, – dijo Edward.

–Recuerdo que te gustaba el pollo parmesano y eso...

–Gracias, Bella, – dijo Edward mientras le besaba la parte blanda detrás de mí oreja. – ¿Puedo hacer algo?

– ¿Poner la mesa?

–Soy un profesional en eso, –Edward se rió mientras tomaba dos platos y algunos cubiertos. – ¿Tienes los suministros para una ensalada?

–En la nevera, – le contesté. Edward agarró la lechuga y picó algunas verduras. A continuación, puso un poco de aceite de oliva, vinagre balsámico, sal, pimienta y ajo en polvo en la ensaladera, mezclar a fondo. _Él puede cocinar._

_No, él puede hacer una ensalada… eso no quiere decir que él pueda cocinar. _Pero una chica puede soñar, ¿no?

– ¿Te importa si escuchamos algo de música?, – Le pregunté.

–Como si necesitaras preguntar, –dijo sin expresión Edward. – ¿Quieres que vea la pasta?– Asentí con la cabeza y me fui a mi habitación, agarrando mi equipo de sonido. Conecté el pulg. Edward me dio de su teléfono. Arqueé una ceja. –Hay una lista de reproducción llamada 'Bella' allí.

–Realmente estás haciendo mi oleaje cabeza, Cullen, – Aspiré.

–Es música que escucho que me recuerda a ti, – dijo Edward. – ¿Por favor?– Puse el teléfono en la base de sonido. Los sonidos de Debussy llenaron mi apartamento y sonreí. Edward había escurrido la pasta y la colocó en el recipiente que había sacado para él. Puse algo de la salsa en la pasta y mezclé. Puse el plato en la mesa junto con el pollo parmesano. Nos metimos en la cena. –Creo que mi favorita de pollo parmesano ha sido reemplazado.

– ¿Dónde es eso?

–Un restaurante italiano en Chicago llamado de Tufano. Está situado en la pequeña Italia y tiene algo de comida fantástica. Un amigo mío de trabajo está relacionado con la familia y recomienda encarecidamente. De todos modos, el pollo parmesano a ellos pone a la vergüenza, – dijo Edward cenando vorazmente.

–Wow, Cullen, – bromeé mientras giraba mi espagueti. –Es increíble que un hombre tan delgado como tu pueda poner todo eso en el estómago.

–Lo siento, – se rió Edward. –Estaba haciendo mi disposición humana impresión de basura, ¿no?

–Um, sí," me reí. –Pero me alegra que te guste mi cocina.

–Mucho, – dijo Edward mientras se relamía los labios. –Mi vientre está muy feliz en este momento.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer desde que configuraste mi nuevo equipo y lo compraste para mí, – le dije, dándole una mirada furiosa juguetona.

– ¿Qué? Casi tuviste un ataque al corazón cuando te mostré el recibo, – Edward se rió mientras repartió la ensalada que había hecho. –Las Apples son máquinas muy buenas y no es barato. También hice algunas mejoras menores a te nuevo ordenador portátil. Serás feliz.

– ¿Es mi protector de pantalla que tú estabas bailando desnudo en mi pantalla?– Bromeé.

–Ah, no. No hay fotos de desnudos de mí. Bueno, a menos que cuentes el requisito desnudo imagen baño de bebé, como yo estaba, –dijo Edward.

–Maldita sea, – hice un puchero. –Eh, una chica puede soñar.

–Sí, se puede, – murmuró Edward. –Tal vez los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

–Los tuyos también, Edward, – susurré.

–Ellos ya son realidad, – sonrió.

–Edward, te escuché ayer por la noche, –dije en voz baja.

– ¿En serio?–, Susurró. Sus ojos dorados cayeron sobre la mesa y la cara flameada de un rojo brillante. –Yo lo...

–Te amo, también, –le interrumpí. Levantó la vista hacia mí y me miró con escepticismo. –No estoy diciendo que sea baja coacción. Realmente me siento así. Sé que nos acabamos de conocer cara a cara hace dos días, pero aparte de mi madre y de Rose, tú eres la persona más cercana a mí. Cada vez que pienso en ti, tengo mariposas. Cuando estás cerca de mí, siento que mi corazón va a estallar a través de mi pecho de la felicidad. Ayer con Maggie, vi lo grande que era tu corazón. Cómo interactuaste con ella. Ayer por la noche, que viniste a mi rescate y me protegiste. Me siento muy segura contigo, Edward. Así acariciado. Así amado. La gente puede decir que estamos locos al profesar nuestro amor unos por otros para principio de nuestra relación, pero así es como me siento. Te amo. Edward Cullen, te amo.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces y una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Entonces su boca esbozó una sonrisa radiante y él se levantó de su silla. Me levantó y me abrazó contra su pecho. Envolví mis brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. – ¡Oh, Bella!– gritó. –Estoy tan enamorado de ti. – Cada lugar que pudo, precio dulces besos. Me reí y me aferré a él con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir. –Nunca en mis sueños más salvajes me imaginé que iba a encontrar a alguien. Ahora que tengo y no quiero perderte.

–Todos tuya, Edward, – dije. – Te lo prometo.

– Bien, – dijo sonriente. – Este fin de semana es el mejor fin de semana de mi vida entera. ¿Sabes?

–El mío también, Edward. Mi sexy geek, – me reí.

–Puedes apostar tu culo, – dijo Edward.

–Creo que Rose está contagiándote.

–Prefiero que me contagie, – dijo Edward sugestivamente. Le gruñí y él se rió. – Pero no voy a hacer nada para presionarte. Nuestra relación no se trata de sexo. Nunca lo fue. Tampoco será el factor determinante en ella.

–Eso es otra cosa que quería hablar contigo, – dije nerviosamente. Desenvolví las piernas de su cuerpo y él gentilmente me bajó. Tiré de la mano y lo llevé hasta el sofá del pecado. –Quiero que hagas el amor conmigo.

–Bella...

– No esta noche. Recuerda lo que dije acerca de cómo envejeces prematuramente, – Bromeé. – Pero yo quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo. Con uno al otro. Cuando es intrascendente, pero quiero darlo todo para ti. Eres mi príncipe azul. Mi cuento de hadas y que quieren que el final de cuento de hadas.

–Vamos a pasar por esto juntos, – dijo Edward. –Al ritmo que fijamos. No algunas normas sociales arbitrarias establecidas por imbéciles con el sexo en el cerebro. Lo que hemos estado haciendo en los últimos dos días ha sido muy emocionante, pero ¿quién soy yo a saber? Eres la primera mujer con la que me he besado.

–Edward, no estoy diciendo que soy una experta en besos, pero tú eres, de lejos, el mejor besador con que he estado, – le dije. –Estoy casi tentada a que Rose te bese para tener apoyo.

–Yo no sé de dónde los labios de Rose han estado, – se rió Edward. –Además, yo sólo quiero besarte.

– ¿Qué te detiene? – Le pregunté.

– Absolutamente nada, –dijo Edward mientras me tiró sobre su regazo, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. –Te amo, Bella. Tanto. Nada va a cambiar eso. Tú siempre serás mi primer amor, y es de esperar, mi único amor.

–Yo también te amo, Edward, – susurré antes de besar sus labios suaves. –Mi príncipe azul.

– El Encanto Geek, – bromeó.

_No, mi príncipe azul. Mi verdadero amor. Mi sueño hecho realidad._

_**~•~**_

**N/T: ¡Se dijeron que se aman! Sdfghjkl… para el próximo capítulo, necesitaré un buen suministro de insulina. ¡La necesito! ¿A qué si? Jejeje**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me están dando, es un gran incentivo para continuar. Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Cualquier adelanto o información acerca de esta traducción y los fics de mi autoría, en el grupo (link en el perfil).**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	7. Surprises

**Disclaimer: None of this is belong to me. This fanfiction is of Tufano79, she lets me translate to Spanish.**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., la historia es de Tufano79. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción

**~•~**

**(Sin betear)**

Surprises.

EPOV

Bella me ama. Ella dijo que me ama. Y yo la amo. Estoy enamorado de ella. Así que esto es babear por alguien. La excitación, la diversión, la felicidad, los sentimientos íntegros. Nunca quería abandonar su lado. Nunca. Estaría dispuesto a presentar mi renuncia a Whitlock Technologies, pero eso no podría pasar porque yo era uno de los propietarios. Uno de los jefes.

_Maldición._

Hicimos nuestras declaraciones de amor y luego pasamos la noche besándonos. Con cada beso, cada caricia, me estaba encendiendo más y más. Podía sentir mis shorts estrechos. Los sonidos y gemidos de Bella estimulaban mi excitación. Sin embargo, fui caballero. Nunca la presioné. No estaba listo para eso. Tampoco Bella. Si, la amo. Quiero hacerle el amor, pero cuando estemos preparados. No en la calentura del momento. Pero tenía el peor caso de bolas azules. _Gracias, Jasper por pasarme el dato. Una ducha de agua fría me espera para cuando regrese a la habitación del hotel._

Después de que Bella me lleve de regreso a mi hotel, otra vez floté a mi habitación. Ella se quería quedar, pero no tenía la caja de los lentes de contactos, ni pijama. En casa, podría dormir con un par de boxers y nada más. Aunque, después de ver a Bella comiéndome con la mirada en el hotel la noche pasada, probablemente debería quedarme vestido. Decidimos que iba a entregar la habitación del hotel mañana y me quedaría con ella mi última noche. Su departamento estaba más cerca del aeropuerto.

Tomé una ducha después de la llamada de Bella, informándome que ella estaba en casa sana y salva. Ella sonaba tan triste. Cierto, yo también. Quería sostenerla toda la noche. Pero necesitaba pensar con mi cabeza. La de entre mis hombros. No entre mis piernas. _Yo la harás tuya. Relájate, amigo. _Una vez en la ducha, mis ojos se cerraron y comencé a acariciar mi erección. Mi imaginación rotó a hacerle el amor a Bella. Suavemente entrando en su calor. El calor que sentía cuando ella se sienta a ahorcadas en mis piernas. Sus músculos abrazando mi excitación. – Oh, baby, – gemí mientras acariciaba mi hinchado miembro rápido. Me incliné hacia delante en la ducha, apoyándome contra la pared negra. Mi memoria recordaba los suaves gemidos de Bella en mi oído. Y como ella tiraba de mi cabello. –Bella. Baby, estoy cerca, – suspiré. Torcí la muñeca y mordí el labio, evitando gritar. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y me liberé dentro la ducha. Dejé caer mi mano y calmé mi pesada respiración. – Maldición, – murmuré.

Terminé la ducha y me sequé. Me puso mis boxers. Me acomodé en la cama, gateando dentro las sábanas. La cama olía a Bella. Su suave perfume llenaba mis fosas nasales. Olía como a Fresia, fresas y tan cursi como suena, belleza. Sostuve su almohada cerca y sonreí como tonto. – Bella me ama, – dije esperanzado desde la cama. Bailé alrededor de la habitación como un completo tonto, pero estaba muy feliz. – ¡Bella ME ama! ¡Y yo amo a Bella!, – canté. Estaba moviéndome mi trasero en la cama como un niño.

Mis payasadas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono desde el cargador. Rodé en la cama y contesté el celular. _Alice_. – Hola, Younger, – dije, un poco agitado.

– ¿Estabas cogiendo, Edward? Suenas agitado, – Alice rió.

–Dios, Alice. Eres demasiado. No estaba 'cogiendo', – dije mientras rodaba los ojos. –Estaba en la ducha cuando escuché el teléfono, – mentí con fluidez. Alice no necesitaba saber porque yo estaba bailando alrededor de la habitación del hotel como un imbécil.

–Uh huh. Si, Older. Eres muy mentiroso, – dijo socarrona.

–Alice. Créeme. Estaba en la ducha, – dije. – Así que, ¿Qué pasa?

–Estoy llamando para ver cómo le está yendo a mi mellizo favorito en sus vacaciones, – Alice dijo. – ¿Cómo es Bella?

–Ella es perfecta, Alice, – dije cayendo de espalda a las almohadas. – Nunca he sido tan feliz. Finalmente entendí qué era lo que todos ustedes hablaban.

–Estoy contenta de que tu estés feliz, Edward. No puedo esperar a conocer a mi futura cuñada en algunos meses, – Alice dijo.

–Alice, estamos empezando a salir. Casamiento no está en ningún lugar de mi mente, – dije.

–Mentiroso. Estas listo para comprar el anillo ahora, – Alice dijo. – Admítelo, Edward. Quieres casarte con ella.

–Lo quiero. Pero, somos 'oficiales' hace dos días. Puede que no sea el más experimentado en cuando el amor y las relaciones, pero eso es un poco rápido, – Me reí entre dientes nerviosamente.

–Eh, como sea, – Alice rió. – Sé que estarán casados. Tendrán montones de bebés. Y serás exorbitantemente feliz. Edward, serás el más fuerte miembro de nuestra familia. En realidad ya lo eres.

–Gracias, Ali, – suspiré. – Espero eso. Hablando de la familia, ¿Hay noticias de casa?

–Papá se mudó de la casa, – Alice dijo tristemente. – Alice dijo tristemente. – El ya no podía soportar la ley del silencio de mamá. Aun así, él sabe que ha hecho un gran error. Estoy segura que él irá a buscarte para disculparse.

–Lo creeré cuando lo vea, – dije. – ¿Qué hay del Golden boy?

–El típico mujeriego, – Alice suspiró. – Ha venido hoy al departamento con una de sus rubias tontas fortuitas. Heidi, creo, que ese es su nombre. Estaba buscándote. Chico, se quedó petrificado cuando le dije que estabas fuera de la ciudad. Él pensó que estabas en tu caverna tecnológica.

–Pagaría un buen dinero por ver como luce su rostro. – reí. – ¿Le dijiste donde estaba?

–Nop. Solo le dije que saliste de la cuidad, a visitar a tu novia, – Alice contestó. – La mandíbula de Emmett llegó al suelo, estaba desconcertado. Completamente en shock. Entonces me pregunto si tu novia era una inflable. Lo golpee en la cabeza. Heidi era completamente impulsiva. Ella lucia como que solamente quería coger con Emmett.

–Eso es todo lo por lo que probablemente la usa, – refunfuñé. – Él es muy inmoral. Un día de estos, él va a agarrar una gran enfermedad en su polla.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué el vino?

–No realmente.

–Él vino a pedirte un préstamo, – Alice se rió a carcajadas. – aparentemente, se ha retrasado en la hipoteca de su departamento de lujo y necesita dinero. Mama se lo negó y papá está con sus propios problemas. Entonces, tú eres el más rico.

–Um, él puede chuparla. No le voy a darle el préstamo. Puede vivir en las calles, – dije. –Idiota.

–Realmente me gusta lo que Bella está haciéndote. Tienes esa nueva confianza. Siempre supe que estaba en ti, pero la influencia de Bella está haciéndola más prominente, – Alice dijo. – Antes habrías hecho el cheque.

–No más. Él es un idiota que no puede manejar sus finanzas. Ya me he cansado de ayudarlo. Ha sido más que grosero y odioso conmigo. Así que se puede joder, – dije.

–Te amo, Older, – Alice dijo orgullosamente.

–Te amo, también, Younger, – dije sonriendo. – voy a la cama. Ha sido un largo día. Bella y yo nos encontraremos con su amiga Rose para desayunar antes de hacer más turismo.

– ¿Estas mimándola?

– ¿Qué crees? – bromeé.

–Déjame adivinar, ella tiene una nueva computadora y tú no has dejado pagar nada este fin de semana. Y si ella ve algo mañana, se lo comprarás, – Alice rio.

– ¡Bingo!

–Que te diviertas mañana, Older. Hasta el jueves.

–Lo haré. Bye, Alice.

Colgué el teléfono y programé la alarma. Me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Soñé con Bella. ¿Por qué no sonreiría?

**XXXANSOLXXX**

Mi alarma sonó temprano y salí a hacer ejercicios, corriendo algunas millas y haciendo algo de ejercicios de estiramiento. Necesitaba limpiar mi cabeza. Tuve algunos sueños bastantes picantes anoche. Bella era la protagonista en todos y cada uno. Sin embargo, no podía ser un loco maniático del sexo. Estaba cerca de explotar cuando Bella dijo que ella quería hacerme el amor. Pensé que ella se refería a en ese momento, pero gracias que no lo era. Mas su admisión despertó algo en mi mente. La parte sexual de mi cerebro iba a hipervelocidad. Definitivamente yo lo tenía que arruinar. Me rehusaba a ser como el mongoloide.

Me duché de nuevo y me puse un par de jeans. En realidad iba a hacer un poco de fresco hoy. Entre los 80 y 90 grados. Es triste cuando los entre 80 y 90 grados son considerados frescos. Combiné mis jeans con una camiseta de Alice. Era una especie refrescante. Blanca, cuello en v con algunos gráficos en ella. Falla monumental. Decidí probar con el dolor de cabeza y usar los viejos lentes, empaqué mis maletas y me encaminé hacia la recepción del hotel. Pagué la cuenta y fui al carro rentado, para ir a la casa de Bella. Le envié un texto y entré al auto.

Entré al complejo de departamentos de Bella y parqueé al lado del BMW de Rose. Reí de su carro loco, pero eso era tan ella. Agarré mi maleta, llena de ropa de Alice para ambas y soné el intercomunicador de Bella. Me dejó entrar y entré con dificultad hasta su apartamento. La puerta fue dejada abierta. Toqué antes de entrar. – ¿Hola?

–Hey Edward, – Rose dijo, ella estaba jugando con la computadora de Bella. – Linda máquina.

–Nada pero lo mejor para mi chica, – reí. – Vengo trayendo los regalos de mi hermana.

– ¿Ropa? ¿Panties? ¿Vibradores? – Rose preguntó.

–Ropa, sí. Pero las otras cosas, lo dudo, – reí. Dejé la maleta en una silla en el rincón. – ¿Dónde está Bella?

–Está cambiándose en la habitación, – Rose dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Por qué no vas a ver?

–Esperaré hasta que ella venga. No quiero entrar mientras está desnuda, –me sonrojé.

–No eres divertido, – dijo dándome un empujón con su hombro. – ¿No quieres ver a tu novia desnuda?

–Quiero, pero cuando ella lo considere apropiado, – dije. – No quiero ser un pervertido.

–Eres como un caballero, Edward. – Rose dijo. – Es una manera de refrescarse.

– ¿por qué? ¿Todos los chicos que conoces son trogloditas? – bromeé.

–Mucho, si, – Rose admitió. – Así es mi esposo.

–Eres un enigma, Rose. ¿Por qué estas casada si tienes todos esos novios? – Pregunté. – Ilumíname.

–Soy de brazos dulces. Estoy bastante caliente, – dijo Rose mientras ladeaba la cadera. – ¿Cierto?

–Eres muy atractiva, – dije diplomáticamente.

– ¿Atractiva? ¿Soy atractiva? No soy un auto, Edward. Soy una mujer, – espetó.

–Sé que eres una mujer. Me disculpo si mis palabras no son lo que quieres. Eres caliente, ¿está bien?

–Estas diciendo eso porque sabes que yo puedo exprimir tus neuronas hasta que estas estallen, – Rose dijo.

–Realmente, sí. Me asustas, Rosalie.

Rose se movió más cerca y me sujetó contra la pared. Sus manos se movieron a mis caderas. – Se un imbécil, – murmuró. – No me permitas intimidarte. Te vi como actuaste alrededor de Bella después del debacle de Jacob. Tienes los cojones. – Rose palmeó mis genitales y los masajeó suavemente. Tragué saliva y la alejé. – Sé que la amas. No quiero hacer algo para poner en peligro su felicidad. Solo estoy dándote un incentivo para… ser un cretino.

–Pensé que había aprobado mis 'sucias' lecciones, – Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

–Lo hiciste. Solo estoy haciendo un rápido repaso, – Rose rió. – Muéstrame mis regalos.

–Citando a Bella, ¿muy mandona?

–Sip. La ropa gratis me hace mojar, – Rose dijo apuntando a mi maleta. – Mis panties está húmedos ahora. Por dos razones. Razón uno: ropa nueva. Razón dos: El chico sexy geek está bien dotado.

_Rubor ideal…_

– ¿Rose, qué haces toqueteando a mi novio? – Bella preguntó entrando a la sala. – Aleja tus garras de él. Él es mío.

– ¿Qué? Solo estoy dándole una apreciación, – Rose dijo inocentemente. Bella se estremeció y sonrió. – Y toqueteando a mi novio. Eres muy tímida para hacer algo.

– ¿Qué hizo ella, Edward?

–Ella me toqueteo, – chillé. – Pero…

– ¡Rose! ¡No! Dame las llaves de tu carro.

– ¡No! ¡No mi auto! ¡Bella! Me comportaré. Lo siento, Edward, – Rose dijo mientras sostenía mi mano. – Prometo que no te tocaré más. Bella no puede quitarme las llaves de mi auto.

–No más palmas en mis genitales, – dije, arqueando las cejas sobre los marcos. – La única mujer que puede palmearme los genitales es Bella. Cuando ella _esté_ lista. ¿Entendiste?

–Sí. Lo siento, – Rosalie dijo en voz baja. – Aceptaré mi castigo. Puedes quedarte con toda la ropa, Bella.

– ¿Quedarme con toda la ropa? – Bella preguntó centelleante. – ¡Bien!

Reí y abrí mi maleta, removiendo la bolsa con la ropa que Alice envió para Bella y Rose. Deslicé el zipper de la bolsa y saqué la variedad de vestidos y ropa de verano. Bella recorrió con sus dedos la tela y sonrió. Rose se acercó, su rostro tenía un prominente mohín. – Bastantes cosas lindas. Quiero las cosas lindas.

–Rose, tú te quedarás con tu bendita ropa, – Bella dijo mientras escudriñaba en el surtido. Mitad de la ropa era para la talla de Rose y la otra mitad era para la de Bella. Como Alice lo sabía estaba por encima de mí. Bella le pasó a Rose su vestido y ella chilló. Bella sonrió y me miró, dándome un guiño.

–Cuando conozca a tu hermana, ella tendrá un gran orgasmo. Esos vestidos son para morir, – Rose dijo. – ¿Al menos puedo besarlo?

–Cachete, Rosalie, – Bella dijo rodando los ojos.

Rose tenía una brillo malicioso en sus ojos, se lanzó sobre mí. Me abrazó y pellizcó mi trasero. – ¡OW! ¿Qué diablos?

–Bella dijo cachete. Ella no dijo _cual_ cachete, – Rose rio. – Muy firme. Lindo culo.

–Solo por eso, voy a hace que de seguro tengas al menos diez oraciones alargadas en tu siguiente edición que TU necesitas localizar y corregir, Rosalie Lillian Hale, – Bella dijo. – Discúlpate con mi novio.

–Nop. No me disculparé por pellizcarle el culo, – Rose dijo. – Vamos a desayunar. – Rose llevó su ropa y saltó fuera del departamento. Miré a Bella, abriendo y cerrando mi boca como un bacalao.

–Este bien, guapo, – Bella me arrulló.

–Ella pellizcó mi trasero, – dije. – Primero me palmea los genitales y luego pellizca mi trasero. Estoy asustado de por vida.

–Lo siento, Edward, – Bella dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. – Es Rose. Es… especial.

–Pequeño colectivo especial, – gruñí. – Ella es sexualmente depravada. Pellizcó mi trasero.

Bella rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. – Es un buen trasero. – movió sus tímidas manos para apretar mi trasero y sonrió seductivamente. Volteé con una amplia sonrisa y choque mis labios contra los suyos. Gimió y amasó los músculos de mi trasero. – Buen trasero firme, – murmuró contra mis labios.

–Hmmm, – dije inteligentemente mientras llevaba mis labios a el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueando suavemente. Mis propias manos fueron a su trasero, acercándola más a mi cuerpo.

–Van a venir… ¡whoa! Supongo que ya están, – Rose rió. Bella y yo saltamos separándonos, mirando severamente a Rose. – os dejo por treinta segundos y ustedes están saltando uno encima del otro.

–Cállate, Hale, – Bella chasqueó. – Estas en mi lista de mierda.

–Seguro, Bellini. ¿Sentiste su trasero? – La mandíbula de Bella cayó y gruñó levemente. – Tomaré esa respuesta como un sí. Mi misión se ha tenido éxito. Vamos a comer algo de comida, ¡Horn dogs!

–Rose, realmente me asustas, – dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. – ¿Qué pasa por tu mente que es poco asombroso?

–Lo sé. ¡COMIDA!

**XXXANSOLXXX**

Una vez que Rose vio lo que había rentado, ella me rogó por conducir. Nosotros fuimos a una pequeña cafetería cerca de la casa de Rose. Nuestra comida fue relativamente tranquila en comparación con lo de más temprano. En realidad Rose se comportó como ella misma. Sin embargo, la mayor cantidad era debido a la ubicación. Ella tenía una reputación que mantener con los amigos de su esposo y sus esposas. Después, conducía de regreso al departamento y Rose fue a encontrarse con algunos amigos para planear una gran fiesta por el reciente proyecto de Royce.

Entonces Bella me dijo que íbamos a regresar al Desert Botanic Gardens por un consiento en vivo de una banda que estaba tocando allí en la tarde. De tal manera, fuimos al Museum of Musical Instruments en la tarde. Recorrimos el museo, mano con mano. Bella me contaba todo acerca del nuevo museo y cuan feliz estaba ella de ir. Luego recodé algo. La primera vez que nosotros hablamos ella mencionó una exhibición Monet. No podríamos ir hoy. Se suponía que mi vuelo salía mañana. Pero, podría cambiarlo.

–Bella, tengo que ir al baño, – dije.

–Está bien. No te caigas dentro, – bromeó.

–Divertido, Bella, – dije impávido mientras la besaba. Entré al baño y saqué mi teléfono celular. Busqué si la exhibición Monet todavía estaba en Phoenix. Afortunadamente estaba. Llamé al conservador del museo y le pedí una muestra privada para mañana en la tarde. Él carraspeó y tartamudo, pero cuando le dije quién era y que el dinero no era un problema, él lo concertó, También pedí que un piano esté libre en la sala de exhibición. Él dijo que estaría ahí. _Excelente._ Entonces llamé a mi aerolínea, cambiando mi viaje para el miércoles. Terminé mis arreglos y regresé donde estaba Bella parada.

– ¿Por qué te demoraste?

–Fila, – contesté. – También necesitaba reorganizar mi vuelo.

– ¿Qué va mal? No tienes que irte antes, ¿o sí? – Bella preguntó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No. En realidad extendí mi estadía. Si está bien contigo, – dije. – Me voy el miércoles por la mañana. Tengo algo planeado para nosotros el martes en la tarde.

– ¿Me vas a decir?

–Nop, – dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Bella hizo un puchero y la besé suave mientras continuábamos en nuestra travesía por el museo. Caminando, saque un poco de Ibuprofeno. Mi cabeza estaba estallándome de dolor de la fatiga visual. _Quizás tome en cuenta la sugerencia de la operación a láser. Hmmmmmmmm…_

Conseguimos entras a esa exhibición del museo que era todo acerca de las voces humanas. Creo que lo justo fue que el conservador del museo consiga una máquina de Karaoke para la exposición. Bella se balanceaba en sus pies cuando la vio. – ¡Oh, quiero cantar! – Exclamó. – Vas a subir conmigo.

–Um, no, – dije, mi rostro se tornó a un rosa brillante. – Puedo entonar los instrumentos. Dame un piano, una guitarra o un oboe, y estamos bien. Cantando, no mucho.

–Oh, párale. Recuerdo tu voz de ayer. Era linda. Resuelta. Sexy. Estabas cantando, – Bella dijo dando por finalizado todo. – ¿Qué quieres cantar?

–Phillip Glass _2:12_, – bromeé.

–No vas a cantar eso, Geekboy, – dijo secamente. – Hmmm, te gusta Evanescence, ¿Verdad?

–Seguro. La voz de Amy Lee es genial. Puedes cantar por ti misma, – Dije empezando caminar lejos.

– ¡Oh no! 'Bring me to Life' tiene una voz masculina. ¿Por favor? – Bella hizo un puchero. Su labio inferior sobresalió y sus ojos parpadearon hacia mí. _Aw diablos, eso es lamentable._ – ¿guapo, por favor?

–Eres una peligrosa mujer, Isabella Dwyer, Higginbotham… Bella, – me enredé. – ¿Por qué cambiaste tu nombre?

– ¿Higginbotham? Es lo mismo que un tatuaje blanco en la frente, – Bella contestó. – Dwyer es más normal.

–Verdad, – musité. _Bella Cullen suena bonito, también. ¡Para, Edward! No vayas tú mismo por ese camino, –_ ¿Bella?

Bella rio mientras corría hacia el Dj del karaoke. No había nadie en la fila y nos llamó inmediatamente. _Creo que voy a morir. Una lenta, dolorosa muerte._ El DJ comenzó a tocar la canción. Bella me sonrió antes de mirar a la pantalla. La dulce voz de Bella comenzó a resonar a través de la sala mientras empezaba a cantar.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

En el coro, venia mi parte y canté en voz baja, esperando no hacer el ridículo yo mismo. Bella sonrió y empecé mi parte. Usé su sonrisa para fortalecerme y crecer mi confianza. Estaba más confortable con Bella y cantando, incluso añadí harmonías en el coro.

_Wake me up__  
__(Bid my blood to run)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Before I come undone)__  
__Save me__  
__(Save me from the nothing I've become)__Now that I know what I'm without__  
__You can't just leave me__  
__Breathe into me and make me real__  
__Bring me to life__Wake me up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__Save me__  
__(Call my name and save me from the dark)__Wake me up__  
__(Bid my blood to run)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Before I come undone)__  
__Save me__  
__(Save me from the nothing I've become)__I've been living a lie__  
__There's nothing inside__  
__Bring me to life__Frozen inside without your touch__  
__Without your love, darling__  
__Only you are the life among the dead__All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see__  
__Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me__  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems__  
__Got to open my eyes to everything__Without thought, without voice, without a soul__  
__Don't let me die here__  
__There must be something more__  
__Bring me to life__Wake me up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__Save me__  
__(Call my name and save me from the dark)__Wake me up__  
__(Bid my blood to run)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Before I come undone)__  
__Save me__  
__(Save me from the nothing I've become)__I've been living a lie__  
__There's nothing inside__  
__Bring me to life_

_Cuando terminamos nuestro dueto, una gran multitud se había reunido frente a nosotros. Ella rompió en aplausos. Bella se sonrojó y echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sonreí y la sostuve más cerca. – Lo hiciste hermosamente, Bella. Tu voz es como la de un ángel, – suspiré contra su oreja._

_–La tuya es mejor, – Bella dijo mientras se apartaba de mí. Arqueé una ceja y sacudí mi cabeza. Le dimos los micrófonos al DJ y sonreímos hacia la multitud mientras bajábamos de la plataforma. Al salir de la exposición de la voz humana, Bella agarró mi mano y miró mi reloj. – Probablemente, deberíamos irnos. El parqueo estará escaso en el Botanic Gardens._

_–Entiendo, amor, – dije besando su frente. Nos dirigimos hacia el auto rentado y conduje al Botanic Desert Gardens. Una vez allí, Bella agarró una gran bolsa del asiento trasero que ella había colocado allí. Colgué el bolso en mi hombro y fui a pagar la entrada. Dentro, Bella me llevó hacia una gran explanada al aire libre. Ella retiró la maleta de mi espalda. Dentro de la maleta había una manta grande y la tendió sobre el césped. Alrededor de la explanada había muchos vendedores vendiendo joyas y comida. – ¿Quieres algo para comer, Bella?_

_–Lo que quieras, Edward. No soy exigente, – Bella dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la manta. Fui y da vueltas por el mercado provisional. Un hombre viejo estaba vendiendo atracadores de sueños. Con los sueños que he tenido acerca de Bella, estaba muy seguro que ella está teniendo la misma reacción. Terminé comprando un atrapador de sueño para Bella. También vi un juego de joyas hermoso: un par de aretes y un collar con una turmalina piedra de luna, amatista y rosa. Pagué por mis adquisiciones y fui a buscar algo de comer. Terminé consiguiendo algo de comida mexicana que se podían servir con dos cervezas. Regresé a la manta y teníamos algunos invitados. – ¡Mira quien vino a escuchar el concierto, Edward!_

_–Hola, Maggie, – Dije mientras miraba a la pequeña niña. Ella chilló y corrió hacia mis piernas. Estuve cerca de verter toda la cena sobre su rubia y rizada cabeza. Bella agarró la comida y sonreí. Me arrodillé y le regalé una sonrisa torcida. – ¿Te perdiste de nuevo?_

_–No. Estamos sentados allá. Mamá quería agradecerles a ti y a la señorita Bella, – Maggie dijo vergonzosamente._

– ¿Tu hermano te ha molestado? – pregunté.

–Sí, pero lo he ignorado, – Maggie rio. – Él no está feliz conmigo cuando me alejo riendo.

–Chévere, Maggie, – Dije mostrándole mi palma. Ella me dio los cinco y se abrazó a mi cuello apretándolo.

–Lo siento por mi hija. Ella cree que tiene que molestarlos. Soy Sarah y él es mi esposo Bruce, – Sarah dijo. – Y este es mi hijo mayor Emmett.

Mordí mi labio para detener la risa que quería salir de mi cuerpo. Bella me vio con una ceja levantada. – Gusto en conocerlos Sarah y Bruce. Soy Bella y él es mi novio, Edward, – Bella nos presentó. Estreché la mano con los dos adultos y le ofrecí mi mano al muchacho para no parecer hosco frente a su padre. Él frunció el ceño y se fue a sentar a su manta.

–Nuh uh, señorita Bella. Edward es MI novio, – Maggie dijo mientras cogía mis dedos. – ¿Cierto, Edward?

–Bueno, supongo, – dije agachándome. – ¿Puedo darle un beso en la mejilla a mi novia? – Maggie rio y sopló un beso volado a mi mejilla. Reí y caí dentro sobre la manta.

–Margaret, el señor Edward es el novio de Bella, – Sarah la regañó. – Déjalos en paz.

–Mami, – Maggie se quejó y corrió a los brazos de su madre. – Quiero quedarme con la señorita Bella y el señor Edward. Ellos son divertidos.

–Está bien, Sarah, – dijo Bella. – Puedo compartir, ¿cierto, bebé?

–Sip, – Sonreí mientras llamaba a Maggie con el dedo índice. Ella rio y tiró de los brazos de su madre. – Pueden unirse a nosotros, Sarah. Mientras más, mejor.

– ¿Bruce, estas bien con eso? – Sarah preguntó.

–Está bien, – Dijo Bruce con voz ronca profunda. Se dio la vuelta y recogió su manta para moverla a donde Bella y yo estábamos sentados. Comimos y comenzó el picnic. Bella y yo comimos nuestra cena y bebimos nuestra cerveza. La banda salió y comenzó a tocar. Era una banda alternativa de jazz. El cantante estuvo genial. Me gustó mucho. En un momento, bailé con Maggie. Ella se rio mientras le daba vueltas. Bella trató de sacar a Emmett a bailar pero el solo frunció el ceño.

Hacia la mitad del concierto, Sarah y Bruce comenzaron a empacar. Maggie estaba dormitando en mi hombro y Emmett estaba teniendo una rabieta menor. Sarah y Bella intercambiaron los números y abrazaron mientras se iban. Bella sonrió mientras veía a sus nuevos amigos que se iban con sus hijos. –Vas a ser un genial padre, Edward, – murmuró Bella.

–Eso espero. Mi meta es ser lo contrario de lo que mi padre fue, – dije, con un tono ácido. – Nadie debería hacer que sus hijos se sientan lo peor. Eso son mi padre y mi hermano que se llama Emmett.

–Oh, la ironía, – rio disimuladamente mientras se sentaba. La seguí y la puse entre mis piernas, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Ella se dejó caer contra mi pecho, disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche de Phoenix. – Te amo, Edward.

–Te amo, más, Isabella, – dije besando su cuello. – Tengo algo para ti.

–Edward, me has dado mucho este fin de semana, – Bella se molestó.

–Cállate. Te lo mereces y más, – Dije alcanzándole la bolsa con el atrapador de sueños y el collar. Bella volteó para mirarme. Besé su nariz y estiré la bolsa hacia ella. Ella la abrió y sacó el atrapador de sueños primero. Sonrió. – No sé de ti, pero he tenido algunos fantásticos sueños y no quiero olvidarlos. Sin embargo, el mejor sueño es uno donde te estoy sosteniendo como ahora. Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

–Mi Príncipe Geek, – Bella se desvaneció mientras caía contra mi pecho como una damisela en apuros.

–Tienes toda la razón, – resoplé. – Hay más.

– ¿Qué? – Ella buscó dentro de la bolsa y sacó los aretes y el collar. Se había hecho de noche y le di mi teléfono para que pudiera ver el collar. – Oh, Edward. Es hermoso.

–Es único y especial como tú, – murmuré. – Me gustaría que lo utilices mañana para nuestra salida. ¿Por favor?

– ¿Solo eso? – Bella bromeó.

–Tentando, – bromeé. – Usa un vestido o algo femenino.

–Nah, solo llevaré un par de tus boxers y estaremos a juego, – Bella se carcajeó. Rodé mis ojos y me acosté en la manta apoyándome en los codos. – Edward, estoy bromeando.

–Lo sé. Solo estoy esperando que tu momento de estupidez pase antes de besarte, – le dije con una sonrisa torcida. Ella me golpeó el muslo. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia. – ¿Terminaste?

–Puedes ser un imbécil insoportable a veces, – resopló Bella.

–Lo sé. Aprendí de la reina de la misma reina de las perras. La Sra. Rosalie Hale, – dije.

–Eres demasiado bueno en todo, – Dijo con brusquedad.

–Pero así me quieres, – sonreí.

–Sí, así te quiero. Demasiado.

– ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

–Nop.

– ¡Bella!

–Imbécil.

–Te amo, guapa.

–También te amo, hermoso.

Bella volteó y me levantó. Sus labios bailaban contra los míos y gemí cuando sus dedos se movieron por mi cabello. _Nunca podré cansarme de besarla. Jamás. _Bella se separó. Su cuerpo se volteó y enredé mis brazos en su cintura. Sus dedos trazaron patrones en mi mano. Recorrí mis labios a lo largo de su cuello y la dejé apoyarse en mi pecho. Moví mi boca a su oreja y la puse entre mis dientes, mordiendo suavemente su piel. – Edward, me estas volviendo loca, – Bella cogió una bocanada de aire.

–Lo sé, – dije contra el caracol de su oreja.

–Si no paras, seremos arrestados por indecencia publica, – Bella suspiró. –No quiero que nuestra primera salida en el Desert Botanic Gardens sea rodeada de ciento de nuestros amigos más cercanos. ¡Por lo tanto, te comportas!

–Podríamos irnos, – dije contra la suave piel de su cuello. Corrí mi nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula y apreté mis manos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a mi cuerpo. – Te amo, Bella. Solo eres tú.

–Te amo, – dijo. –Vamos. – deje de besarla y me levanté. Mis pantalones estaban estrechos, pero al menos el bulto no era perceptible. Le ofrecí una mano. Se puso de pie y nos sumergimos en un beso. Ella rió contra mi boca, golpeando mi pecho. Doblamos la manta y la puso en la bolsa, junto con el atrapador de sueños de Bella y las joyas. – Gracias por los regalos, Edward. Me has dado tanto. Me siento como que no doy nada a cambio, – dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el coche.

–Bella, me has dado el mejor regalo de todos. Tú. Eres todo lo que quiero, – dije. – Me quieres. Te quiero. Y no puedo imaginar otra cosa. No quiero nada más.

– ¿Siempre sabes qué decir? – sollozó Bella.

–No llores, amor, – dije mientras la fundía en un fuerte abrazo.

–Lágrimas de felicidad, – dijo contra mi camisa. –Vamos a casa.

_Casa… es donde Bella está. No hay duda acerca de eso._

Nos fuimos de vuelta al departamento de Bella y subimos. Había puesto mi ropa en la maleta más pequeña, con diseños de Alice y estaba en el departamento. Sobre mi hombro estaba mi bolsa de trabajo y un ordenador portátil. – ¿Bella?

– ¿Hmmm?

–Tengo que entregar el auto de alquiler mañana. ¿Puedes llevarme el miércoles al aeropuerto?, – le pregunté.

–Por supuesto, Edward. Aunque de verdad que no quiero que te vayas, – dijo Bella con fervor mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

–Yo tampoco, preciosa, – dije con tristeza. –Pero he aumentado un día más.

–Tengo que trabajar mañana pero puedo hacerlo desde casa, – dijo Bella.

–Yo también, – palmeó en la bolsa del ordenador e hizo un mohín. –Poblanamente tengo un montón de correo electrónico que hacer frente.

– ¿Vas a decirme que vamos a hacer mañana por la noche?

–Nope. Es una sorpresa, – dije. Dejé caer mi bolsa de ordenador portátil en la silla. – Pero voy a decirte que no tienes que arreglarte un poco. Uno de los vestidos que Alice te dio será perfecto.

– ¿Qué te vas a poner? – Bella preguntó.

–Tengo un par de pantalones de vestir. ¿Confías en mí, Bella?

–Con mi vida, Edward, – contestó Bella.

–Entonces, relájate. Vas envejecer prematuramente, – bromeé. _Smack!_ sonreí y busqué mi neceser. Entré al baño que había utilizado después de nuestra aclimatada sesión de la noche anterior y me lavé los dientes. Salí del baño y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Bella había encendido algunas velas y una música tranquila estaba tocando. – Esto es bueno.

Bella sonrió y me dio un vaso de vino. Tomé un sorbo. Caminamos hasta el sofá. Bella se acurrucó junta a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Puse mis pies sobre la mesa, ligeramente rasqué su espalda. – ¿Qué va pasar cuando regreses a Chicago, Edward?

–Bella, sólo porque de regreso a Chicago no cambia lo que siento por ti, – dije. – Yo siempre te amaré. Sé que va a ser algo horrible, pero lo superaremos.

– ¿Y el futuro?

– ¿Al igual que tú lo ves? – pregunté.

–Sí. Quiero decir, ¿nos ves funcionando? ¿Casamiento? ¿Niños? Mierda, no te asustes, por favor, – Bella dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, alejándose de mí.

–Hey, – dije mientras retiraba sus manos de su rostro. Gentilmente cogí su barbilla para mirarla. – Quiero todo contigo, Bella. Puedo mudarme. Diablos, podemos mudarnos. Ir a la Antártica y pasar el tiempo con los pingüinos. No me importa, siempre y cuando te tenga.

– ¿Qué hay de Whitlock Technologies? – Bella murmuró.

–Veré si puedo abrir una oficina aquí en Phoenix, – sugerí. –Siempre he planeado mi vida. Todo hasta los más mínimos, mínimo detalle. Pero, tengo 31 años ahora. Necesito vivir. Quiero hacer eso contigo ahora.

–Aunque no sepa cuando es tu cumpleaños, – dijo Bella.

–Junio 20, – contesté. – Nací a las 8:37 de la noche. Alice nació a las 8:40. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

–Septiembre 13, – Bella replicó. – ¿Importa que seas mayor que yo?

–No. Importa que estés saliendo con un hombre viejo decrepito, – bromeé.

–No eres decrepito, – Bella resopló. – Eres perfecto.

–Bien. Perfecto ciego, – suspiré. – Me los quito y soy más ciego que un murciélago. – Bella quito mis lentes y se los puso. Arqueé una ceja, mirándola. – ¿Ves? Soy ciego.

–Sí, lo estas, – Dijo devolviéndome los lentes. Los puse sobre la mesa al lado del sofá. Puse mi cabeza contra la de Bella, inhalando profundamente. – Voy a extrañarte. Demasiado.

–Yo también, – dije. – Estoy listo para hacerte un espacio en la oficina mañana, cuando estés trabajando.

–Edward, – Bella dijo firmemente. – Cruzaremos el puente luego.

–Solo te lo dejo saber, estoy dispuesto a mudarme, – dije.

– ¿Quién sabe? Quizás me guste Chicago, – Bella dijo. – Nunca he ido.

–Odiarías el invierno. El último pasado fue brutal, – dije arrugando la nariz. – Tuvimos un _Snowmaggedon_. La peor tormenta de nieve desde 1979. Los coches quedaron varados en Lake Shore Drive. Todo el estado cerrado durante dos días enteros. Fue horrible.

–Me puedes mantener caliente, – dijo Bella seductivamente. Entonces bostezó. – muy soñolienta.

–Deberías ir a la cama. Me refugiaré en la habitación de invitados.

–Oh, no, Cullen. Amé dormir contigo la noche que el mongoloide actuó como un imbécil. Dormiremos juntos. No es una cama King-size, pero entraremos.

– ¿Estas segura? – pregunté.

–Positivamente. – Ella se puso de pie y sopló las velas. Me levanté y saqué un par de shorts y una camiseta. Fui al baño a cambiarme y luego entré a la habitación de Bella. Era muy sencilla y femenina. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige. En la cama estaba un edredón purpura con almohadas de varios matices de purpura. El inmobiliario era madera de colores oscuros y muy elegantes. Perfectamente Bella. Había dos puertas en la habitación. Una, asumí que era del closet y la otra, para el baño. La oí trasteando en el baño y me senté rígido en la cama. Cogí un libro que estaba en el velador. Me deslicé entre las almohadas, abriendo el libro. Era _Einstein's Dreams._ Leí las primeras páginas hasta que Bella salió del baño. La alcé la mirada y gruñí. Estaba usando mi camiseta de la MIT, anudada en la cadera, y un par de shorts. Su cabello estaba trenzado y se metió en la cama conmigo. –Uno de mis libros favoritos.

–También el mío, – murmuré y lo cerré. Bella se acurrucó junto a mí. Envolví mi brazo a su alrededor. Su mano estaba descansando en mi muslo y su oreja presionada contra el pecho, encima de mi corazón. Ella rió. – ¿Qué?

–Tu estomago está rugiendo.

–Tengo hambre. Los burritos que tuvimos para cena no estaban ni cerca de buenos al pollo parmesano, – dije.

–Tengo sobras.

–Bella, estoy bien, – dije ahuecando su barbilla. – Gracias de todas maneras.

–Gracias, Edward. Por ser caballerosamente perfecto.

–No todos los hombres son neandertal, – suspiré. – Llevo el sexo en el cerebro, pero no actuó.

–Eres un tonto.

–Geek… apréndelo. – sonreí con suficiencia.

–Pero eres mi geek. Mi chico sexy geek, – Bella dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Sonreí cuando nuestros labios se tocaron. –Te amo.

–Te amo muchísimo, Bella, – contesté. Ella se apartó y saltó de la cama. Le entregué mis gafas y me deslicé entre las sábanas. Bella rodó en su lado, apagando las luces. Me acurruqué protectoramente, pasando mi brazo por su cintura. Ella se acomodó más cerca y beso mi mano. Presioné un suave beso en su cuello y cerré mis ojos. El sueño vino rápidamente y de nuevo fueron de Bella.

**XXXANSOLXXX**

Me levanté temprano al día siguiente. Bella todavía estaba entre mis brazos. Parecía un ángel. Su rostro estaba relajado mientras dormía. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados y abrazaba mi brazo que estaba a alrededor de su cuerpo. El cabello se le había salido de la trenza y estaba rizado. Las piernas estaban enredadas con las mías. _Podría acostumbrarme a eso. _Deje un suave beso en el hueco detrás de la oreja. Ella gimió silenciosamente y se acercó más a mi pecho. Me libere de su agarre y fui al baño. Cepillé mis dientes y fui a la cocina de Bella a hacer el desayuno. Preparé café. Busqué entre los armarios hasta encontrar la mezcla para hacer pancakes. Hice una pila de pancakes y los puse en un plato. Encontré una bandeja y coloqué los pancakes y el café. También encontré algunas fresas. Las corté y las puse en la bandeja también.

Terminé con la bandeja y entré a la habitación de Bella. Ella estaba acostada sobre su estómago, aferrada a mi almohada. Deje la bandeja sobre la cómoda y me dejé caer a su lado. Recorrí con mis labios a lo largo de su cuello como lo hice en el concierto la noche pasada. Mi lengua entraba y salía de mi boca mientras acariciaba su cuello. –Hmmm, eso se siente tan bien, – Bella murmuró.

–Levanta, amor, – canturreé en su oído. Le mordisqueé la oreja. –Hice el desayuno.

–Realmente eres perfecto, – Bella dijo mientras abría los ojos, mirándome. –Y muy guapo. Probablemente yo parezca la novia de Frankenstein y tú te ves como un maldito modelo.

– ¿Cuan fue la última vez que te hiciste revisar los ojos? – bromeé mientras besaba sus labios castamente. – Modelo mi trasero.

–Tienes un trasero de modelo, – Bella dijo cuándo sus tímidas manos se movieron hacia mi trasero.

–Su desayuno se va a enfriar, señorita Dwyer, – dije alejándome.

– ¿Me hiciste el desayuno? – Asentí y recogí la bandeja. Bella se sentó y dejé la bandeja sobre sus piernas. –Esto es lo más lindo, cosa más romántica que alguien ha hecho para mí.

–Quería hacer algo especial para ti, – dije mientras me robaba una fresa. –Come. Necesito limpiar tu cocina.

–No. Lo hare cuando termine de comer. Tú cocinaste. Yo limpio, – Bella dijo tragando un pedazo de pancake. –Santos cielos, estos están deliciosos. Muy esponjosos.

–Mi mamá me enseñó bien, – dije cortando un poco de pancake de la pila de Bella. Llevé el tenedor a la boca de Bella. Ella sonrió y le di de comer el pancake. Entonces corté un poco de pancake para mí. – ¿Qué hay para hoy?

–Tengo que terminar este horrendo libro. Mi bolígrafo rojo va a dejar de funcionar, – rió. –Luego, Rosalie me ayudará para nuestra cita esta noche. ¿Estás seguro que no me dirás?

–No sería sorpresa si lo digo, – dije simplemente.

–Cruel, – Bella me miró amenazadoramente. – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Probamente algo de trabajo de una actualización para nuestra versión domestica de nuestro producto. Es lo que iba a hacer si estaba en Chicago. Hermosas cosas que puedo trabajar remotamente. Sin embargo, lo necesito para llegar al 'Stang'.

–Después del desayuno, este delicioso desayuno, me bañaré y podremos mover el esqueleto, – Bella dijo.

–Mientras terminas, me ducharé, – dije.

–Las toallas están en el armario debajo del lavamanos, – dijo Bella, señaló hacia el baño. La besé antes de salir de la cama. Recogí mi ropa: un par de jeans y otra camiseta cuello en v de Alice. También recogí mi pantalón de vestir y una camisa para esta noche. Me robé un colgador del armario del pasillo de Bella y los llevé dentro del baño. Necesitaba que se vayan las arrugas. Mi ducha fue caliente y breve. Me sentía raro pensar en masturbarme en la ducha de Bella. _Sería raro haciéndolo con ella, pervertido. Admítelo. Quieres follarte los pensamientos de tu novia._

_Um, sí. Sí. Lo admito._

_¿Cuándo me convertí en Jasper?_

_Yódeme._

Me vestí, puse mis lentes de contactos y me dirigí hacia la parte principal del acogedor apartamento de Bella. Estuve a punto me asqueaba por mis pensamientos de Bella. Y cómo la quería. _Sé un caballero. Tú no eres un mongoloide. Tienes clase. _Bella estaba bailando un poco de música y estaba limpiando el desorden que dejé en la cocina. Su cabello rebotaba y cantaba junto con 'Walking on Sunshine'. Me apoyé en la pared, sólo observándola. Ella estaba tan feliz.

Bella se dio la vuelta y saltó ligeramente. Luego bailó conmigo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor y bailamos la canción, Bella cantando y dando vueltas a mí alrededor. Al final de la canción, me bajé a la altura de Bella, dándole un beso suave en el cuello. Ella gritó y se aferró a mi cuello. – ¡Edward!

–Eres tan adorable, – dije enderezándola.

–Lo que sea. Me encanta esa canción. Me hace feliz. Ahora, tengo este recuerdo impresionante de nosotros bailando como locos con canción favorita, –ella sonrió. –Me voy a la ducha y luego podemos alcanzar el 'Stang'. –me besó en la mejilla y corrió a su habitación. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, sacando mi portátil. Registré en Whitlock Tecnologías sitio de acceso remoto y subí la actualización. Mis dedos bailaban sobre el teclado mientras escribía el código del programa. Bella salió una media hora más tarde. Su cabello se apegaba y estaba lacio. Llevaba una falda y una blusa bonita. Lamí mis labios inconscientemente y miré lujuriosamente a mi novia caliente. –Edward, estás babeando.

Me limpié la barbilla. No había nada allí. -No, no lo estoy.

-Bueno, estabas mirando fijamente. ¿Ves algo que te gusta? ", preguntó Bella. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y cruzó las piernas por los tobillos.

-Hmmm, definitivamente. Sólo la mujer más hermosa que he conocido -Ronroneé. -Te ves muy bien.-

-Tengo que parar en Twilight. Jane, mi jefe me llamó para una reunión sobre gira de promoción de Rose. Voy a dejarte conducir mi coche mientras esté trabajando. Un rasguño en mi bebé y yo te golpearé las bolas con este tacón de aguja -, dijo Bella mientras recogía su zapato. -¿Queda claro?-

-Como el cristal. Valoro mis pelotas -, me sonrojé. -Me gustaría tener hijos.

-¿O debería amenazar a Boris?- Bella bromeó.

-No es Boris. No puedes hacer daño a Boris... -gemí. -Espera, ¿cómo sabes que el nombre de mi equipo Boris?

-Alice llamó mientras yo estaba arreglándome-, se rió Bella. -Quería preguntar sobre mi ropa y si me gustaban. Quería que te pregunte si quería que le diera un poco de atención Boris. Le pregunté quién era y me dijo Boris ordenador. ¿Boris? ¿Edward? ¿En serio?

-Boris como Boris Goudinov. La ópera de Tchaikovsky, -dije mientras cerraba mi ordenador. Me encantaba cuando estaba en la universidad. Me la vi en el Met de Nueva York dos veces.

-Nunca fui un fan-, dijo Bella. -Nosotros tenemos que ir. Tengo que estar en Twilight a las once y es casi el diez por ahora. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tomar para que dejes tu auto de alquiler. El 'Stang'.

Cogí las llaves, mi cartera y mi teléfono. Aventé mi gorra en mi pelo y nos dirigimos abajo. Llevé mi maleta grande al piso de arriba antes de salir para el alquiler de coches. Llené el tanque de gas y luego dejé el coche. Firmé los papeles. Bella estaba esperando fuera. Después, me metí en el coche de Bella. Ella se había trasladado al asiento del pasajero y me guio a su trabajo. Aparqué el coche en un edificio de oficinas indescriptible. Bella dijo que iba a estar cerca de una hora. Ella me dio las indicaciones a unos cuantos sitios locales. Decidí ir a la librería de enfrente. Podría entretenerme allí. Entré en la tienda y compré un libro. También tomé un café y me senté junto a la ventana. Abrí el libro y me perdí en las palabras.

Una hora y media más tarde, Bella entró en la tienda de libros. Se sentó a mi lado y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. Cerré mi libro, besándola en la frente. Parloteó sobre su reunión los añadidos a la gira. Bella iba a estar terriblemente ocupada con la gira de Rose. Estaba emocionado por ella, pero un poco molesto. Iba a estar en la carretera constantemente y nuestro tiempo junto sería diferente. Dijo que extendieron su tiempo Chicago. Varias otras librerías querían Rose en las firmas de libros y lecturas. Por lo tanto, ella iba a estar en Chicago durante diez días en lugar de seis.

Nos dieron el almuerzo y volvimos al apartamento de Bella. Trabajamos por la tarde. Música tranquila llenó el apartamento de Bella mientras ella leía su última asignación... Trabajé en la actualización y casi había acabado con ella, cuando Bella se mofó. En voz alta. -¿Qué te pasa, amor?

-Si tengo que corregir otra carrera en la sentencia o colgantes participio, voy a matar a alguien en serio. Se llama puntuación -, se quejó Bella. -Y la palabra elegida es horrible. Lee este capítulo, Edward. Tienen en el lápiz rojo de la muerte -.

-Voy a usar azul,- le dije mientras me sacó un bolígrafo. -Para diferenciarse de tus correcciones.-

-Hombre inteligente,- dijo Bella. -Me voy a tomar un poco de ibuprofeno. Todos esos errores están haciendo mis ojos cruz.

Me volví hacia el capítulo que Bella me dio y estaba horrorizado con todos los errores. Mi pluma tenía un día de campo. Cuando terminé, el capítulo entero estaba cubierto de rojo y azul. Fue muy triste. -¿Cómo esta persona llega a publicar?

-No tengo ni idea,- gruñó Bella. -Déjame ver... Joder, eres más duro que yo.

-Y la historia no es tan buena, -dije.

-Ya he terminado con esto por ahora. Si sigo leyendo, voy a lanzarla. Jane no le gustaría eso -, dijo Bella mientras agarraba los papeles de mí. Los metió en su bolso de trabajo. -Por lo tanto, ¿necesito vestirme?

-Si.- Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Abrí y reí. -Alice le dice a uses el vestido morado y zapatos negros de tacón si los tienes.

-¿Cómo sabía tu hermana?

-Rara conexión doble-, le dije con una sonrisa. Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo. -Oh, Alice dice que usar zapatos de plata. Ellos preferibles.

–Conexión doble definitivamente extraña. ¿Sabías todo lo que tienen en su propio idioma?

-No. Pero siempre estamos conscientes del otro. Cuando uno de nosotros resultaba herido, el otro sabía. Cuando mi nariz estaba rota en el cuarto grado, Alice obtuvo una infección en los senos desagradable. Cuando Alice se rompió el tobillo en el 11 º grado, lo supe cuando lo hizo. Mi tobillo dejó de funcionar. -

-Wow, raro...- dijo Bella. -Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para discutir con tu hermana omnisciente?-

-No lo sabes. Alice es más o menos la voz de Dios. La amo a pedazos pero la bondad ella es insistente, -me reí. Mi teléfono vibró. Leí el texto. -También tenemos que tomar fotos.-

-Ponte en mi lugar-, se rió Bella. -¿Cuándo Rose llegue, puedes ella dejarla entrar?

-Por supuesto.

Bella salió corriendo a su habitación para prepararse para la cita de mi sorpresa. Decidí prepararme yo mismo. Entré en el cuarto de baño de invitados y me puse los pantalones de vestir negros, camisa negra y un chaleco que Alice embaló para mí. Entonces me decidí a utilizar parte de la mierda que ella puso en mi cabello. Tiré de mi desorden de bronce hasta que recreé el aspecto que Alice hizo para mí cuando me peleé con mi padre. Rocié algo de colonia y me fui a la cocina. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, el intercomunicador zumbó. Era Rosalie. La dejé entrar y una briza fresca entró en el apartamento. Rose dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la habitación de Bella.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Bella salió con un vestido de coctel púrpura precioso y las joyas que la recibió en el cuello y en las orejas. El cabello de Bella estaba encrespado un poco y cubría de nuevo de su cara en varios giros. Su maquillaje era sutil y ahumado.

-Está bien, tortolitos. Es necesario tomar una foto -, dijo Rose. Nos empujó juntos y pasé un brazo alrededor de Bella. Mi otra mano se movió a su mejilla, acariciando suavemente su piel suave y flexible. Rose tomó un montón de fotos y decía con excesiva efusión de lo romántico que estábamos. No me importaban sus divagaciones, siempre y cuando me aferraba a Bella. Ella era mi mundo. Sus ojos contaban la misma historia. Me incliné y acaricié suavemente mis labios contra los suyos. Más flashes se dispararon y Rose gritó. -Ustedes son tan apestosamente hermosos.

-Rose, suenas como un cerdo muriendo-, dijo sin expresión Bella. Rose arrugó la nariz y tomó una fotografía, el flash en la cara. -Vamos. Gracias por la ayuda con el pelo y el maquillaje.

-No hay problema. Diviértete esta noche y quiero los detalles mañana ", dijo Rose. -Desayuno después de soltar al niño friki sexy.

-¿Cómo puedo ser un" niño "cuando tengo 31 años?-, le pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Eres mayor que Bella? Bien. Tú tienes un hombre rico, -Rose bromeó. Bella agarró una almohada y lo arrojó a Rosalie. Ella lo cogió y me entregó la cámara mientras se iba. -Que se diviertan. Sean seguros. ¡Tengan orgasmos! -

-Por lo menos no lo dijo de usar un condón o follar como conejos, -dije.

-Joder como conejos...- Bella resopló. -Siempre me ha gustado esa frase.

-Um, ¿verdad? Nunca sé lo que vas a decir, amor, - solté una carcajada. -Vamos. Tu sorpresa está esperando. Pero, ¿puedo conducir? -

-No te convertirás en un hombre por mí, Edward.

-No me gusta reventar tu burbuja, pero yo soy un hombre. Además, quiero que esto sea una sorpresa. -Saqué una venda negra de mi bolsillo. -No puedes conducir con los ojos vendados.-

-La misma amenaza se aplica, Cullen,- dijo Bella, con una sonrisa en sus labios. -No hay rasguños en mi bebé.

–Sí, señora, -dije. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y nos dirigimos hacia el coche. La ayudé en el asiento del pasajero y até la venda alrededor de su cara. Se sentó rígidamente, pero se relajó cuando saqué del lugar de estacionamiento y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Fui al museo de arte y aparqué el coche. Una vez allí, ayudé a Bella por las escaleras y en el vestíbulo del museo. Desaté la venda y Bella parpadeó. Miró a su alrededor, con el pelo caoba balanceándose como una cortina. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevé a la exposición. Había velas que recubrían la vía a la exposición Monet, así como solicité.

-¿Edward?

Sonreí y abrí la puerta de la exposición y Bella jadeó. Dentro de la gran sala estaban las pinturas de Claude Monet. Ellas se exhibieron con focos. Alrededor de la habitación eran pequeñas velas votivas, ramos de flores y piano de cola en el centro de la habitación. Se alejó y se tapó la boca con las manos. Fui y me puse detrás de ella, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de la cintura diminuta. -Sorpresa-, le susurré al oído.

-¿Tú has hecho esto? ¿Todo esto?

-Me las arreglé para ello-, le dije. -Me acordé de que quería ver esta exposición. Pediste al mongoloide que te lleve él se negó. Llamé para ver si todavía estaba allí. Gracias a Dios que era y ¡voilá! Tu propia proyección privada de Claude Monet.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? -Suspiró ella.

-llamé cuando estaba en el cuarto de baño en el museo ayer. En lo que respecta a la forma, digamos que hice una donación considerable para al Museo de Arte de Phoenix. Pero vale la pena para ver tu reacción -.

-Bueno, esto supera con creces los pancakes en la cama, Edward,- dijo Bella mientras señalaba a la sala grande.

-Hay una cosa más-, le dije mientras la llevaba al piano. Me senté en el banco y levanté la tapa. Bella se sentó a mi lado. -No he practicado nada. Todo esto está viniendo de mi cabeza. Así que ser amable. -Puse mis manos en las teclas y comencé a tocar una canción. Una canción dulce y reverente por Bella. Algo que la describía. Su belleza. Su compasión. Su inteligencia. Su amor. Mi amor por ella. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la música vierta a través de mí. La melodía era dulce y conmovedora. Los acordes que armonizaban que eran ricos y exuberantes. Jugué una cantidad incalculable de tiempo y cuando terminé, me puse mis manos detrás de las teclas. Miré a Bella. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara bonita. -¿Amor?-

-Felices lágrimas. Lágrimas increíblemente felices-, balbuceó. -¿Tú me escribiste una canción?-

-Edward, no hay palabras para describir lo que siento-, murmuró. Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. Estaba tartamudeando contra mi mano. -Esto es mucho mejor para ti, Edward. Sólo para ti. -

Tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho, imitando sus acciones. - Bella, eres mi vida ahora. Mi corazón es tuyo. Siempre, -murmuré. Bella me miró a los ojos, su chocolate orbes perforaron a través de mí. Ella sonrió y se iluminó toda la cara. -Te amo, Isabella Dwyer.-

-Te amo. Tanto. Edward Cullen, -contestó ella. -Me siento como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas. Digo esto no debería estar pasando a mí. Un poco vieja yo.

-Yo soy el que está en el cuento de hadas. Encontré a mi princesa. Y me gustaría hacer esto por ti de nuevo. En un instante, -Sonreí. -¿Te gusta tu sorpresa?-

-Edward, me encantó mi sorpresa. Te amo, -dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Su boca acarició la mía y se acercó a mí en el banco del piano. Mis manos ahuecadas su pequeña cara y ladeó la cabeza para poder profundizar el beso. Deslicé mi lengua entre los dulces labios de Bella. Sus dedos se contraen alrededor de mis bíceps. Un suave gemido escapó de su boca. Sonreí. _La haces gemir, Cullen. Buen trabajo, hombre. Excelente…_

-Bella-, susurré mientras besaba sus mejillas, la nariz, la frente y los ojos y tracé mis labios por su cuello. -Te amo, mucho más, bebé.-

-Hmmm, me gusta eso. Bebé -, dijo mientras alejaba la cara para mirarla. -Yo soy tu bebé.

-Mi precioso bebé-, le susurré. La abracé, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo. Las manos de Bella se movieron arriba y abajo en mi espalda, deslizándose sobre el raso de mi chaleco. _No puedo__dejarla.__Simplemente no puedo__. __¿Cómo voy__a__subir a ese__avión mañana__?_ Cerré los ojos y traté de evitar que las lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas. Tenía que ser fuerte. -Te amo, Bella.

-Te amo, Edward,- murmuró. -Siempre.

–Por siempre.

**N/T: Después de casi dos semanas, aquí estoy. Avisando que no traduciré hasta mediados de diciembre o quizás comienzos de enero. Se me unen los exámenes finales con las fiestas. De todas maneras, está el grupo donde siempre les aviso.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que me están dando y mil disculpas por no actualizar cuando les dije. A Aleja que espero que se recupere de su terrible virus y sabes que te quiero millón.  
**

**Oh, hay nota de Aleja. Pero primero dejo la mia: Queridas, lectora (s). Cuando quiera (n) dejar su opinión, déjenla con sumo respeto. Si algo no les gusta, no lo lean. Si les parece una traducción de google entonces tradúzcanlo usted (es). No es una ofenza la critica "parece traducción de google" pero sepan decirlo con tacto, he tenido que borrar muuuchos comentarios muy vulgares. Eso es todo. Gracias!**

**Ahora viene la de la beta: **

**Shades: Bien para aquellas que no les gusta esta traducción les voy a informar algo: 1) el fic todavía está en internet en inglés, así que ¡lárguense a leerlo con su ingles 100! 2) si creen que pueden hacer algo mejor ¿Por qué no piden el permiso y lo traducen ustedes? A ver cómo les va. 3) ¿Qué hacen leyendo esto? No se supone que no les gusta, que está mal traducido, yo también soy lectora queridas amigas, y cuando encuentro algo mal escrito o traducido lo abandono, así que como llegaron a leer este fic se pueden ir por el mismo camino que llegaron. 4) Para quienes no saben el español, en algunas ocasiones, es estilo indio así que todo depende de la gramática ¿Qué suena o se lee feo? Sí, pero está bien escrito así que averigüen antes de criticar. 5) ¡Dejen de ser tan cobardes y escriban el comentario con una cuenta!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
